Go with the tide II
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Juste après les événements de noël, voldemort doit se surpasser pour récupérer tout son potentiel et détruire l'ordre du phénix...suite de Go with the tide I....TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Dame Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Kyu

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce deuxième tome !

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1**

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient passées en paix, et après l'attaque maintenant célèbre du château de Poudlard, Voldemort s'était retiré autant que possible de la scène. Tout compte fait, il pourrait même être mort. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait qu'il avait été défait lors de cette bataille, mais qu'il était allé mourir ailleurs

Fudge ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il était heureux que ceci se soit produit pendant sa période d'activité. Il était heureux, il pourrait ajouter dans son discours comment il avait toujours sanctionné les mangemorts et avait toujours gardé ses aurors prêt à tout, de ce fait donnant à Dumbledore et l'Ordre le luxe de les appeler pour une courte période.

Un politicien ne pouvait faire mieux. Installé derrière son bureau, il s'occupait de ses ongles et de lire les divers documents à signer habituellement.

Finalement Sirius Black reçut des excuses et l'ordre de Merlin 2ème classe. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par cet homme… mais l'évasion miraculeuse d'Azkaban l'avait ridiculisé. Fudge n'avait pas oublié, ni pardonné de l'avoir ridiculisé de la sorte. Personne ne se souvenait de cette incartade puisque Black était un héro. Ils se souvenaient par contre du statut de membre de l'ordre de Black.

Il signa avec joie deux documents avant de les charmer d'un coup de baguette. Ils brillèrent un moment avant de rejoindre la pile des documents déjà signés dans un scintillement. Sur l'autre pile se trouvait les documents les moins intéressants.

Severus Snape ordre de Merlin 2ème classe. Dumbledore avait insisté pour que l'homme sombre reçoive la 1ère classe et non la seconde, mais cela était inadmissible. Si Fudge ne s'inquiétait pas autant du soutien financier et amical que lui apportait Dumbledore, il n'aurait rien donné à Snape. Cela lui retournait l'estomac rien que de penser qu'il devait donner quelque chose à un homme marqué par le symbole du mal.

Pire que la marque, Fudge fronça son nez pendant que sa plume volait au-dessus du document, Snape n'avait pas eu le moindre respect pour le ministre de la magie, et il avait mis toute son énergie pour lui faire savoir à chaque rencontre. Si ce n'était pas pour Dumbledore, il lui aurait administré le baiser du détraqueur depuis longtemps déjà.

Ses lèvres plissées dans une moue de dégoût, Fudge signa le document et l'authentifia comme les précédents d'un coup de baguette. Il y aura un moment où Dumbledore ne pourra plus vous couvrir, serpents. J'attendrai.

Le dernier objet dans la boite était une lettre à l'aspect étrange. C'était une enveloppe somptueuse, de couleur argent iridescente. Il sentit, lorsqu'il la prit, sa douceur. Il sourit. Il avait toujours aimé lorsque les gens faisaient des frais supplémentaires quand ils faisaient affaires avec lui. Il se complaisait dans la nature de sa position. En fait, Fudge avait aimé Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne soit désigné mangemort parce que l'homme avait une telle classe quand il travaillait avec lui. Fudge avait fermé les yeux sur certaines de ses erreurs... s'était la moindre des compensations. C'était dommage qu'il soit maintenant condamné.

Naturellement, Fudge n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il fit tourner l'enveloppe, pour voir si le nom de l'expéditeur était dessus. Il ne vit rien, sauf le symbole celtique d'un serpent stylisé se déplaçant et sifflant autour et dans le noeud. Celui, qui lui avait envoyé ceci, avait payé très cher. Fudge sourit, un soupir de fierté lui échappa pendant qu'il commençait à soigneusement à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il pouvait imaginer la mine de ses assistants vis-à-vis de cette missive, il était heureux d'en être le destinataire.

Avec la plus légère traction, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit dans un froissement de papier plaisant. Fudge regarda à l'intérieur pour le parchemin. Il n'y en avait aucun.

Fudge se mit à hurler. Sa main commençait à le brûler. La lettre argentée se colla sur celle ci ensuite, s'adaptant autour d'elle comme un gant.

Fudge tomba de sa chaise, et commença à se convulser.

Percy courut à l'intérieur, baguette magique à disposition, mais avant qu'il ait atteint le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, l'homme était mort. Une fumée verte semblait envelopper le corps, s'élevant bien au dessus du ministère.

Un crâne avec un serpent sortant de la bouche flottait au-dessus du bâtiment.

***§§§§§§***

Le premier jour de cours après les vacances de Noël était un vendredi. Les vendredis matins étaient réservés pour le doubles cours de potions, 5ème année Gryffondors et Serpentards. Snape arpentait dans la salle de classe de potions magiques, cherchant quel sort il pourrait envoyer à tout étudiant qui éternuerait. L'atmosphère était lourde et étrange. Tous pouvaient sentir que l'équilibre avait été brisé. Snape pouvait le sentir, les Gryffondors pouvaient le sentir, les Serpentard pouvaient le sentir. Personne n'était vraiment à l'aise avec lui.

Snape n'appréciait pas ce sentiment.

Les Gryffondors ne savaient que penser de leur professeur dominateur et asocial, et le regardaient plus ou moins comme s'il était une bombe à retardement.

Les Serpentards craignaient maintenant de perdre leurs privilèges, leurs positions dans la classe, et ceux appartenant aux familles mangemort étaient encore plus détestés puisqu'ils avaient eux même détesté les moldus.

Draco Malfoy sentit la proximité froide de l'homme. Il sentit qu'ils étaient dans même position : Ils étaient tous les deux Serpentards, ils avaient tous deux négocié avec le côté le moins évident, toutes les deux avaient dupé leurs pairs concernant leurs choix. Draco avait gardé secret qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore jusqu'à quelques heures avant que l'attaque de Poudlard, et le directeur n'avaient pas dit ceci à n'importe qui. De toute façon, Draco avait eu une impression étrange et menaçante, comme si ses amis avaient appris qu'il voulait faire arrêter, emprisonner et condamner leurs pères.

Il sentit de la sympathie pour l'homme sombre qui n'avait plus la protection de la clandestinité.

Sans un mot, Snape commença à écrire la recette de la potion. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides et précipités que le bruit de la craie frappant contre le tableau ressemblait à des pétards. Draco se demanda si le maître de potions magiques était pressé de finir pour que son dos ne soit pas exposé à la classe plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Au contraire, Ron Weasley se sentait grand. Le professeur Snape avait longtemps représenté ses peurs d'enfant. Il était officiellement du côté lumineux, et pour Ron c'était tout ce qui importait. Lui et Hermione s'étaient également rapprochés. Il avait même commencé à étudier avec elle sans l'interrompre. Elle lui souriait plus qu'elle ne fronçait les sourcils, et Ron ne pouvait trouver aucune raison de ne pas être sur un nuage.

Harry avait soigneusement préparé sa racine et commença à la découper en tranches, ses doigts guidant la lame de son couteau, Sasha lové autour de son poignet. Elle était maintenant entièrement visible, il la préférait à Hedwige et il n'avait plus besoin de jouer aux devinettes. Il avait apprécié ses vacances, ses premières loin de Poudlard qu'il avait réellement aimé, parce que il avait été avec son parrain. Il avait adoré car son parrain le traitait comme Harry, le fils de James et Lily, et rien n'importait d'autre : Sirius ne s'intéressait pas au fait qu'il était sensé être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il ne s'intéressait pas au fait qu'il était aveugle ou que son bras avait été marqué ou qu'il dormait avec un serpent de corail fortement toxique, enfin il était peut-être un peu nerveux face au serpent. Les choses finissaient pas s'arranger, enfin.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'il ajoutait les tranches de racine, et mesurait l'huile de salamandre à l'aide de son doigt. Il la versa dans la potion et remua. Si les choses s'arrangeaient, alors pourquoi avait-il continuellement ce sentiment d'inquiétude ?

***§§§§§§***

Snape dirigeait sa classe pendant qu'ils brassaient leurs potions. Il serra les dents. Quelque soit la façon dont il avait imaginé sa vie une fois que sa loyauté serait révélée, rien ne correspondait à la situation actuelle. Tout d'abord, Voldemort était encore vivant. En second lieu, _il_ était vivant, aussi. En réalité, Snape n'avait pas compté survivre une fois que sa loyauté serait mise à jour. Troisièmement, maintenant il devait être deux fois plus vigilant qu'il ne l'était avant, parce qu'il était maintenant un mangemort traître, à la tête dans la maison où les enfants de ses ex-collègues mangemorts étaient. Il lançait des regards à certains des élèves de Serpentard, leur renvoyant leurs regards meurtriers. Il ne pouvait même pas dormir sans protéger ses quartiers rivalisant avec les sorts placés chez les Dursley pour garder Voldemort au loin.

Les pensées de Snape se portèrent aux évènements de septembre dernier, comment ces moldus avaient-ils pu faire du mal au jeune Gryffondor. Il observa Harry remuer sa potion, étant précis de ses mains et faisant tout en regardant fixement devant lui avec ses yeux verts sans lumière. Il ne pourrait pas plaindre Potter cependant, non il ne pouvait pas après tout les efforts que le jeune adolescent avait faits.

Ses pensées commençaient à prendre une tonalité moins morbide quand il repensa à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Gryffondor ce jour là à Ste Mangouste. Il se serait presque permis un petit sourire à se souvenir, il avait pensé à tout ce que la peine avait ou permettait, quand des cris aigus brisèrent ses réflexions et il dû se concentrer sur le lieu et le temps présent.

C'était Granger qui criait, réclamant son aide, alors que Weasley essayait de la tirer loin d'où Harry était tombé. Le garçon aveugle était tombé de son tabouret, et tremblait de douleur, poussant des cris terriblement perçants. Les bras et les jambes fouettaient l'air, menaçant de renverser les potions magiques en ébullition sur les bureaux voisins.

« RESTEZ LOIN DE POTTER ! » Snape grogna puis il tira sa baguette et ensorcela chaque chaudron autour de la forme tremblante au fond de la salle. Il se précipita dessus, poussant le bureau donnant à Harry plus d'espace. Tous les étudiants avaient formé un large cercle autour d'eux.

« Weasley, appelez le directeur. » Commanda Snape, et Ron sortit à contre-coeur. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient pleins de crainte.

« Il est tombé soudainement, professeur ! Pouvez-vous l'aider ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ici, Granger, Restez juste tranquille ! » Indiqua Snape et il parvint mettre sa main sur le front d'Harry. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair était chaude contre la paume de Snape. Il regarda Hermione.

« Tiroir supérieure de droite de mon bureau, Granger. Apportez-moi la fiole bleu-clair que vous trouverez là. Maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il. Hermione s'y précipita pour la chercher, et Snape la saisit dans ses mains et la versa dans la gorge d'Harry, alors que le garçon luttait et criait toujours. Harry toussa.

Les cris perçants s'arrêtèrent. Les compagnons de maison d'Harry poussèrent un soupir, mais la majeure partie des Serpentards avait regardé ça froidement. Pour la première fois, Draco n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Harry se détendit, tremblant légèrement.

« Potter, pouvez vous m'entendre ? » Snape secoua le garçon doucement.

« Severus, je pense que les étudiants en ont vu assez. » La voix de Dumbledore de la porte rendit à chacun un peu plus d'assurance. Snape inclina la tête et écarta la classe, et chacun rentra dans son dortoir sauf Ron et Hermione.

« Potter, parlez ! » Commanda Snape encore dans la salle de classe maintenant vide.

Harry gémit et respira. Ses yeux se sont ouverts dans le vide, sa bouche contractée.

« Le min…ministre est mort... » Chuchota Harry, mais les deux professeurs l'avaient entendu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione leva sa main devant sa bouche d'horreur, Ron pensa immédiatement à Percy.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? Parlez, allons ! » Snape secoua Harry davantage, mais Dumbledore le retint, mettant sa main sur l'épaule du maître de potion.

« Peut-être nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que Poppy ait …» Commença Dumbledore, quand Harry parla plus fort, d'une voix faible mais profonde.

« Voldemort a seulement commencé... »

Le fléchissement de la tête et de l'immobilité soudaine de son corps d'Harry impliquait sa perte de conscience. Snape le transporta jusqu'à Poppy en grinçant des dents.

Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un serpent blessé et menacé. Particulièrement quand le serpent en question était le seigneur noir. Le désarroi de Snape était incomparable.

Après que tous ce qui avaient supporté, les ennuis venaient juste de commencer.

Par la barbe de merlin.

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Dame Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Flick flack

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce deuxième tome !

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2 **

**LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ASSASSINÉ !**

_Reportage spéciale par Rita Skeeter_

_Le Monde Magique est en état de choc suite à l'assassinat inattendu et cruel de notre Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge. Les circonstances de l'attaque sont des plus mystérieuses. Jusqu'à maintenant, la méthode utilisée pour l'assassinat ainsi que la liste des suspects n'ont pas été dévoilées. Cependant, la confidentialité de cette affaire ainsi que le soudain renforcement des barrières de sécurité au Ministère nous laissent à penser que Vous-Savez-Qui doit être tenu pour responsable._

_Il est donc logique d'assumer que non seulement Vous-Savez-Qui est en vie mais aussi qu'il est assez puissant pour infiltrer le cœur du Monde Magique même en l'absence d'un grand nombre de Mangemorts. Comme on le sait déjà, beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été capturés ou tués lors de l'attaque de Poudlard à Noël dernier. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont actuellement à Azkaban. D'après les rumeurs, les experts qui ont mis en place les barrières à la banque Gringott sont maintenant responsables de la sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban. Il est parfaitement clair que l'utilisation des Détraqueurs représente un danger, comme n'avait cessé de le répéter Dumbledore directeur de l'école Poudlard._

_Il est étrange de constater que de nombreuses attaques, visant des membres important de notre communauté, ont été contrées par l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a été reconstitué au début de l'année, mais que cette sécurité n'a rien pu faire pour éviter le meurtre de Cornelius Fudge. Il est relativement alarmant de suspecter que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait trouvé un moyen de ne pas être détecté par nos protecteurs. Cela voudrait-il dire que nous sommes, au moins dans certains cas, sans défense ? A cette question ainsi que sur les autres détails concernant l'assassinat du Ministre, on ne peut fournir plus de réponses que ce qui a été autorisé. Ce qui représente en lui-même quelques indications sur les faits. _

L'article de la Gazette du Sorcier était soigneusement préparé. Rita Skeeter maniait son penchant habituel à jouer dans le déloyale et à associer des faits aux gens tout en maintenant son marché passé avec Hermione de ne médire personne de la liste qu'elle lui avait donnée, ce qui incluait toute personne de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, à l'exception de Sybil Trelawney.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire tout haut à Ron et à Harry, qui, tout en écoutant, caressait de manière attentionnée la tête de Sacha. Ses yeux étaient triste et empli de graves, ses sentiments étaient encore plus visible dût à son manque de mouvement.

« Quand on y repense, cette femme doute vraiment de l'Ordre ! Quel culot ! » grommela Ron croisant les bras.

« Au moins, elle n'a rien dit ouvertement. Je vais quand même lui envoyer un hibou d'avertissement, juste au cas où. On ne peut se permettre une mauvaise publicité par les temps qui courent. » Acquiesça Hermione. Puis, le silence s'en suivit, les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Harry qui n'avait pas prit part à la conversation. En fait, Harry n'avait que très peu parlé depuis qu'on l'avait aidé à reprendre son sang-froid après la vision dont il avait souffert en classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » demanda gentiment Hermione. Harry serra les dents.

« Rien ne va. Rien ne va comme il faudrait que les choses aillent ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Fudge soit une grosse perte » railla Ron.

« Mais on ne sait pas qui sera le prochain Ministre ! Je doute vraiment que ce ne soit ton père ! » S'exclama Harry, serrant nerveusement la poigné de sa canne. Puis il déglutit, ajoutant d'une voix plus calme : « et il y a eu cette vision en classe. Ne réalisez-vous pas ce que cela veut dire !? »

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment avant de comprendre puis acquiesça. Ron cligna des yeux.

« Alors ? Vous comprenez ? Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ! » Dit de nouveau Harry, une légère détresse dans la voix. Hermione se dépêcha de répondre, se réprimant mentalement comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle oubliait que Harry était maintenant aveugle et que la conversation non-verbale ne fonctionnait pas très bien avec lui.

« Je suis désolée Harry. On comprend. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais tu as raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ron, il a eu une vision en classe. Devant –tout le monde-. Ne penses-tu pas que ça va faire de l'effet ? »

« Ca ne veux pas dire qu'ils savent que tu as des visions. »

« Il ne suffit que d'un Serpentard pour le dire à Voldemort, et je suis certain qu'il fera la connexion. » Dit Harry sombrement.

« On n'y peut rien, à présent. Et de toute façon, on est en sécurité à Poudlard. » Proposa Hermione. Harry grogna.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma sécurité ! S'il sait que je peux le voir lorsqu'il fait certaines choses ou qu'il en prépare d'autres, il sera alerté. Et vu que Snape n'est plus espion, on n'aura plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il prépare ! »

Hermione et Ron déglutirent puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient répondre à Harry, et Harry n'en avait pas besoin.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il espérait simplement que ça ne tournerait pas au désastre.

Snape rejoignit Lupin et Black dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient les membres les plus proches du chef de l'Ordre, en quelque sorte comme des conseillers directs. En effet, ils représentaient tout ce que Dumbledore espérait de la part d'un groupe : la spontanéité de Sirius, la logique de Severus, avec un léger penchant pessimiste pour interpréter les événements, le raisonnement déductif de Remus, ainsi que la brillante intelligence des trois.

Ils se disputaient également entre eux en arrivant même aux menaces, laissant donc Dumbledore superviser et décider après discussion, quels idées, décisions ou méthodes seraient le mieux. Dumbledore se considérait chanceux.

« L'identité du nouveau Ministre de la Magie sera annoncé par la presse demain matin. » dit Dumbledore. Snape fronça des sourcils. Le directeur ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça, pourtant il ne semblait pas non plus satisfait. Lupin dut le remarquer également, puisqu'il demanda avec prudence :

« Est-ce quelqu'un qui pourrait nous mettre en danger ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. » soupira Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ne nous le dîtes-vous pas, nous épargnant ainsi tout ce suspense ? » railla Snape, s'asseyant d'un mouvement nerveux. Dumbledore acquiesça, les deux autres sorciers firent de même.

« Le nouveau Ministre sera Ludo Bagman. » dit Dumbledore.

« Ce _nul _!? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Peut-être sera-t-il meilleur que Fudge, » essaya Remus se voulant optimiste. Severus renifla et balayant une miette imaginaire de son pantalon.

« Cette… personne n'a même pas l'intelligence d'évité de se mettre dans des situations qu'il ne peut pas gérer. Il ne sera certainement pas mieux que Fudge. »

« Pourquoi pas ? _Tu _ t'es bien lié avec des personnes non fréquentable et maintenant te voila membre de l'Ordre décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe ! Dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

« S'il vous plait, ne perdons pas notre temps à nous disputer » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais strict. Snape et Black se turent mais continuaient de s'envoyer des regards l'un à l'autre.

Harry avait mentionné le fait que Bagman avait des problèmes avec les gobelins qu'il ne pouvait gérés. Je doute grandement qu'ils puissent nommer Ministre quelqu'un poursuivit par des personnes douteuses. » Dit calmement Remus.

« Oh, il n'a pas actuellement de problème. Il est blanc comme neige. »

« Les seuls moyens de régler ses comptes avec des gobelins sont soit avec de l'argent, soit en apportant sa propre tête. » dit Snape, sans la moindre satisfaction dans sa voix.

« Apparemment, il leur a donné de l'argent et a pu ainsi sauver sa tête. » Dit Dumbledore d'un air fatigué. « En tous cas, voila où on en est. Demain le nouveau ministre fera son serment et se verra investi de ses responsabilités. Ce qui signifie que l'Ordre devra le rencontrer. »

« Pas dans son intégralité. » Dit Sirius, grimaçant.

« Juste tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. » annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire, puis il se rassit pour étudier leurs réactions.

Blaise Zabini n'était pas un mauvais Serpentards à proprement parler. C'était la façon dont sa famille l'avait éduquée. Ou plutôt sa mère, qui avait eu le malheur d'être mariée à un Mangemort haut gradé. Blaise n'aimait pas rentrer chez elle, simplement parce qu'elle devait jouer la comédie, mettre un masque face à ses parents. Pour son père, elle prétendait détester les moldus, -en réalité, elle en avait strictement rien à foutre. A sa mère elle devait chaque jour prouver qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct sanguinaire, ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne devait pas tuer les insectes qui rampait sur la table, dégnomer le jardin ou encore fixer avec colère quelque chose qui l'agaçait. C'est ce que ferait naturellement tout adolescent parfaitement normal et sans envie meurtrière, mais la mère de Blaise avait des raisons d'avoir peur.

Blaise ne la tenait pas responsable. Elle avait simplement l'impression qu'avec tous ses masques, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Et ça finissait par l'énerver. En particulier maintenant que son père était porté disparut. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, et définitivement rien de mauvais non plus, puisqu'il avait toujours été poursuivit pour être enfermé à Azkaban. Elle se renfrogna tout en jouant avec son petit déjeuner.

Blaise se demandait si un jour quelque chose serait normal dans sa vie. Elle faillit ne pas remarquer le hibou qui lâcha une lettre dans son porridge.

Harry marcha tâtonnant devant lui en direction du terrain de Quidditch, où il avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis après avoir passé toute sa journée à s'entrainer avec le Professeur Snape – qui bizarrement avait semblé énervé, même dans les normes du maitre des potions. Harry savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui demander directement pourquoi. Il essaierait plus tard avec Sirius. A condition qu'il le trouve. Ces derniers temps, Sirius n'était jamais là pour répondre aux questions.

La canne de Harry rencontra une résistance là où elle n'aurait pas du.

« L'as-tu fais exprès, Potter ? » Ces mots et cette voix trainante attestaient l'identité de son propriétaire.

« Non Draco. » Dit simplement Harry. Draco et lui ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais au moins ils ne se battaient plus pour une raisons ou une autre dès qu'ils se croisaient accidentellement.

« Le terrain de Quidditch est vide. » Dit Draco, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'était pas facile de parler avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

« Oui, je sais. » Répondit Harry, qui se tenait presque immobile, écoutant le mouvement des cheveux argentés du Serpentard. Le son était à peine perceptible, mais on pouvait l'entendre quand même. Harry se demanda avec un sourire si Draco se rendait compte qu'il bougeait.

« Je vais donc laisser la place à ta canne. » marmonna Draco et celui-ci se remit en route. Harry demanda alors sans pour autant changer de position :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Draco cligna des yeux. Il rêvait ou Potter venait de lui demander comment il allait ? Harry eut un sourire triste.

« Vas-tu me répondre où préfères-tu rester planté ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix habituellement douce, laissant Draco bouche bée, qui ne savait comment répondre.

« Bien, je crois. »

« Si… quelque chose ne va pas, retourne voir Dumbledore. » Dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda rapidement Draco d'un air inquiet.

« Je… n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être. Plus tard. » Dit Harry, il semblait trop énervé pour s'en aller. Draco resta là et le regarda, se demandant si cette petite conversation à l'apparence insignifiante n'était pas en fait un moyen pour Potter de le prévenir.

Si c'était le cas, Draco Malfoy n'allait pas l'ignorer.

A trois heures du matin, tout le monde dans le château dormait, les fantômes rodaient. Enfin quelques personnes ne voulaient pas faire comme les autres.

Snape se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sa marque des ténèbres le brûlait comme si on lui avait mis un morceau de fer brûlant sur l'avant-bras. Il serrait les dents, marmonnait, jurait en plusieurs langues, dont le Sanskrit, se roulait dans son lit, se frappait la tête contre la tête de lit. Aucune potion ne pouvait faire passer la douleur de la marque. Snape s'en fichait, il espérait seulement qu'elle s'arrêterait bientôt.

Harry hurlait dans sa chambre de préfet insonorisé, ses yeux partant dans tous les sens, en voyant ce que Voldemort faisait, savourant chaque sensation, en une parodie morbide de ce qui lui manquait, mélangé à ce qu'il détestait. La douleur envahit son esprit tandis que la victime de la malveillance de Voldemort hurlait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Harry n'entende plus rien, mais son âme, elle, hurlait encore d'angoisse, priant pour que la mort vienne la chercher.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se renfrogna. Pourquoi ne dormait-il pas ? Il était sûr que quelque chose l'avait réveillé, mais quoi ?

Pendant un moment, il resta emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec deux autres Serpentards de cinquième année, clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité, essayant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé. Pas de cauchemar ; espérant que des chouettes blanches n'appartiennent pas à la liste des choses étranges. Pas le réveil ; tout le monde dormait encore sauf lui…

…Non attendez. Il y avait ce léger reniflement provenant imperceptiblement d'un coin de la salle commune vide. Draco se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la cheminée, où il entendait des sanglots étouffées. Il cilla de surprise lorsqu'il vit qui s'était.

« Blaise !? »

**À suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Kyu

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3**

Pour une fois, Severus Snape et Sirius Black étaient d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient le même air renfrogné sur leurs visages, ils serraient leurs poings dans le même effort pour se contenir et être civil face au nouveau ministre de la magie. Dumbledore semblait amusé et Lupin paraissait stoïque.

Ludo Verper rayonna comme s'il venait juste de gagner le prix du Meilleur Sourire dans la Gazette du Sorcier. L'exultation qu'il dégageait dans ses salutations en devenait presque écœurante.

« Je suis si content de rencontrer les plus célèbres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! C'est presque aussi honorifique que de se voir offrir le poste de Ministre de la Magie ! Quand on pense que j'ai su si bien prouver mes capacités à toute la communauté sorcière, qu'elle m'accorde de mettre leurs vies entre mes mains ! »

La manière dont il dit cela sonna sinistrement dans les oreilles de ceux qui protégeaient le monde Sorcier de Voldemort. Snape ne put résister à la forte envie de renifler et Black roula des yeux. Verper ne sembla pas le remarquer. Son extravagance ne diminua pas le moins du monde.

« J'avais espéré rencontrer Harry Potter de nouveau. Nous n'avions pas eu la chance de beaucoup parler pendant le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers et en plus, il doit avoir beaucoup changé maintenant, avec sa cécité et tout. Franchement, qui a vraiment causé de tels dommages pour que ce pauvre garçon devienne aveugle ? » Verper avait une expression d'avidité, de curiosité dans le regard. Sirius grinça des dents et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais les doigts glacé de Severus se serrèrent autour du poignet de l'animagus, donnant à Snape l'occasion de répondre à sa place, de façon impeccablement juste, mais dégradant la façon dont il fut sauvé par les fonctionnaires et d'autres petites créatures inférieures qu'il dû tolérer.

« M. Potter souhaite que ces informations restent confidentielles, Monsieur le Ministre. »

La froideur de la voix du maître de potion se propagea et Verper le regarda également froidement.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il et il tourna ses yeux vers Dumbledore. Il se força à afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres et demanda au Chef de L'Ordre :

« Je suppose, vu votre détermination, monsieur le Directeur, que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement pour la simple formalité au sujet de la réunion et de mon engagement à prêter à nouveau allégeance à l'Ordre. Comme je l'ai déjà fait. »

« En effet, Ludo, je suis ici pour des informations en plus de votre allégeance. Je dois connaître exactement les circonstances dans lesquelles Cornelius Fudge a été tué. On m'a dit que la Marque Des Ténèbres a été retrouvée au-dessus du Ministère. »

« Oh bien, c'est vrai. Après tout, beaucoup de gens ont vu la marque maudite. Nous l'examinons toujours. Il a été ensorcelé, bien sûr. Nous essayons de savoir, s'il voyait quelqu'un qui aurait été un Mangemort en mission. Comment cela aurait pu être arrivé autrement ? »

Les doigts de Snape tremblèrent rigidement, comme s'il voulait les envelopper autour du cou de Verper. Il était assez évident que le Ministre actuel ne s'était pas soucié de savoir comment son prédécesseur avait été enlevé de ses fonctions. Dumbledore sembla arriver au même avis, parce qu'il ne pressa pas le Ministre pour avoir plus d'informations. Au lieu de cela il sourit aimablement et se retira avec ses trois compagnons.

« Albus, il est sûrement idiot de penser qu'un Mangemort travaillerait ici au grand jour pour assassiner Fudge. Quand ils font leurs coups, ils le font quand la victime est chez elle et avec sa famille et c'est réfléchi. »Dit Snape alors que Dumbledore sortait du bureau.

« Je ne pense pas que Ludo ait une vision correcte des choses, Severus. Vous ne devez pas émettre votre opinion. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous allons voir Percy ? » Demanda Remus, remarquant qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la sortie.

« Je pense que l'ainé des Weasley sera beaucoup plus coopératif que son employeur. » Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit bureau de Percy. Le jeune homme roux cligna des yeux et se leva. Il était toujours pâle et semblait choqué. Sirius pouvait pratiquement sentir la crainte venant du garçon. En voyant qui ils étaient, Percy sembla être en même temps soulagé et appréhensif. Il se redressa et se mit debout derrière son bureau.

« Professeur Dumbledore. Je pensais que le Ministre vous avait reçu tout de suite. »

« Ce qu'il a fait, Percy, ce qu'il a fait. Nous en avons finis avec lui, au sujet des faits et j'ai pensé que nous descendrions bien te dire bonjour. » Dit Dumbledore d'une façon informelle qui contrasta péniblement avec la formalité du groupe qu'il menait.

Les yeux de Percy le dardèrent face à face et il respira. Les événements passés et l'attaque de Poudlard, le fait que son père était un membre de l'Ordre, sa propre considération pour les rejoindre, le départ brusque du Ministre qu'il pensait être en sécurité au ministère l'avaient quelque peu secoués et avaient enlevé cet air important qu'arborait son visage.

« Vous êtes ici pour la lettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La lettre ? » demanda Sirius. Snape arqua un sourcil.

« La lettre qui a tuée le Ministre Fudge … » Percy se rendit compte que son patron actuel n'avait pas informé l'Ordre des détails exacts. Il pâlit, incertain sur la conduite à tenir : devait-il révélé des informations que peut-être son patron voudrait garder confidentielles, ou devait-il ne rien dire.

« Et bien, parle ! » Gronda Snape comme si Percy était toujours dans sa salle de classe. Remus, lui, secoua sa tête et le maître de potions rencontra le regard du loup-garou avec un sourire dédaigneux.

« C'est bien, Percy. Tout est sous contrôle. Nous avons besoin, cependant, d'entendre votre version de ce triste événement dans les moindres détails. » Dit Remus, fixant toujours Severus des yeux, prudemment.

« C'est un ordre de l'Ordre, » Ajouta Sirius d'une voix importante qui exaspéra Snape. Percy sembla être impressionné, cependant, et il regarda le Directeur de nouveau. Percy croyait en la hiérarchie et l'ordre dans le système ; c'est pourquoi il était toujours si strict avec les formalités et de ce qu'il était censé faire et dire comme un employé du ministère. Mais que ferait-il dans ce cas ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à Dumbledore d'attendre pour qu'il puisse aller demander la permission de révéler ces informations. Et malgré tout, la loi non écrite supposait que l'Ordre était au-dessus du Ministère, spécialement dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Les lois Non-écrites étaient toujours plus importantes.

« Que mentionne exactement la lettre, Percy ? » demanda Dumbledore doucement, l'attendant. Percy aspira et décida quelle autorité il voulait suivre.

« Celui qui a tué le Ministre Fudge. » Annonça t-il et il continua à dire tout ce qu'il en savait.

**§*&o&*§**

« Potter? Tu es ici ? »

L'urgence dans la voix de Draco fit sortir Harry du coin de la bibliothèque où il se pelotonnait lisant des livres grâce à ses mains comme le Professeur McGonagall le lui avait appris à la place de ses yeux.

Il entendit l'autre garçon sauter et renifler. Sans doute Draco froncerait aussi les sourcils à l'ahurissement qu'Harry lui avait causé.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Harry d'une voit calme.

« Sais-tu où est Dumbledore? C'est une urgence, et je ne sais pas où il est. »

« Si tu veux le mot de passe de son bureau, je ne le connais pas. Essaye des noms de sucreries, tu trouveras sûrement. »

« Il n'est pas dans son bureau, Potter ! Penses-tu que je serais venu te voir ouvertement si j'avais pu faire autrement ? » Siffla Draco. Harry se releva et déplia sa canne.

« S'il n'est pas ici, peut-être a-t-il été au Ministère pour soutenir le nouveau ministre. L'Ordre est supposé être là pour des choses comme ça. »

Draco jura dans un souffle, il savait que tout ce qu'il dirait serait entendu et il n'osait donc pas dire exactement ce qu'il voulait à sa Némésis.

« Zabini est en danger. Viens avec moi, elle attend dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde » Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Apparemment, le trio Gryffondor n'était pas le seul conscient des qualités dissimulées spéciales d'une salle de bains hantée. Il trouvait facile de devoir marcher à côté de Draco. Il fit une pause un petit moment et il lui demanda doucement.

« Restes-tu à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Pâques ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Je me demandais ce que tu ferais quand l'été viendrait. »

Draco clignota des yeux et se sentit légèrement malade. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'été approchait à grand pas. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou une fois depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, exigeant qu'il y reste pour Noël. Son père était en prison et il ne savait pas si un quelconque Mangemort l'avait vu aider Weasley contre les golems. Il était évident que tout ce qu'il avait fait était de le rendre un peu plus indésirable dans sa propre maison.

L'été serait difficile en effet … peut-être même mortel.

« Je me débrouillerai. » se moqua Draco, mais il n'était pas aussi certain qu'auparavant.

« Peut-être devrais-tu discuter de la gestion de tes vacances avec le Professeur Snape. Il saura te conseiller. » Dit Harry avec conviction.

Draco regarda le profil du Gryffondor.

« Il t'a vraiment autant aidé depuis ta cécité ? » demanda t-il, ne pensant pas à le dire en termes plus délicats. Harry inclina la tête. Rien de plus ne fut dit, alors qu'ils entendaient des pleurs et des gémissements. Apparemment Mimi essayait d'accompagner Blaise dans ses lamentations.

Draco entra en premier et Harry suivit. Les pleurs baissèrent considérablement, mais la fille était impossible à consoler. Harry connaissait ce sentiment.

« Zabini, j'ai apporté de l'aide. »

« Je ne veux pas de son aide. Je ne veux pas ton aide non plus ! » Cria Blaise, tenant sa cravate rayé devant ses yeux, les tamponnant avec cela.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, princesse de ne pas laisser Crabbe et Goyle, ou pire encore Nott vous trouver reniflante avec la lettre ouverte que tout le monde peut lire ! Un Sang-De-Bourbe serait plus reconnaissant ! » Renifla Draco, plutôt fâché à l'exposition flagrante de non reconnaissance.

Le reniflement continua et Harry passa devant Draco se dirigeant vers Zabini et il appliqua doucement une main où il pensait que l'épaule de Blaise se trouvait. A la deuxième reprise il la trouva et il sentit la Serpentarde pleurer.

Blaise s'éloigna du doux contact. Pas parce que c'était un contact de garçon, pas du tout ; Blaise avait eu assez d'expérience de contacts et pas tous agréables. C'était juste que le contact d'Harry Potter était juste si … différent. Fin, aérien, si doux qu'elle ne le sentit presque pas et en même temps il était encourageant et il lui montrait son soutien, comme s'il connaissait la douleur qui passait entre eux et qu'il la comprenait …

Et de plus, qu'il en connaissait une sortie.

« Que dit cette lettre ? » dit-il doucement, sa voix caressant ses oreilles de la même manière que celle de Draco les irritait. Elle voulut menacer le Gryffondor et lui crier dessus, mais la tonalité de la voix, ainsi que le contact la désarma complètement.

« Ma mère est morte. Voldemort l'a attrapée hier matin. Elle savait qu'il viendrait pour elle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était la vision qu'il avait vue la veille. La femme criant et criant… la douleur et l'âme qui pleurait… La mère de Blaise. La répercussion de Voldemort. Harry recula et soupira.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, et il sentit une larme chaude tomber sur le dos de sa main. Elle l'incita à pleurer aussi. « Voldemort a tué sa mère parce qu'elle a refusé d'héberger les Mangemorts blessés à Noël, après la mort de son mari sur l'attaque de Poudlard. » indiqua Draco d'une voix impassible. Il avait espéré que sa mère serait comme Blaise, et lui montrerait, par n'importe quel signe sa confiance et qu'il pouvait se fier à elle ; mais rien de cela n'était venu. Cependant, il la préférait ainsi plutôt que de la voir se faire torturer à mort pour le caprice d'un fou.

Blaise grinça ses dents.

« Si je voulais lui dire cela, Malfoy, je l'aurais fait ! »

«Tu n'aurais pas eu la force de ne pas pleurer après les deux premiers mots, Zabini. J'ai dû lire la lettre pour comprendre ce qui te mettait dans un tel état. » Ricana t-il à la fille, et elle hurla, vacillant jusqu'à la cible facile pour exploser sa colère. Draco recula, mais Harry l'attrapa avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lancer ses ongles au visage de Draco.

« Draco essaye seulement de t'aider. Il est juste un peu secoué par tout cela. » Blaise une fois de plus eu le sentiment que le Garçon-Qui-Vécu l'avait désarmé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Draco plia les bras et arqua un sourcil provocant, mais elle ne vit plus rouge autour d'elle. Elle recula jusqu'au couvercle des toilettes où elle s'assit.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. Mais personne ne se déplaça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était comme si le silence était rempli d'arguments et de décisions, comme si c'était la conversation la plus importante de la vie de Blaise. Mais après un certain temps passé avec la présence de la main d'Harry sur son épaule et le regard de Draco verrouillé dans le sien, le feu éclata dans son âme, étouffant et froid en même temps.

Blaise sût qui elle était maintenant. Aucune incertitude ne la régissait désormais. Elle se leva. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et se tint un peu vers sa gauche. Elle observa les deux garçons. Elle estima soudainement que les mystères du monde autour d'elle étaient dévoilés. Elle voyait maintenant, Draco et son étrange dépression des derniers mois, le sentiment tranquille d'Harry quand il venait aux cours de potions et surtout, le manque clair d'événements d'hostilité entre les deux antagonistes éternels.

Elle prit sa décision. « Je dois voir Dumbledore. Et Snape. »

**§*&o&*§**

Remus, Sirius et Severus étaient tous réunis autour d'un objet placé dans une boîte de verre spécialement enchantée pour éviter tout préjudice à venir. Ou plutôt, des objets, car la boîte contenait les restes de la lettre explosive et argentée que l'ancien ministre avait bêtement ouverte à mains nues. Là où il avait déchiré la lettre, des tâches de sang et de chair s'accrochaient toujours à l'enveloppe. Sur le petit reste du dos de l'enveloppe, la moitié supérieure de la tête du serpent suivait les mouvements des trois hommes avec un œil plein de haine.

« As-tu déjà vu quelque chose de semblable avant ? » demanda Sirius à Severus. Snape n'apprécia pas la tonalité suggestive.

« Je n'ai jamais été assez proche de Voldemort pour qu'il me montre ses courriers, clébard. »

« Oh bien sûr, tu as seulement dû faire des potions tels que des détergents pour toilettes. »

« Sirius, Severus, taisez-vous ! » dit Remus. Il regarda Snape d'un air interrogateur jusqu'à ce que le regard pénétrant du loup-garou se heurte au regard coupant de Snape.

Snape ricana et regarda encore l'enveloppe.

« Je pourrais peut-être voir ce qu'est la potion qui était dedans, et, si je suis extrêmement chanceux, qui l'a faite. »

« Comment saurais-tu qui a fait une potion ? »

« Une potion de ce niveau et aussi brillante qui s'activerait aussi spécifiquement, et causerait la mort aussi bien que la marque des ténèbres, peut seulement être le travail d'un maître. Les meilleurs maîtres essayent souvent de faire apparaître leur signature. Elle se compose habituellement d'une non-réaction spécifique, d'un composant non-magique dans la potion qui ne sert à rien mais qui permet d'identifier qui est son fabricant. »

« Tu as une signature, Sévy ? » demanda Sirius dans une voix railleuse, se penchant vers Snape qui regardait impassiblement Sirius.

« Non pas une qui soit aussi évidente comme les ingrédients de moldu. »

« C'est-à-dire que tu ajoutes ta graisse ou quelque chose de tes cheveux ? » Sirius ne lâchait pas prise. Snape le regarda avec la supériorité dont il savait que Black ne pourrait pas tolérer.

« Honnêtement, Black, maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n'es toléré que par toi-même. »

Remus rit, alors que Black se mettait en colère. Le rire de Lupin calmait toujours sans réelle raison. Severus renifla et ouvrit soigneusement le couvercle de la boîte en verre. Recherchant sa baguette magique, il charma deux morceaux de l'enveloppe dans un flacon en verre et les scella avec fermeté. Il se recula, signalant que les deux autres membres de l'Ordres étaient libres pour faire le reste des sorts.

Remus et Sirius lancèrent leurs sorts simultanément avec un petit signe d'assentiment brusque entre eux. L'Ordre essayait de découvrir l'expéditeur et son endroit. Snape les observa travailler ensemble pendant un moment. Une chaleur extrême l'envahit pendant quelques temps alors qu'il observait les deux sorciers travailler les flux magiques pour atteindre leur but. Il semblait manquer quelque chose aux deux maraudeurs, comme s'ils n'étaient plus complets sans leurs compères. Severus se ressaisit, saisissant le flacon en verre. Il se tourna pour aller fermer la porte doucement derrière lui, pour ne pas distraire le crétin. Il avait l'habitude d'être tellement facilement distrait quand il travaillait.

Il marcha seul vers la salle de classe des potions. Il se sentait encore seul dehors, souhaitant faire parti d'un groupe dans lequel il ne pourrait jamais s'adapter. D'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant que James et Lily n'aient pas été là pour démontrer plus de choses qu'il avait oublié et que son cœur avait une fois désiré.

« Professeur Snape ! »

Il se tourna avec une grâce vers l'audacieux qui avait eu l'impertinence de l'interrompre dans un de ces rares moments où il s'autorisait à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il s'avéra être Draco Malfoy. Il vérifia sa vitesse et ne fut pas aussi sympathique avec le garçon autant qu'il aurait pu l'être si ça en avait été un autre. Il n'était toujours pas certain de comment se comporter avec Draco après l'attaque de Poudlard, et avec Lucius.

« Oui, M. Malfoy ? »

« Le directeur a besoin de vous dans son bureau. C'est au sujet de Zabini. »

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974 - Onarluca

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Bêta : Momo974 /Onarluca**

**Go with the tide II**

Chapitre 4

Rien de ce que le professeur Snape avait dit à Blaise n'aurait pu la préparer à la terreur qu'elle ressentit quand elle prit avec Crabbe et Goyle le portoloin pour la réunion avec Voldemort. Elle tremblait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et ses deux camarades aussi. Aujourd'hui ils allaient à une réunion spéciale, eux et cinq autres nouveaux initiés au groupe des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Blaise ressassa dans sa tête tout ce que le professeur Snape lui avait dit et répété, toutes les réponses aux questions possibles, tous les conseils pour d'éventuels privilèges, toutes les choses possibles qui étaient demandées par l'incarnation aux yeux rouges de la terreur du monde sorcier.

Son estomac était rempli de potion qu'elle avait été obligée d'avaler, son coeur battait avec haine et peur, son esprit prenait connaissance de son environnement avec plus de vivacité que si on l'avait lâché dans une fosse pleine de serpents - ce qui, en réalité, était le cas. Des personnes en cape noire avaient formé un cercle dans un semi-lit de pierre. Chaque Mangemort tenait un initié devant lui pour le présenter. Personne ne parlait, et les masques blancs irradiaient étrangement de froid et d'insensibilité tout autour d'elle. _Au nom de Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ? Je ne peux pas faire ça! _

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts... » fit une voix légèrement sifflante, et comme si quelqu'un venait de tourner un bouton, Blaise arrêta de ressentir quoi que se soit. Elle ne sentait ni la peur, ni l'horreur, ni le froid ni même l'appréhension. En fait, c'était comme si elle était sous Imperium. Peut-être que c'était le lien complexe d'esprit que le professeur Snape avait établi avec elle, ainsi donc elle pouvait utiliser son expérience dans l'Occlumencie, peut-être que c'était juste son instinct de survie, ou sa peur qui avait simplement dépassé le stade où elle était capable de la sentir. Elle pencha la tête comme tout le monde, et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Il y avait une petite tâche de boue sur une de ses baskets.

« Vous m'avez amené de nouveaux membres qui souhaitent purger le monde des Sangs Mélés. Avez-vous testé leur fidélité ? »

Les Mangemorts répondirent tous oui à des niveaux variés. Voldemort marcha avec désinvolture autour du cercle formé par les silhouettes immobiles, ses robes faisant un léger bruissement. Nagini s'enroula au milieu, la partie supérieure de son corps ondulant comme un cobra hypnotisant. Par moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêtait, regardait le jeune tremblotant devant lui, peu audacieux pour oser quelque chose si proche du Lord. Parfois, il le touchait avec ses longs doigts blancs et squelettiques; pour d'autres il ne montrait même pas un léger signe d'attention.

Mais il s'arrêta quand il arriva là où était Blaise.

« C'est la fille de Zabini. » La présenta Nott, le Mangemort avec qui son père était ami, probablement suite à un regard interrogateur de Voldemort.

« Ah. » dit Voldemort, et il se remit en route. Blaise ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ce ne serait pas tout. Quand il eut fini son inspection, Voldemort s'installa à côté de Nagini, qui ondulait toujours en suivant une danse silencieuse. « Amenez-moi le premier. » ronronna-t'il.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds roux que Blaise ne connaissait pas et dont elle était presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu à Poudlard. Il resta seul là où un Mangemort l'avait guidé en le prenant par l'épaule.

« Regarde mes yeux, » ordonna Voldemort d'une voix douce et velouteuse « et dis-moi, veux-tu me servir ? »

« O-oui, Seigneur. » L'accent suggérait que le garçon venait de Durmstrang, pensa Blaise.

« Comment ? Qu'es-tu prêt à payer pour me servir ? »

« Ri-rien, Seigneur. »

« Rien ? » Voldemort sourit comme un dément. Comme le garçon faisait un signe de la tête, il dit doucement "Doloris".

Blaise frissonna, pensant que les hurlements du garçon la hanteraient pour toujours. Comment pourrait-elle supporter cela encore et encore? Sans même prendre en compte le fait que ce serait celle qu'il ferait crier le plus longtemps. _Rapelle toi ta vengeance. Rapelle toi Mère._

Le garçon gémit, se mit en boule sur le sol, et Voldemort mit encore deux long doigts sous le menton du garçon qui l'immobilisèrent à nouveau. Un petit moment passa, et les yeux de Voldemort semblèrent fouiller ceux, douloureux, du garçon. Puis il se redressa, pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette tremblante et dit _Avada Kedavra_.

« J'espère que le prochain sera digne d'estime. » dit-il simplement, poussant le corps sur le côté. Il fit signe à Nott de guider Blaise là où avait été l'autre garçon. _Rappelle-toi Mère. Rappelle- toi la vengeance_.

« Regarde mes yeux, » dit Voldemort.

_Et maintenant oublie tout._

**§*&o&*§**

Snape faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, serrant les dents, tenant son avant-bras gauche plaqué contre son torse, l'agrippant régulièrement, comme si ça pouvait soulager la douleur. Une fois de plus, il se sentait inutile. Il n'avait pas été capable de dissuader Zabini de faire ce qu'il ne pouvait plus assumer. Il avait été incapable de persuader Dumbledore de convaincre la jeune fille; Bien qu'il ait vu l'éclat de rage dans les yeux de la Serpentarde, il avait vu qu'elle irait sans même quelqu'un pour la conseiller, et qu'elle pourrait même ne pas revenir de l'initiation.

Et maintenant il pouvait sentir à travers le lien d'esprit sa terreur, ce qui lui faisait penser à la sienne quand il avait été à sa place. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela ne s'était-il pas terminé la veille de Noël? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé les golems pour l'écraser au lieu de les désactiver immédiatement?_ Un élancement de sa Marque le stoppa dans ses lamentations, et de colère, le Maître des Potions brisa la première fiole à portée de main. Puis il sentit les sentiments de Zabini enfler dans son esprit et troubler ses pensées à nouveau – il ferma les yeux et il l'encouragea gentiment à les laisser faire, repoussant son subconscient loin de la Legilimencie de Voldemort. La douleur qui viendrait quand il s'attaquerait à sa chair et l'urgence de protéger l'esprit de Zabini, envahirent Snape. Il insulta presque son esprit par ses pensées, ordonnant doucement _et maintenant oublie tout._

**§*&o&*§**

« Me serviras-tu, Blaise Zabini ? »

« Avec mon coeur, mon âme et mon corps, mon Seigneur. » répondit Blaise, et mit toute sa volonté pour réussir le test par ses mots. Les sentiments étaient évidents dans le ton de sa voix, et la sincérité était ouvertement claire dans son esprit.

« Feras-tu comme ton père ? »

« Mieux, mon Seigneur. » souffla-t-elle, croyant en ses propres mots, scellant sa promesse.

« Et à propos de ta mère ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de la tuer moi-même. » répondit-elle selon sa ligne de bonne conduite, ajoutant facilement le venin dont elle avait besoin – il enflait abondamment dans son coeur, même si la cible n'était pas sa mère.

« Donne-moi ta vie maintenant, Blaise Zabini. » défia Voldemort.

« Volontier, mon Seigneur. » dit-elle par réflexe et elle sorti sa baguette, espérant qu'elle n'était pas allée contre un ordre. Pourtant, l'autre possibilité ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça dans l'état où elle était à ce moment-là. Elle haleta quand les doigts froids et morts de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé serrèrent sa main, pointant sa baguette vers elle.

_Maintenant, c'est le test final._ _Redresse-toi, mais pas complètement._

Elle s'attendait à être la victime d'un Impardonnable, mais à la place, Voldemort pris son autre bras aussi bien que le gauche, et il l'offrit à Nagini, la paume vers le haut. Le gros serpent enfonça ses crochets dans le bras de Blaise.

La douleur était aveuglante, et elle n'entendit pas le sort lancé par Tom Jedusort. Puis elle sembla s'estomper seulement pour être remplacée par une douleur encore plus grande – Blaise sentait comme si son bras avait été coupé – puis ce fut terminé, un petit reste d'élancement comme un souvenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux – des larmes coulaient, et elle regarda la marque répugnante qui se trouvait maintenant sur sa chair sensible. _Tu es entrée._

**§*&o&*§**

Draco boudait de manière appropriée dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard alors que Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson marmonnaient et frimaient à propos de leur initiation dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco n'avait pas pensé qu'il soit possible que Crabbe et Goyle puissent ensemble dire des phrases aussi longues que " C'était impressionnant " et " Regarde comme c'était cool ! " et autres. Zabini broyait du noir et regardait sous son nez de manière hautaine, refusant de dire autre chose que " C'était simplement ce qu'un vrai chef doit faire." Elle ne regardait pas Draco, et il ricana.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas pût y aller, Draco. » roucoula Pansy, mais avec nettement moins de grâce dans la voix. Draco avait vraiment perdu un peu de son prestige quand son père avait été emprisonné.

« Dumbledore met son nez dans mes affaires, et je ne serai pas surpris que quelqu'un d'autre dans le corps enseignant le fasse aussi. C'est trop risqué d'avoir la marque. »

« Mais tu disais que tu prendrais tous les risques pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Et je le ferais. Mais je lui serais plus utile si je ne suis pas marqué et libre, plutôt que marqué et emprisonné. Il y a assez d'un Malfoy à Azkaban. » dit Draco d'une voix trainante. « Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes la politique, Parkinson. Donc soit contente d'avoir été initiée et essaie de ne pas avoir un air de triomphe ; nous ne voulons pas que ta merveilleuse beauté soit expulsée et persécutée, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco eu un large sourire, montrant toutes ses dents blanches et brillantes comme un carnivore avant la bataille. Ses yeux brillèrent, et Pansy recula pour aller continuer son spectacle ailleurs. Draco se pencha en arrière, regardant Blaise. Elle était vraiment la seule qu'il respectait pour avoir pris la marque répugnante sur son avant-bras. Il se demanda s'il aurait un jour le cran de faire quelque chose qui demandait un minimum de courage. Draco se tourna lui-même en ridicule. Il doutait d'être aussi bien que ça.

Plus tard, le Directeur des Serpentards marcha vers la Salle Commune. Toutes les conversations moururent quand il entra, et la pièce déjà froide devint glacée. Les nouveaux Mangemorts, et ceux qui aspiraient à l'être, le regardèrent avec des yeux noirs. Le professeur Snape leur sourit d'un air sarcastique et sortit sa cape s'enroulant autour de lui dans un majestueux mouvement, la porte claquant bruyamment derrière lui. Parkinson rassembla Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise autour d'elle avec un sourire empoisonné et conspirateur. Elle proposa à Draco de venir, mais il roula des yeux et se pelotonnas encore plus dans le fauteuil où il était assis. Il n'avait pas envie de voir encore un autre Mark s'exhibant au sujet de la traîtrise de Rogue alors qu'il était exactement pareil.

**§*&o&*§**

C'était l'aube quand Harry sentit que ce serait un beau dimanche matin de début février. Le chant des oiseaux le réveilla comme toujours. Il bougea dans le lit et sentit immédiatement le poids de Sasha qui glissait, montant sur ses jambes par dessus les couvertures, rampant sur le lit puis s'enroulant chaudement autour de son poignet.

« Bonjour Sasha. » Harry sourit alors qu'il sentait le ruban froid s'installer à sa place habituelle. Sasha était devenue aussi proche de lui que l'était Hedwige, peut-être encore plus, à cause des choses que Sasha faisait encore, comme un semblant de vision, quand Harry en avait besoin. Il caressa la tête triangulaire, et senti la langue fourchue toucher légèrement le bout de ses doigts.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit le serpent. Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle Maître. Il s'assit dans le lit et s'étira, puis se leva, tâtonna et s'habilla avec son jean et son pull, à la bonne taille, assez chauds et ajustés. Sirius lui avait acheté une garde-robe complète qui convenait à ses besoins, à la fois des vêtements sorciers et des vêtements moldus. Il sourit, pensant à Sirius et se demanda s'il essayait encore de nettoyer la vieille maison familiale qui était inhabitée depuis maintenant presque une décennie.

Harry mit ses robes d'école et prit sa cane, prêt à sortir de sa chambre pour aller s'exercer une heure ou deux avant que les étudiants ne se lèvent, quand il entendit le battement léger des ailes d'un hibou. Ensuite le bec de l'oiseau tapa à la fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et chercha le loquet à tâtons. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, une chouette vola à l'intérieur.

« Hedwige ? » demanda-t'il, mais le hululement de la chouette n'était pas celui de Hedwige. Harry tendit sa main et sentit les serres de l'oiseau se poser dessus. Il caressa les plumes de la poitrine de la chouette et laissa sa main trainer le long de la patte, où ses doigts touchèrent finalement un papier. Il le prit et la chouette s'envola au loin avant qu'il ne puisse prendre un gâteau dans la poche de sa robe. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin, dit la formule dont il avait besoin, puis posa ses doigts sur la surface pour lire.

_Retrouve-moi chez Mimi Geignarde, s'il-te-plait._

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, il n'y avait pas de signature. Il sentit le papier – l'encre était l'encre habituelle des étudiants, et il ne pouvait rien sentir de différent.

« Sasha, est-ce que le hibou venait de l'école ? » demanda-t'il en fourchelangue.

« Il était marron et crème. Probablement » répondit le serpent corail.

Harry décida de répondre à la convocation de la lettre, mais pas avant de prendre quelques précautions. Il tapota doucement autour de lui et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea facilement vers la chambre de l'autre préfet : Hermione Granger. Il murmura le mot de passe et entra. Il avança doucement vers le lit, et tapota doucement le coin des oreillers pour trouver Hermione. Sa main frôla son épaule et il la secoua gentiment.

« Hermione... Réveille-toi. »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant quand il entendit un léger sursaut et un déplacement.

« Harry, je ne suis pas habillée ! » dit une Hermione légèrement choquée et endormie, reculant à son contact.

« Tu devrais l'être ? » demanda-t'il sardoniquement, et gloussa face au silence embarrassé de son amie. Il se redressa et se retourna. Il était amusé, comme toujours, lorsqu'Hermione oubliait qu'il était aveugle. De plus, cela renforçait sa confiance en lui, parce que si elle oubliait ce fait, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne se le rappelait pas.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t'elle. Harry l'entendit remuer, elle était sûrement en train de s'habiller.

« J'ai reçu ça. Je pense que je ne devrais pas y aller seul, juste au cas où » Il tendit le mot dans sa direction approximative. Le mot lui fut enlevé des mains.

« Ça pourrait être un piège. On doit aller réveiller Ron ? »

« Et Seamus et Neville se réveilleront aussi. Tu sais combien Ron est discret quand il se réveille. Je ne pense pas que celui qui m'ait envoyé cela veuille que tout le monde le sache. "

« Très bien. Allons-y ensemble. Pourtant, j'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que je vais manquer mes révisons avant le petit-déjeuner » dit Hermione autoritairement. « Je suis habillée. »

**§*&o&*§**

Quand ils entrèrent dans les toilettes, seule Blaise était à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas un piège.

« Je voulais te dire de venir seul, pas accompagné » dit brusquement Blaise quand elle vit Hermione.

« On peut lui faire confiance Blaise, et je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »

Harry l'entendit brusquement respirer. Hermione était silencieuse, étudiant probablement la Serpentarde.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en une lettre anonyme. » La voix de Blaise devint inaudible et elle fit les cent pas.

« En quoi peut-on t'aider ? » demanda Hermione, regardant suspicieusement le bandage sur l'avant-bras gauche de Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Retourne te coucher. » Répliqua Blaise. Hermione se vexa, mais Harry les coupa d'une voix calme et sérieuse.

« Hermione est là parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je pense que peut-être – j'ai- besoin de son aide, au moins. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Si tu appelles ça bien . » marmonna Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Dis-lui Blaise. Elle sait garder un secret. Elle sait à propos du professeur Snape, et même à propos de la lycanthropie du professeur Lupin quand personne n'était encore au courant. » L'encouragea Harry.

« Je suis une Mangemorte. » Dit Blaise sans prendre de gants, et tandis que Hermione sursautait elle sourit et s'avança pour expliquer comment elle était entrée au service de Voldemort dans le but d'espionner pour Dumbledore maintenant que la couverture de Snape avait sautée. Elle ajouta également ce qui la motivait, sous les encouragements d'Hermione. « Mais je pense que j'aurais besoin de plus d'aide maintenant. J'ai besoin d'apprendre des choses qui ne sont pas enseignées en cinquième année. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hermione, mais Blaise se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry Potter, tu es le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je t'ai vu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et tu as fais face à Voldemort plus de fois que quiconque que je connaisse et tu es toujours vivant. J'ai besoin que tu sois mon professeur. »

« Moi ? » demanda Harry, déconcerté. « Pourquoi pas le Professeur Lupin qui est meilleur ? Ou le Professeur Snape, il m'a appris –»

« J'y ai pensé. Je ne peux pas demander au Professeur Snape plus que ce qu'il fait déjà – il m'apprend l'occlumencie et à garder un lien avec mon esprit et pour le moment j'apprends encore. Et tu as affronté Voldemort – je veux que tu me montre comment on se sent. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on se sent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on se sent quand ta vie dépend de ce que tu feras l'instant suivant, si tu seras chanceux ou si ton but est bon, ou si tu as bien tout prévu. Tu ne peux pas feindre ça. » dit Harry, revivant ses émotions, complètement prêt à rejeter l'appel de Blaise. C'était aux adultes de faire ce genre de choses.

« J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée, Potter. » dit sèchement Blaise, et Harry frissonna, se sentant soudainement un peu coupable. Tout compte fait, il n'était pas le seul qui devait supporter Voldemort. Il essaya une autre tactique.

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était – j'y voyais encore. Je suis aveugle maintenant. » dit-il plutôt méchamment, peut-être parce qu'il se poussait à dire un fait qui lui faisait encore profondément mal. Au fond, Harry souffrait de toujours tout tapoter autour de lui, d'utiliser les yeux d'un serpent, de se servir de sorts pour lire et écrire. Il se doutait qu'il le ferait toujours.

Blaise était silencieuse à propos de ça, mais assez curieuse. Hermione vint la soutenir.

« Elle a raison, Harry. Ce n'est pas la question de ta cécité ; tu l'as prouvé plusieurs fois, et pendant l'Attaque de Poudlard, tu as trouvé Voldemort sans rien voir du tout ! Ce qui s'est passée au dernier Noël se produira à nouveau et ça sera pire, et nous le savons tous. Cette fois les étudiants devront aussi se battre, et je veux être préparée aussi. Je t'aiderais, et tu m'apprendras aussi et peut-être Ron de-même. Nous devons savoir, et même plus. Voldemort ne s'attendra pas à ça. Tu es même plus qualifié pour nous aider maintenant que tu es aveugle, tu ne vois pas ? »

« Non, j'ai quelques problèmes pour voir, » dit Harry amèrement. « Hermione, j'ai assez de pain sur la planche comme ça ! Ne rends pas ça encore plus difficile ! » La voix de Harry s'intensifiait pour la première fois depuis septembre.

« Pense-y au moins, Harry Potter. » dit Blaise « Tu peux me répondre par hibou, mais seulement de bonne heure. Je vais considérer que tu rejettes mon appel seulement si tu ne réponds pas d'ici le week-end prochain. Mais pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait y réfléchir ? »

Harry était silencieux, mâchant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision maintenant et il ne pouvait pas refuser à Blaise – pas quand elle prenait autant de risques que l'avait fait le professeur Snape.

« J'y penserais. » admit-il à contre-coeur.

La jeune serpentard recula, mais s'arrêta à l'entrée des toilettes.

« Poudlard ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Potter. Tu es une cible ; tout le monde l'est, vraiment, et je ne pourrais pas te prévenir comme je le fais avec le Professeur Snape. Donc penses-y vraiment. » dit-elle d'un air sévère, et elle partit.

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine _(DISPARUE SANS LAISSER DE TRACE !!!!!)_

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry avait eu sa discussion avec Blaise et Hermione, et il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Quand il en parla à Sirius, il l'avait frappé à l'épaule et lui avait dit d'avancer, puis s'était enfui en disant que c'était ses histoires.

Mais Harry n'était pas certain.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux offrir que Rémus ne peut pas? C'est lui le putain de prof de DCFM, qu'on le laisse gagner sa putain de paye!_ Sirius avait semblé trop désireux d'enseigner à Harry en dehors de la salle de classe et avait laissé entendre que tous les professeurs de l'Ordre étaient d'accord. Harry n'avait pas parlé à Rémus de l'offre de Blaise. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Il marchait à tâtons à travers le couloir principal après sa période d'étude où, contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas étudié pour les ASPICs, ruminant contre tout. _Mais si Blaise part et meurt parce qu'elle ne savait pas quelque chose que j'aurais pu lui dire à propos de Voldemort ? Ce serait encore pire qu'avec Cédric. Au moins, dans le cas de Cédric, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. _Mais de l'autre coté, il hésitait, faisant un pas en avant puis acceptant, juste comme s'il s'agissait d'une marche difficile hors de sa chambre et dans tout le château quand il apprenait comment faire face à sa cécité.

_Peut-être que c'est tout cela; la peur de l'inconnu, et puis une fois que je l'aurai compris, cela passera…mais si je joue avec le feu et que je brûle quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Peut-être que Snape ou Dumbledore l'aiderait plus que son parrain. Harry décida qu'il en parlerait au premier des deux qui serait disponible.

«Ici Harry !» la voix d'Hermione le guida au bon endroit sur le banc, il plia sa canne et s'assit. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner et le brouhaha du Hall principal devenait de plus en plus fort.

«Hey Hermione. Est-ce que Ron est arrivé ?»

«Je suis juste à côté de toi» ricana Ron, empoignant l'épaule d'Harry.

«J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avec l'odeur de transpiration due au Quidditch» Sourit tristement Harry.

«Tu sais que tu pourrais venir en faire avec nous» fit Ron, toujours déçu de la décision d'Harry de ne plus jouer au Quidditch.

« Ron, on en a fini avec ça. L'unique fois où j'ai joué après que je sois devenu aveugle était pour prouver une broutille. Pas pour me montrer en spectacle. En plus, Ginny fera un très bon attrapeur. » Souffla patiemment Harry.

«Mais nous jouons contre Serpentard la prochaine fois !»

«Ron ! Veux-tu bien le laisser tranquille» tonna la voix d'Hermione avec irritation. Harry sourit alors que le carillon annonçait que le repas était prêt et les professeurs prirent place sur la haute table.

**§*&o&*§**

Blaise Zabini s'assit entre Pansy et Goyle, supportant leur discussion à propos de tout- ou plutôt le blabla de Pansy et les borborygmes de Goyle. Assise, le dos droit, la face sombre et les yeux plein d'une colère qui la remplissait d'une furieuse envie de vivre, elle parla peu et mangea encore moins ; c'était le moment où cela se produirait. La table des Serpentards était presque totalement engloutie par l'adrénaline due à l'anticipation. Elle croisa les yeux de Draco et ils se moquèrent l'un de l'autre - des paroles affectueuses qui avaient remplacé les bavardages au sujet de leur dégoût mutuel ou de leur délirante attirance mutuelle.

La vérité était que Blaise aimait Draco - et lui faisait confiance. Cela faisait une semaine entière et son secret n'avait pas été découvert, et le plus important, rien dans le comportement de Draco n'indiquait ses véritables ambitions, tout comme le professeur Snape. Ses pensées retournèrent vers la raison de toute cette agitation. Elle pria Dieu qu'il l'ait prise au sérieux et qu'il ait mit des sorts de protection. Mais autre chose l'effrayait aussi. Si le maître des potions était préparé, peut-être la soupçonneraient-ils d'avoir trahis les nouveaux mangemorts ?

«Maintenant, c'est le moment, maintenant, c'est le moment.» murmurait Pansy avec anticipation, comme un enfant qui regarde un cadeau tant attendu devant elle. Blaise fit un signe de tête.

«Pourrais-tu arrêter de regarder comme si tu savais que quelque chose va se passer? J'ai dit que ce serait maintenant, et ce le sera, alors essaie de te contrôler !» claqua-t-elle à Pansy, et Draco sourit.

«Vraiment, Pansy» dit-il «On pourrait presque croire que V-le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a initié parce qu'il avait besoin d'un fou du roi.» Pansy lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas.

Blaise réalisa, toutefois, qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle devait le faire maintenant. Elle prit sa baguette dans son sac et fit en sorte que tous les Serpentards puissent la voir, mais pas les professeurs. Elle regarda la grande table où mangeait Severus Snape.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il l'attendait, il était prêt. Il cligna des yeux une fois, comme pour lui donner son consentement, alors il détourna les yeux et posa une question à Madame Bibine. Blaise déglutit et murmura le sort qui, ressemblant à un petit courant d'air, voyagea vers Snape et l'engloutit pendant une seconde. Snape fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait un soupçon et regarda autour de lui. Blaise cacha immédiatement sa baguette dans sa manche et Pansy lança un cri perçant de délice.

Toute la salle sursauta alors que Snape repoussait soudainement son siège, cognant le dos de la chaise et agrippant ses vêtements en agonie. Effectivement, bientôt sa peau se tendit et craquela et le sang se mit à gicler à travers la pièce. Madame Pomfresh accouru à ses côtés, Dumbledore se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le maître des potions et Snape tomba dans l'inconscience. Il fut rattrapé par Rémus et Madame Pomfresh avant même que les étudiants ne puissent crier. Blaise ignora les félicitations de ses camarades, horrifiée. Le sort avait agit comme il le devait. Snape s'était assis et lui avait donné la permission de le faire sans avoir mis une quelconque protection à ses vêtements. Elle ne savait pas comment se sentir. Elle se leva et couru.

**§*&o&*§**

Ron et Hermione eurent beaucoup de difficulté à empêcher Harry de courir à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Hermione assura au garçon aveugle que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'y aller alors que Pomfresh avait besoin d'espace pour traiter efficacement et rapidement Snape. Ron essaya de bégayer son soutien, mais il abandonna et se contenta de le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se soit calmé et ait repris sa respiration.

«Je me demande qui lui a fait ça.» fit Ron

«Un Serpentard sans doute» Hermione fronça les sourcils.

«Ne fait pas l'enfant. Blaise l'a fait, elle a parlé de quelque chose au sujet de l'avertir, il y a quelque temps, ne l'a-t-elle pas fait?» fit Harry avec une grimace qui fit frissonner ses deux compagnons. C'était une autre preuve que la guerre n'était pas nécessairement constituée de bataille.

«Mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait? Il lui enseigne et la protège, ils sont une équipe» s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

«Oui, et se sont deux Serpentards, Hermione; ils jouent au plus fin. Blaise avait besoin de prouver sa loyauté et Snape l'y a aidé.»

«Je suis si heureux de ne pas être à Serpentard» gémit Ron.

«J'ai besoin de prendre l'air» fit abruptement Harry et il partit vers les jardins. Alors qu'il tapait de sa canne autour de lui de manière irritée, il sentit l'essence d'un fantôme.

«S'il te plait» lui marmonna-t-il. La réponse lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait du baron sanglant. Harry le vit comme un signe du destin, pour ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. «Trouve Blaise Zabini seule, dit lui que je l'attendrais aux serres.»

**§*&o&*§**

Harry s'effondra contre la charpente d'acier de la serre et laissa simplement sa respiration devenir régulière. Sasha se montra et caressa la peau de son poignet.

«Il ssssavait sssse qu'il faisssait, Harry» Sasha essaya de consoler le garçon. Elle se sentait toujours fière lorsqu'Harry la laissait être ses yeux; mais d'habitude c'était pour voir des mauvaises choses. Sasha espérait pouvoir regarder quelque chose de plaisant pour lui, juste une fois.

«Il recherche les problèmes ! Encore ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaie de prouver» siffla Harry à Sasha, en fourchelangue.

«Ne sois pas fâché contre lui» fit Sasha, s'enroulant et serrant la main d'Harry avant de se lover au creux de sa main, encore.

«Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui… pas plus que d'habitude.» marmonna Harry. Un bruit persistant dans le gazon le fit grogner et il dit : «Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez venir, votre absence de subtilité va me rendre fou !»

Ron souffla et se tourna vers Hermione.

«Je t'ai dit qu'il allait nous entendre !» lui dit-il. Hermione ne s'en occupa pas. Il suffisait qu'Harry soit d'assez bonne humeur pour vouloir d'eux autour.

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ?»

«Nous ne pensions pas que tu voulais de nous près de toi» fit précautionneusement Hermione.

«Alors vous n'aviez pas peur que je bondisse sur un Serpentard, hein ?» sourit Harry, avec un sourire démoniaque et ironique.

«Nous avions peur que tu ne les envois aux cieux» fit Ron, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry gloussa, écoutant ses amis se disputer près de lui.

«Non, Sasha et le fait que Snape ait choisi de prendre le sort ont enlevé toute envie de meurtre pour l'instant.» sourit Harry.

«C'est bon à savoir» répondit une autre voix au commentaire, trahie par son émotion, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Blaise. «Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?»

**§*&o&*§**

«Severus… Je sais que tu peux m'entendre.» fit gentiment Dumbledore à la forme inerte du maître des potions. Snape était recouvert de marques et de cloques qui s'estompaient graduellement. La rougeur de sa peau allait persister quelque temps. Dumbledore sentit son cœur se tordre en pensant à la guerre et au fossé que les différents points de vue faisaient aux gens.

«Alors…Pourquoi essayez-vous de le vérifier ?» la voix fatiguée de l'ancien mangemort flotta dans les airs.

«Parce que les vieux hommes aiment exposer l'évidence» fit Dumbledore avec un scintillant sourire rempli de chaleur. «Avez-vous vraiment prit le sortilège entièrement sans aucune sorte de protection ?»

«Si je l'avais fait… je ne me serais pas réveillé avant Pâque» Snape se déplaça avec difficulté dans le lit «alors pour faire court, j'ai prit une potion pour protéger mes fonctions vitales de la magie noire. Je ne savais pas quoi utiliser» il soupira et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.

«Ça ne se voit pas» dit Dumbledore, redressant les draps, absent.

«Allez, directeur. Je suis plus dur à tuer qu'il n'y paraît.» ricana Snape.

«Je sais Severus, je sais. Mais je me demande si tu ne te mets pas dans des situations dangereuses plus que ce qu'il le faudrait.»

«Personne ne sait combien il m'en faut, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait que Zabini soit acceptée dans son groupe.» fit Snape et il se retourna, indiquant que la discussion était terminée. Dumbledore soupira et le quitta sans un mot.

**§*&o&*§**

Blaise regarda Harry avec un peu de mépris parce que d'un côté, elle se sentait comme si elle lui appartenait, mais ne pouvait pas l'attester ouvertement. Elle avait choisi cela, et elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier, mais ça ne la faisait pas se sentir… légèrement jalouse. Son chemin était maintenant plus sombre qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Harry était la lumière, rien d'autre.

«Tu m'as demandé de faire quelque chose il y a quelque temps.» fit Harry

«Oui» répondit-elle prudemment.

«Je suis d'accord. Bien sûr, nous allons devoir trouver un endroit où faire ces leçons sans que tes nouveaux… amis ne le réalisent.» fit Harry.

«Laissez-moi faire, je trouverai une place» fit Hermione et elle s'en alla.

«Dit Harry… est-ce que les leçons sont seulement ouvertes à Blaise?» demanda Ron.

«Tu peux venir Ron, si tu veux.» fit Harry dans un soupir comme s'il renonçait.

Il venait de faire une nouvelle fois un pas en dehors de sa chambre. Maintenant, Harry espérait simplement que le résultat serait aussi bon qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'il avait marché hors de sa chambre après avoir été aveugle pour la première fois de sa vie.

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Only4you

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était profondément concentré sur ses devoirs de métamorphose, lesquels étaient de plus en plus difficiles étant donné que la session des BUSES se rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry n'était pas réellement inquiet; il avait passé des tests beaucoup plus durs que les BUSES, ou des choses qu'aucun système académique ne pouvait lui montrer. Le seul cours pour lequel il était inquiet était l'Histoire de la magie : il avait vraiment du mal à se remémorer les dates des événements. Il soupira, et il commença par pointer sa baguette sur la tortue qui était en face de lui. Cela ne pris pas plus de deux essais, et lorsqu'il chercha autour de lui, la tortue n'était plus là. Il fronça des sourcils, sentant de ses doigts autour de lui pour trouver la tasse qui était supposée être là.

« Hey, Harry ! » La voix d'Hermione sortit le garçon de sa concentration, et il entendit un bruit de fracas à ses pieds, lorsque ses doigts poussèrent involontairement la tasse en porcelaine de Chine.

« Oh, 'Mione… tu viens de tuer ma tortue, » dit-il en poussant un soupir. Il entendit son amie claquer de la langue et marmonner tout bas le charme de Reparo. Une petite tasse en porcelaine de Chine réapparut sur sa main.

« Là, je l'ai ressuscité. C'est vraiment une bonne tasse, apparemment- pas de motif ou de tortue dessiné dessus, » Commenta-t'elle.

« Merci professeur. »La taquina Harry, prenant la tasse précieusement, se remémorant exactement où elle se situait sur le bureau.

«Non vraiment, je suis contente de voir que tu travailles, que tu étudies et que tu progresses si bien ! »

« Merci…mais je ne pense pas que tu sois ici pour me féliciter, je me trompe ? »

« Oh non, je nous ai trouvé une place pour les leçons ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ben, en fait, j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore et c'était son idée » Dit Hermione alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Harry, baissant la voix.

« Bien, ensuite ? »

« C'est une salle très peu connue dans le château, et elle n'apparaît que quand on a vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Le directeur l'a découverte très récemment. Elle s'appelle la Salle sur Demande. »

« C'est judicieux et relativement prudent » Dit Harry pensivement.

« Pas seulement prudent- la pièce te procure tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour apprendre à combattre. » Dit Hermione avec un air triomphant.

« Combattre ? »Ria Harry, « Tu veux faire comme au temps médiéval. »

« Sans façon, j'ai dit que tout le monde devrait avoir des leçons. Nous nous rencontrerons dans la pièce, le soir pendant la période d'étude, Ok ? »

« Je prévoyais de rendre visite à Snape pendant les période d'études. » Dit Harry boudeur.

« Vas-y après le diner ! C'est important ! » Pressa Hermione.

« Je sais combien c'est important et cela l'est encore bien plus que toi ! » Dit Harry d'un ton dur et il entendit Hermione inhaler sa colère. Il mordit sa lèvre, respirant régulièrement. Il savait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas paraître présomptueuse… mais elle l'avait été. Harry déglutit, essayant de dire quelque chose, une simple chose pour amortir la remarque, mais il ne trouva rien.

A la place, il se leva, prit sa tasse faite pour son cours de métamorphose et s'éloigna, sachant que le silence qu'il entendait venant de là où était assise son amie n'était pas bon signe. _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste lui dire que j'étais désolé ?_

**§*&o&*§**

Remus entra dans l'infirmerie au moment où Snape s'apprêtait à partir. Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta et regarda le loup-garou.

« Je commencerais la potion Tue Loup ce soir Lupin » dit-il et il tira sur sa chemise avec précaution. Sa voix était cinglante et accusatrice; pourquoi ce loup garou damné venait le trouver quand son corps était exposé à la vue de tous ? Snape remercia rapidement sa chance qu'au moins les ampoules soient parties.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour la potion Tue-loup, Severus. » dit Remus gentiment, «Mais pour voir comment tu vas. »

«Tout comme vous aimiez le faire à chaque fois que je finissais à l'infirmerie sans avoir demander pour le dérangement ? »

Remus soupira.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça t'ai autant blessé. Tu sais qu'aucun de nous n'était fier de ce que nous faisions à cet âge. D'ailleurs tu t'es vengé. »

« Je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir fait perdre ton job il y a quelques années; que je l'ai fait ne te fait-il pas sentir mieux? »

Les yeux de Remus s'éclairèrent momentanément et Snape ricana en reconnaissant les émotions qu'il avait laissé voir.

« Tu vois? Il est difficile de faire une différence » Dit Snape en se levant avec précaution. Remus observait l'homme, perdant légèrement l'équilibre. Snape avait raison- Remus était toujours en colère contre l'ancien mangemort d'être aussi revanchard, ça lui avait coûté le meilleur job qu'il avait jamais eu; mais il avait un autre job maintenant, et il essayait de comprendre.

« Touché… » Dit Remus doucement lorsque Snape sortit sa baguette et appela sa cape a lui. Il n'avait pas pu répondre autre chose, et il lui semblait encore perdre un match contre l'indifférence en acier qu'il avait développé dans sa jeunesse. Remus souffla.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre _cet _homme. Mais tu n'es désormais plus cet homme. »

Snape tourna le regard vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« Juste comme James n'était plus _cette_ personne, plus après… après Lily, et Sirius… »

« Black sera toujours Black, Lupin, » Snape sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il étreignait son manteau et se redressa. Remus soupira et regarda avec un léger sourire l'homme fier, droit comme un i, invincible. Snape le dépassa avec sa façon habituelle de cingler l'air de ses vêtements et son air menaçant.

Remus cligna des yeux de surprise. _Vient-il vraiment de me faire un clin d'œil !?_

**§*&o&*§**

Harry entendit des pas doux alors qu'il allait vers l'infirmerie. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, se rappelant deux jours auparavant quand il s'était glissé dans l'infirmerie en pleine nuit (étant préfet il ne risquait rien), l'homme qu'il regardait près à tomber en morceau, avec toute la souffrance que sa peau pouvait refléter. Harry avait effectivement vu par Sasha. Mais là, il était en train d'écouter bien sûr, la façon dont marchait l'homme à qui il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite.

« Professeur ? »

« C'est correct, Potter. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » La voix grave résonna, et Harry sourit.

« Vous étiez supposé être à l'infirmerie ! »

« Je vous demande pardon de vous décevoir. N'étiez vous pas supposé prendre votre dîner ? »

« Je lai déjà pris. Je venais vous voir. » Dit Harry et il s'approcha. Sasha se releva de son bras, et Harry rit à se qu'il lui dit. Puis il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Snape eut un sourire satisfait aussi.

« N'hoquetez pas Potter, ça souligne l'incapacité pour la pensée abstraite. » Dit Snape dans un sarcasme bien trempé.

« Professeur, » bégaya Harry.

« Nous sommes dans le corridor Potter, » le réprimanda Snape avant de tourner pour partir. Mais Harry ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir cette fois. Le soupçon se glissa dans son esprit et il se rappela de façon claire et limpide, la première fois qu'il l'avait soupçonné: Snape n'avait jamais dit le nom de Sasha et pourtant, le professeur le connaissait depuis toujours. En réalité, il lui semblait que Snape réagissait toujours aux petites choses: des faits et gestes auxquels seulement un fourchelangue réagirait. Est-ce que c'était toujours possible ?

Harry cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre les pas de Snape très longtemps. En réalité il lui semblait que le Maître des Potions avait quitté le corridor.

_Comment peut-il me dépasser sans que je le sache?_ Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ou l'expliquer; pour Harry ce n'était pas logique puisqu'il avait apprit à détecter tout mouvement même lorsqu'il était profondément encré dans ses pensées. Cependant, le fait était que Snape était parti, et Harry n'avait pas entendu un son.

Il se dirigea vers les donjons, sachant que Snape y serait pour donner cours aux deuxièmes années, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle qui avaient cours après le dîner, lequel s'était fini 20 minutes auparavant. Il avait presque cogné son front contre la porte de la classe du Maître des potions, tellement ancré profondément dans sa hâte qu'il ne tapa pas face à cet environnement si familier. Il poussa la porte et entra précautionneusement, ses oreilles captant juste le bruit des flacons qui s'ouvrent.

« Quelques soient les manières que vous avez, elles se sont clairement évaporées, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Normalement, on frappe avant d'entrer dans une salle. »

« Aimeriez-vous que je sorte pour revenir et frapper ? »

« Je n'essaierais pas à votre place. Je pourrais ne pas vous faire entrer, » la voix de Snape avait l'air étrange, ironique et en même temps quelque peu espiègle. Harry se demanda s'il serait devenu son ami dans le passé quand il était un adolescent - ou quelqu'un d'incroyablement ennuyeux, pour lui. Il n'eu pas le temps pour se décider, cependant, parce que Snape demanda tout à coup :

« Vous aviez une vision le jour où Fudge a été tué, je me rappelle. »

« Oui … »dit Harry prudemment.

« Voudriez-vous bien me dire ce que vous avez vu exactement ? C'est très important. »

Harry trembla, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé de se rappeler des choses faites par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Ne pas oublier de lui poser la question après._

« Il y avait de la vapeur verte tout autour et je voyais à nouveau à travers les yeux de Voldemort … alors j'ai vu une main être arrachée jusqu'à sa chair et me suis senti comme si j'étais soumis au Doloris. Et du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

Snape détecta l'hésitation dans la voix du garçon.

« … C'était comme s'il était dans mon esprit… et sa main serrait mon cœur à la mort. »

Snape était heureux qu'Harry ait été aveugle ainsi- il ne pouvait pas voir la pâleur soudaine de son visage.

« Il vous a parlé ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous avez murmuré avant de vous évanouir, c'est qu'il venait seulement de commencer. Pourquoi ? »

Harry déglutit, jouant avec la canne qui était dans ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Il se pourrait qu'il ait parlé. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment bien de tout. C'est un peu embrouillé. »

« Ne me mentez pas, Potter, vous ne vous y êtes pas exercé. »

« Je ne partage pas le même privilège que Zabini a qui est enseigné l'Occlumencie. »

Harry sourit avec ironie, se penchant sur sa canne.

« Le contact avec les yeux est très important pour l'influence de l'Occlumencie-et vous êtes aveugle. » dit Snape catégoriquement.

« Merci de me le rappeler, professeur. » se moqua d'Harry.

« Ainsi qu'avez-vous vu ou qu'avez-vous entendu que vous ne m'ayez pas encore dit ? »

Harry déglutit et remua.

« Il a dit qu'il prenait plaisir à m'observer. »

« Il a compris le lien d'esprit que vous partagez ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il n'était plus dans mes pensées. Il me semble qu'il pensait dans son esprit, ne s'adressant pas à moi. »

Harry lécha ses lèvres, se sentant soudainement petit et coupable. Snape arpenta la pièce, inquiet au sujet de ce que ces mots pourraient signifier vraiment. Harry soupira intérieurement, et fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa pour se sortir de la conversation désagréable.

« Quand comptiez-vous me dire que vous êtes un Fourchelangue ? » siffla Harry, et Snape cessa d'arpenter la pièce.

Harry sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui. Son cœur sauta des battements alors qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelangue.

Snape observa le jeune Gryffondor pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait été forcé par le destin à le lier à lui. Le garçon avait un peu grandi-pas trop, il était toujours, au mieux, de taille moyenne et ses yeux avaient développé la lueur déterminée d'un combattant qui pourrait tuer même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se focaliser, et il se tenait droit, remuant _presque_ avec anticipation à ce que serait la réponse du maître des Potions.

Snape sourit presque d'un air affecté. Il avait eu un avantage par rapport à Harry depuis qu'il avait étendu ses yeux sur lui: il en savait plus au sujet du jeune Potter que Potter en savait sur lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il savourait et il adorait ça. A quoi était-il prêt à renoncer pour abandonner cet avantage, le cas échéant ?

« Je rêvais de ne jamais vous dire une chose comme celle ci, » répondit Snape calmement, « parce que je ne parle pas réellement la langue des serpents. »

« Alors, comment vous avez compris ce que j'ai demandé ? » Harry demanda triomphalement.

« Réfléchissez, Potter. J'ai dit que je ne le parle pas. Et partez maintenant de ma salle de classe -j'ai une leçon à préparer. »

Harry sortit dans un état de stupéfaction. _Hermione s'en donnera à cœur joie._

**§*&o&*§**

Sirius et Remus regardaient sans cesse la boîte en verre tenant les restes de la lettre meurtrière avec frustration.

« Je n'y crois pas ! C'est comme si elle était arrivée de Mars ! »

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous d'admettre notre défaite, au moins pour maintenant, et de dire à Dumbledore que même sous tous nos sort elle est inviolable par quoique ce soit que nous connaissons. C'est en soi une information.» Dit Remus calmement, regardant le reste du serpent sur l'enveloppe de papier qui les reluquait avec haine.

Sirius donna un coup de pied dans une chaise.

« Oui, l'information est _impressionnante_, ne le dis pas ! Nous savons que c'est l'un des sorts les plus sombres qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais créé - que notre bon vieux seigneur putréfié EN TOC est – Oh surprise - le seul a connaître ! Youppie, nous ne le savions pas déjà, c'est sûr ! »

« Calme-toi, Patmol. Nous n'avons pas entendu ce que Severus a encore fait. En outre, ce n'est pas sans espoir, nous avons une indication de la façon dont cela fonctionne. »

« Bon à moins qu'un gars Moldu essaye d'imposer sa volonté à travers quelque lettre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance de le trouver, ne crois-tu pas ? »

"Je vois que quelqu'un jappe inutilement de nouveau." Raisonna la voix traînante du Maître des Potions qui était à la porte.

Sirius sourit d'un air satisfait au Maître des Potions qui l'observait avec cet air montrant de la supériorité.

« Que dirais-tu si je jappais un autre air pour toi !? »

« Sirius ! Ne le frappe pas. » Dit un Remus irrité.

Snape glissa à l'intérieur du bureau du professeur de DCFM et s'assit.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas allés plus loin que la fois passée avec les sorts ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il me semble qu'à chaque fois qu'il se casse, il devient immédiatement deux fois plus fort. »

« Je devais prévoir ça. » Snape souri d'un air satisfait.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous illumines pas ? » demanda Sirius dans la courtoisie virulente.

Snape frappa de ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

« La raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas casser le sort qui indiquerait où la potion a été faite ou l'endroit où se trouve celui qui a créer son effet, c'est parce que celui qui l'a faite est parvenu à incorporer le charme de Fidelius dans la potion. Vous ne pouvez rien trouver à moins que nous obtenions le nom du Maitre des Potions autrement. »

Une pause quelque peu prolongée s'en suivie où les deux sorciers observèrent Snape.

« … Et ? » Sirius cassa le silence.

« Et j'essaye toujours de trouver la signature. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que de manger un os. » Snape ricana.

« Ainsi tu en es au même point que nous, » dit Sirius triomphalement.

« Au moins je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon but, » dit Snape et il se leva.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry alla se tenir devant la salle sur demande, et se concentra. _J'ai vraiment besoin de ne pas être découvert. Nous avons besoin d'une salle qui maintiendra nos leçons secrètes. _

Il attendit un moment, puis s'avança, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts aient touché une porte où le mur était auparavant. Il sourit légèrement et ouvrit la porte, marchant à l'intérieur.

Sa peau le ressentit immédiatement. Il y avait ici plus de deux ou trois personnes.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il, sa main saisissant sa canne.

« Bonjour Harry, c'est ok, laisse moi te dire qui est ici, » La voix plutôt nerveuse d'Hermione atteint ses oreilles, et il entendit des personnes essayer de respirer calmement.

« Il y a Blaise ici, naturellement, » commença Hermione et Blaise dit salut pour qu'Harry entende que s'était bien elle, « Et Ron… »

« Et ça devrait s'arrêter là ! Nous ne pouvons pas actuellement faire de la publicité, Hermione, à quoi pensais-tu?? »

« Vraiment Harry, pas de danger- ce n'est que moi, » dit la voix de Draco, plutôt amusé.

« Et moi, Harry, je peux garder des secrets, » la voix de Ginny,

« Et vous ne pouvez pas nous tenir ... »

« ... éloignés de toute sottise quelconque, » les voix de Fred et de George.

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas été disposé à enseigner à une _classe_. Puis, il entendit une autre respiration tout à fait familière.

« _Neville _?? »

« Ben, euh je, j'ai surpris Hermione, et ...je voudrais pouvoir combattre ces gens, les Mangemorts, tu sais… J'ai… J'ai de la bonne volonté, » dit Neville timidement, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire non. Il connaissait les raisons de Neville.

« Tu nous aideras tous, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, car elle avait évidemment été la responsable des négociations.

Harry respira et exhala devant sa défaite.

« Bon je devine puisque vous êtes tous ici, que je ne peux pas vous jeter dehors, hein ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques, et dites moi quand vous êtes prêt. Nous commencerons par quelques sorts simples, » dit Harry, et, en entendant les acclamations de la plupart des étudiants, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lys

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

*** **_petit mot d'Onarluca _*****

**Nous recherchons de nouvelles traductrices ainsi qu'une ou deux bêta traductrices.**

_**Attention, avant de vous engager, réfléchissez bien !!!!!**_

Certaines de nos traductrices sont parties sans rien nous dire, j'avoue être énormément déçu de cela, puisqu'elles peuvent partirent sans problème !!!!

Mais la moindre des politesses envers le groupe et surtout envers vous qui êtes les lecteurs. C'est de prévenir !!!!!

Donc nous nous retrouvons avec des chapitres non traduits et des fics qui font du surplace.

Si vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas de new's c'est 1 fois sur 2 à cause de cela, où le chap prévu n'est pas arrivé, soit le chap n'est toujours pas revenu de la correction.

Désolé

***** fin du petit mot *****

**&**

**Dans cette fic, Blaise est une fille !!!!!**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7**

Voldemort avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il inspectait son nouveau groupe de Mangemorts. Il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Beaucoup étaient des enfants de 15 ans, maximum18 ans et seraient seulement des proies faciles pour les nouveaux Aurors. On avait un peu forcé la main à Voldemort, plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serra les dents. Ses meilleurs Mangemorts avaient été tués ou emprisonnés. Beaucoup avaient subi le baiser des Détraqueurs. Cet idiot de Fudge n'avait pas perdu de temps, maintenant qu'il les avait mis derrière les barreaux. Mais il s'était occupé de Fudge, et il n'avait pas perdu de son influence au Ministère. En fait, peut-être que l'Ordre lui avait fait une faveur, après tout.

Il se leva et marcha dans le cercle que les Mangemorts avaient formé.

« Vous avez été sélectionnés pour montrer, pour prouver votre loyauté envers moi et envers la cause que vous servez. Tous les traîtres à leur sang doivent mourir. »

Les Mangemorts l'acclamèrent et remuèrent. Voldemort les laissa faire, et eut un sourire de mauvais augure. Il allait regagner son pouvoir. Il arracherait maintenant les dents de Dumbledore une par une.

Certaines avec plus d'empressement que les autres.

« Je crois que certains d'entre vous ont des nouvelles pour moi. »

Un Mangemort s'avança et s'agenouilla. Elle remonta son masque.

« Pansssy Parkinson... Parle. »

« Nous avons attaqué le Prof – Severus Snape, Seigneur, pour vous venger, » dit-elle fièrement.

« Vous... _avez attaqué_ Severus Snape ? »

« Oui, Seigneur, " bredouilla Pansy, ignorant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« _Doloris_ ! »

Les cheveux de Blaise se hérissèrent sous le hurlement de la jeune fille. Elle détestait Pansy, mais elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre crier comme ça. Ses doigts se contractèrent, pour trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui l'aiderait. _Souviens-toi – arrête Voldemort pendant une punition, et tu scelles ta propre mort_. Blaise se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fortement, et se concentra sur la douleur. Le sort cessa rapidement.

« Essspèce d'imprudente. Tu ne dois pas l'attaquer, tu dois l'abattre ! Tu ne seras pas apte à me servir si tes attaques échouent. » Voldemort siffla de colère pendant que Pansy gémissait, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Blaise fit un pas en avant et s'inclina, en remontant aussi son masque.

« Parle »

« Seigneur, Parkinson a parlé trop vite. C'est moi qui ai arrangé l'attaque contre Snape, et je voulais l'affaiblir sans que Dumbledore ne me suspecte. A ce moment-là toute son attention était tournée vers Malfoy et il ne m'a pas remarqué. Mais Snape est affaibli maintenant, et il est prêt pour vous, Seigneur. » Dit Blaise et elle se mit sur un genou. En essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur, elle ajouta, « Je n'ai jamais rêvé de tuer un ennemi du Seigneur avant que mon Seigneur ne me l'ordonne, ni d'avoir la joie de voir l'écume sortir de sa bouche. »

Voldemort sourit. La fille avait en effet l'instinct de son père, et il pouvait sincèrement sentir la méchanceté et la haine en elle. Elle était l'une de ceux à qui il pourrait très bientôt faire confiance, si elle lui prouvait suffisamment ce dont elle était capable. Pourtant, il avait également senti la même haine et la même répugnance dans un de ses meilleurs maîtres de potions, du moins jusqu'à ce que le maître de potions lui coûte sa victoire. Il acquiesça.

« Tu penses bien et parles encore mieux, Blaise Zabini..., » il ronronnait presque pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle en caressant sa baguette, « je me demande donc ssssi on ne t'a pas appris ce que tu dois dire... _Doloris_. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Ne... n'allez pas... » N'arrêtait pas de répéter Blaise à cause de la fièvre. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, et regarda Snape arriver en tenant deux verres de potions fumantes.

« Un pour Zabini, l'autre pour Parkinson. Malfoy va lui dire qu'il a justifié son absence et les circonstances de son retard avec une histoire à dormir debout. » Dit le Maître des Potions d'un ton si bas qu'Albus peina à comprendre tous les mots.

« Vous savez qu'elle ira bien. C'est simplement la première fois qu'elle est soumise au Doloris. » Dit-il en tentant de réconforter l'homme en noir qui regardait Poppy Pomfresh administrer ses breuvages.

« Elle ne redeviendra jamais exactement telle qu'elle était avant ça. Aucune personne qui a expérimenté ce sort ne le peux, » siffla Snape, fronçant les sourcils. « Au nom de Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas faire en sorte qu'elle reprenne conscience ? »

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Severus. Elle doit se réveiller de son propre chef, suite à ce premier choc. »

Madame Pomfresh se leva des lits et s'avança vers les deux hommes qui la regardaient.

« J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai donné à Blaise un peu plus de sédatifs, donc elle se réveillera certainement après Pansy, et vous aurez des chances de pouvoir parler. Mais vous devez sortir tout les deux maintenant. Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi. »

Snape sortit sans un mot de plus, mais Dumbledore s'attarda, écoutant Blaise répéter ces deux mots. Il senti un frisson lui traverser le corps. _Quel est cet avertissement que tu nous donnes ? Qui ne doit pas y aller, et où ?_ Il sortit finalement, et rencontra Remus dans le couloir.

« Faites attention à ceux qui vous accompagneront demain à Pré-au-Lard. La sortie risque d'être... assez intéressante, je pense. » Dit le Directeur et il s'avança vers la Grande Salle.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande et avala sa salive.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Il entendit des pieds traîner. « Sauf Blaise. »

« Nous sommes tous là, Harry. » Dit Ginny hébétée. Personne ne parlait, et le fait que Blaise soit absente ne présageait rien de bien pour tout le monde.

« Nous savons tous que Zabini va se réveiller. Elle n'est pas morte, par la barbe de Merlin. » Fit la voix de Draco, plus anxieuse qu'à l'habitude.

« Personne ne te demande d'expliquer quoique ce soit, Malfoy ! »

« Ron, arrête ça ! »

Harry frappa sa cane pour les faire tous taire, et fronça les sourcils.

« Draco a raison. Et je pense que Blaise est éveillée. J'ai entendu le Directeur chuchoter quelque chose au Professeur Snape. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à la réunion avant même qu'elle ne soit terminée. Alors ne commençons pas à nous disputer à nouveau. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons en magasin pour aujourd'hui Harry ? » Demanda la voix de Fred.

« Ouais, un autre moyen de se protéger et un bouclier ? » dit George avant que Harry ait une chance de répondre. Harry sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Tu me remercieras la prochaine fois que tu n'auras plus à penser à lancer un bouclier contre un sort lancé par un Mangemort, petit imbécile. Mais non, je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous pouvons commencer les combats sérieux. J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que le professeur Lupin peut enseigner à chacun d'entre vous comment être un meilleur duelliste. J'ai parlé de ça avec lui. »

Silence. Puis Draco pris la mouche.

« Alors, c'est ça. Tu arrêtes tout ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Le professeur Lupin pensait que vous seriez intéressés par des choses que l'on peut utiliser dans des duels quand la seule règle est qu'il n'y a pas de règle, et il n'est pas autorisé à enseigner. » Dit Harry et il sourit comme un renard.

Il entendit instantanément un cri de joie venant des jumeaux Weasley, et pour une fois Hermione n'émit aucun doute.

« Je pensais... que c'était un territoire strictement serpentard, Potter ? »

Dans la pièce tout le monde sursauta, et se tourna pour regarder. La silhouette de Blaise était immobile et pâle, tenant sa baguette dans sa main droite, ses yeux hantés et sérieux, comme si toute sa jeunesse et sa gaieté l'avaient quitté, laissant l'ironie à la place. Draco marcha vers elle, la regardant avec attention de fond en comble.

« Tu vas bien, Zabini ? »

« Super bien, Malfoy. Parkinson ressemble à quelqu'un qui a été peloté. »

Draco ricana.

« Trop dur pour elle alors. »

« Hey, hey, hey, vous discuterez de tout ça inter-Serpentard »

« Dans une autre pièce ! » raillèrent Fred et George. Harry sourit quand il entendit Blaise marcher vers lui.

« Content que tu puisses être là. »

« Moi aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau d'un sourire sauvage.

« Sortez vos baguettes, et couvrez-vous les yeux avec un bandeau. On ne regarde pas. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Je pense que nous devrions aller en avant. » Dit Snape d'un ton irrévocable, regardant les sorciers assis avec lui dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Très souvent l'appât est mangé et la proie est perdue, » Répondit Remus.

« Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le chiot habituel, avec toute cette publicité, » Dit Snape d'un ton cinglant, et Sirius se renfrogna.

« J'ai dit que nous ferions ça. Rien de difficile étant donné l'appât. » Dit-il brusquement, foudroyant le Maître des Potions du regard.

« Sirius, Severus, ce n'est pas nécessaire, » Dit calmement Dumbledore. Les deux sorciers se rassirent dans leurs chaises.

« Tu réalises que personne ne peut savoir le moment où nous ferons ça, » Dit Remus en fixant Snape.

« Je sais, Lupin. »

« Pas même Zabini. »

« Je sais. »

« Pas même Harry. »

« J'ai dit JE SAIS. » Grogna Snape. Puis il baissa la voix et reprit son souffle. « A moins que le Directeur ait d'autres moyens tout aussi efficaces de mettre le plan à exécution. Je ne vois pas de solutions pour éviter ça. Et Zabini nous a donné l'heure et l'endroit qui correspondent à ces évènements, nous en aurons besoin. »

Ils regardèrent tous Dumbledore. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, les yeux sombres.

« Severus, j'ai besoin de vous rappeler qu'il y a des possibilités pour que vous soyez... pour que le plan ne soit même pas lancé. Les risques sont très grands, voire mortels. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, Directeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une meilleure solution ? »

Silence.

Snape se leva et sourit d'un air sarcastique. « Alors vous autres Gryffondors n'aurez qu'à vous redresser pour pouvoir faire le plus de dommage possible – ou perdre. "

**§*&o&*§**

« Donc, comment allons-nous nous appeler ? » haleta Hermione, alors que chacun était assis dans la Salle sur Demande, reprenant leurs souffles. Harry était affalé sur le sol, Sasha s'était étendue sur son torse pour réduire la tension qui s'installait petit à petit sur ses poignets tout les jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, nous avons besoin d'un nom qui n'attirera pas trop l'attention, comme ça nous pourrons mettre sur pieds des réunions plus facilement. Pour dire la vérité, quelques préfets commencent à se demander ce que je fais à monter et descendre les couloirs à des heures bizarres pour pouvoir parler seule à seul à chacun d'entre vous de quelque chose qu'Harry veut annoncer. »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle ne voudrait pas que Goyle la siffle à chaque fois qu'elle invente une raison pour parcourir la partie serpentarde du château. » Dit Draco et tout le monde rit.

« Tu penses à quelque chose ? » Demanda Ron, sachant qu'Hermione avait probablement établi toute une liste.

« J'y pense, depuis que nous nous sommes rangés au côté de Dumbledore, pourquoi ne pas nous appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore ? » Souffla-elle.

« C'est le nom le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, » rigola Draco.

« Retire ça Malfoy, maintenant ! » s'écria Ron.

« Force-moi, la Belette ! » le nargua Draco.

« Hey hey hey, ferme-la Draco, parce que tu sais très bien que maintenant il peut le faire. » Dit Harry en souriant d'un air suffisant. Ron se vexa et serra gentiment la main d'Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit stupide. » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire bête, et Hermione roula des yeux et sourit, apaisée.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que 8 personnes peuvent former une armée, pourtant. » Précisa Blaise.

« Pourquoi pas _'Les Tireurs embusqués '_? Parce que nous sommes tous des gens discrets, sombres et silencieux. " Dit George.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas très discret pour un nom secret, non ? » se moqua Harry.

« Je pense que si on avait un nom, ce serait judicieux que ce soit quelque chose d'assez ennuyeux et qui fasse allusion à l'école. » Proposa Harry.

« J'ai une idée, » Dit timidement Neville. Draco grogna, mais le garçon dodu avait développé assez d'amour-propre quand il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire avec les instructions d'Harry, et les entraînements.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'appellerai pas plus simplement _" Le Groupe d'Etude "_ ? Je sais que personne ne serait assez prétentieux pour oser s'y intéresser ni ne s'abaisserai à en rejoindre un » dit-il.

« Granger le ferai, » Dit Blaise et tout le monde rigola.

« Alors d'accord pour Le Groupe d'Etude, allons étudier un peu plus les sortilèges avant d'aller dormir en Histoire de la Magie, vous voulez bien ? » Dit Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

L'Histoire de la Magie fut tout aussi ennuyante qu'à l'habitude, avec tous les étudiants qui dormirent au lieu d'absorber des connaissances. Excepté quelques-uns qui avaient développé un moyen de communication grâce à des parchemins enchantés. C'était une invention d'Hermione, et quoi que l'on écrive dessus, cela s'inscrivait sur tous les parchemins enchantés en ligne. C'était la méthode secrète de communication d'urgence du Groupe d'Etude. Blaise prit son parchemin et déglutit. Elle savait que tout les autres membres du Groupe d'Etude avaient un bon niveau, et personne ne pouvait révéler ce qu'elle était vraiment ; mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tous les prévenir de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, de peur qu'ils n'aient pas l'air assez surpris ou effrayés. Si un de ces camarades de classe suspectait qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, ce serait une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne la suspecte. Son crayon s'attarda, puis elle inspira, et écrivit le nom de ceux à qui elle destinait le message. _Harry Potter et Hermione Granger_.

Quand les lettres furent absorbées par le parchemin, laissant la surface couleur crème à nouveau nette, elle écrivit : _je dois vous avertir, mais ne mettez pas les autres au courant où je serai suspectée_. Elle attendit que l'encre soit absorbée, puis sans qu'elle écrive, deux lettres apparurent. _O.K_.

Elle inspira à nouveau et déglutit, puis elle écrivit son avertissement. _Il y aura une attaque demain quand nous irons à Pré-au-Lard. Voldemort nous a ordonné de tuer Harry_. Les lettres furent absorbées par le parchemin, laissant la surface vierge.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas y aller, Harry. Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes, et beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver à Pré-au-Lard ! » Se vexa Hermione, en tentant de convaincre son ami.

« N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, Hermione. J'irai. S'il ne se passe rien, si je n'y vais pas, Blaise sera suspectée et Voldemort la torturera et la tuera. Il tue à la moindre allusion de trahison maintenant. » Dit Harry, en faisant tournoyer sa cane dans ses mains. Il entendait à quel point son amie soufflait et était vexée. Il essaya d'imaginer son expression, mais ces derniers temps, Harry avait des problèmes pour se souvenir précisément des expressions sur les visages de ses amis. En fait, une bonne partie de sa mémoire visuelle était un peu décolorée, revigorée uniquement quand il partageait les yeux de Voldemort.

« Je le dirai à Sirius, et il t'interdira d'y aller. » S'énerva Hermione.

« En fait, Sirius a essayé. Je lui ai dit que de toute façon j'irai, donc qu'il m'aiderait plus si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à utiliser moins de chemins sécurisés pour aller à Pré-au-Lard en secret. »

« Tu es incorrigible. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit de moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Ron ? Je te parie qu'il fait de meilleurs scores au Quidditch quand tu le regardes. » Harry sourit narquoisement quand il entendit Hermione prendre doucement sa respiration.

« Est-ce que tu rougis ? » Demanda Harry, le rire dans la voix.

« Tu es bête » Dit Hermione et elle se leva pour partir, en touchant ses joues chaudes.

« Tu _rougis _! » Railla Harry alors qu'Hermione passait devant lui, le frappant à l'épaule en passant, son visage maintenant rouge.

« Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais il y a des choses que je vois mieux que toi ! » lui cria-t'il, faisant vaciller sa voix tremblante, comme une vieille femme typique prédisant des contes à dormir debout. Il rit quand il entendit le portrait claquer.

**§*&o&*§**

Le jour suivant, quelques cinquièmes années commentèrent le fait que plus d'un professeur les accompagnaient au village sorcier cette fois-là : le professeur MacGonagall, le professeur Snape et le professeur Lupin les escortaient tous. Le fait que le grand Maître des Potions avançait était une grande cause de désespoir pour tous les étudiants, y compris les Serpentards, qui avaient perdus une bonne partie des privilèges qui les aidaient quand Snape avait encore sa couverture. Des phrases comme ' Pourquoi est-ce que le con graisseux est venu ? ' Et ' Oh non, maintenant je ne pourrais jamais prendre des bombabouses et les utiliser ' flottaient au dessus du groupe des étudiants. Le cœur d'Harry battait rapidement. Ses mains serraient tellement sa cane que ses jointures blanchissaient. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour paraître insouciante. Harry souhaitait pouvoir regarder l'expression des professeurs, pour voir à quel point ils s'attendaient à ce que n'importe quoi n'arrive vraiment et à quel point ils avaient pris toutes les précautions. C'était, après tout, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard après l'attaque de Poudlard. Il déglutit et siffla à Sasha.

« Peux-tu voir un professsssseur ? »

« Je peux voix ta directriccccce de Maison. »

« Laisse-moi voir. » Dit Harry, et il sentit le serpent relier son esprit au sien. La vision par les yeux d'un serpent était très similaire à celle d'un humain, mais c'était toujours comme si les choses étaient légèrement faussées par une lentille, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais son cerveau lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Il pût voir McGonagall, avec des couleurs légèrement plus prononcées (la vue de Sasha accentuait toujours davantage les couleurs), marchant rigidement aux côtés des étudiants. Ses yeux se fixaient ici et là. _Donc ils suspectent quelque chose aussi_.

Harry n'avait pas essayé de prévenir Dumbledore à propos de ce que Blaise lui avait dit ; Il savait qu'elle disait immédiatement à Dumbledore tout ce qu'elle découvrait dans le cercle de Voldemort. Il brisa le lien d'esprit avec Sasha et commença à tapoter autour de lui, en entendant près de lui Ron parler à Hermione. Blaise n'était pas avec eux, et il manquait aussi quelques Serpentards. Certains s'étaient fait porter pâles, d'autres avaient dit devoir étudier, d'autres encore avaient besoin de s'entraîner au quidditch. Mais Harry savait qu'il pourrait tous les retrouver sous les masques blancs qui leur sauteraient dessus dans peu de temps maintenant.

« Ceux qui veulent aller faire les boutiques, dispersez-vous et revenez ici dans exactement 60 minutes. Ceux qui seront en retard souffriront atrocement – il n'y aura PAS d'exception » Harry entendit Snape donner bruyamment ses ordres, et tous les étudiants partirent en courant vers les magasins de bonbons et de farces, ne prenant pas la menace à la légère. Harry aspira un coup. _Il dégage le terrain_.

« Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Potter. » Aboya Snape.

« Oui professeur. » Dit Harry. Ron l'appela et ils s'éloignèrent, mais Harry s'attarda. Ron les regarda, lui et Hermione.

« C'est bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on marche à la vitesse d'un escargot alors qu'on a seulement 60 mi- »

« Il va y avoir une attaque ici, Ron, très bientôt. » Dit rapidement Hermione. Ron haleta.

« U-u-une at-attaque ?? »

« Voldemort vient pour Harry. Court et appelle le reste du Groupe d'Etude. Nous devons être prêts. » Ordonna Hermione. Harry s'était immobilisé légèrement éloigné d'eux, se concentrant pour écouter. Il n'entendait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas encore.

« Harry? » Il entendit Hermione chuchoter. Hermione chuchotait toujours quand elle le voyait dans cette position, tentant de discerner le moindre bruit.

« J'attends. » Dit Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Les doigts de Snape étaient crispés. Il marchait nonchalamment avec Remus, en gardant toujours le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans son champ de vision. Le timing devait être impeccable pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

« Il est encore possible de changer le plan, Severus » dit Remus, en regardant Ron s'éloigner en courant de là où Harry et Hermione se tenaient. Les deux étudiants n'avaient pas l'air de faire une activité quelconque à Pré-au-Lard.

« Tous ces gémissements me rende malade, Lupin » la lèvre supérieure de Snape se tordit légèrement. Remus soupira.

Et ensuite l'enfer entier se déchaîna.

**§*&o&*§**

Les sorts commencèrent à voler depuis le côté de la route et tous les coins et recoins inimaginables. Tous ceux qui étaient dans les magasins hurlèrent, certains se ruèrent dehors dans la panique. Et ensuite, des silhouettes en robes noires et avec des masques blancs et brillants apparurent et se précipitèrent sur tous ceux qui portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard. Snape serra les dents, regardant Harry, Hermione et Ron se jeter dans la bataille. _C'est comme regarder un match de qualification de la ligue des juniors, par Merlin_. Il se rua en avant, la baguette à la main, espérant contre tout espoir qu'aucun sort perdu ne l'atteindrait.

Les Mangemorts se débarrassèrent facilement de beaucoup d'étudiants certains d'entre eux lançant leurs premiers Avada Kedavra – en faisant en sorte d'atteindre leurs cibles : quiconque gagnerait le meilleur prix recevrait les félicitations de Voldemort. Blaise respirait avec difficulté à travers le masque, et vit à son grand désarroi qu'Harry était là, se battant d'une manière extraordinairement rapide – tout comme Hermione et Ron... et maintenant le grand dadet Weasley et Londubat qui allaient se battre en mangeant toujours des bonbons. Certains des Mangemorts qui tentaient de s'en prendre à eux se dégonflèrent. Les professeurs protégeaient les élèves proches d'eux, mais Harry et le Groupe d'Etude étaient hors de portée de McGonagall, et Lupin se défendait et se battait déjà contre d'autres. Elle vit beaucoup de Mangemorts converger vers le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le professeur Snape courut vers eux, en se protégeant contre eux, baguette sortie.

« Toi, débarrasse-toi du traître ! » Lui ordonna un adulte Mangemort. La main qui tenait sa baguette trembla. Si elle lui lançait un sort léger, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Et elle désobéirait à son mentor. Snape ne lui avait-il pas dit que si elle devait faire ça, s'en débarrasser quoi qu'elle ressente pour lui, de le faire sans s'inquiéter des conséquences ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il lui avait ressassé encore et encore durant toutes les leçons d'Occlumancie ? _Si tu ne le fais pas, tu décevras tout le monde, toi-même et Snape et Mère !_

« Débarrasse-toi du traître, petite folle ! » Gronda le Mangemort, en tentant de viser Harry. Blaise ferma ses yeux, pointa sa baguette et hurla le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, et manqua sa cible de quelques millimètres – la malédiction fit un trou dans la cape du Maître des Potions. Puis l'autre Mangemort hurla un _Avada Kedavra_ vers Harry Potter.

**§*&o&*§**

« Harry entendit le sort, et il entendit le bruissement d'une cape qu'il connaissait bien.

« SNAPE, NON ! » Hurla-t'il en jetant ses bras en avant alors que le corps du Maître des Potions protégeait Harry de la lumière verte. Il entendit Remus derrière lui psalmodier quelque chose, mais Harry était trop affolé alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière, le corps de Snape tombant sur lui, mou, lourd et sans réactions.

« Professeur, espèce d'imbécile, non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! » Harry se débattit, ses mains courant sur toute la longueur de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules. Harry se débrouilla pour s'asseoir, encore à moitié écrasé sous le poids du corps de Snape. Ses doigts trouvèrent la carotide, cherchant son pouls. Rien.

« NE ME FAITES PAS CA VOUS –VOUS– » Hurla-t'il à nouveau, en essayant d'attendre un faible souffle, un battement de cœur, n'importe quoi. Il secoua l'homme par les épaules. Il le gifla au visage. Il essaya à nouveau de sentir un pouls.

Tout cela en vain.

Severus Snape était mort.

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Dame Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Lexy kun

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

Comme vous avez du vous rendre compte, nous avons été absentes quelques temps, Onarluca et moi (Eni) avons été solidaires en étant malades quasiment en même temps, problème de santé qui nous obligeait à rester éloigné de nos ordi… Bref, j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous feront plaisir ^^

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce deuxième tome !

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8**

« Harry, allez. Tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans pour toujours, Harry ! » La voix étouffée d'Hermione résonnait derrière sa porte, mais Harry ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne fit le moindre geste pour lui ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux plus étroitement, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues, chaudes et silencieuses. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser ça arriver ? Ce petit enfoiré aurait dû s'en sortir. _Il prit une inspiration tremblante et caressa la tête triangulaire de Sasha, toujours enroulée sur son lit.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Snape était mort pour lui. _Tout le monde meurt pour que je puisse vivre. Mais je leur ai jamais demandé ça, bordel !_

Harry ne savait pas s'il le pleurait ou s'il était juste enragé contre son Maître de Potions. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi imprudent, comment avait-il pu accabler Harry de sa mort après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné un indice ? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ? Il soupira et roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Sasha. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit s'était jamais donné la peine de lui expliquer les choses à temps.

« Harry, je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte, ou j'y lance un sort ! » La voix d'Hermione perça le fil de ses pensées une fois encore. Harry eut un sourire ironique et sans joie. _J'aimerai bien voir ça. _Il n'était pas certain de ne pas être en colère contre ses amis. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de les entraîner, si c'était pour qu'ils se montrent nuls au point d'obliger Snape à venir les protéger comme le reste des étudiants ? Pourquoi s'était-_il _donné la peine de se considérer meilleur que les autres ?

« Harry, il faut que tu manges. Je vais ouvrir la porte maintenant » fit Hermione, et Harry ne lui prêta toujours aucune attention.

Il voulait disparaître. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, et personne n'aurait à se sentir obligé d'abandonner sa vie pour lui. Harry se sentit sourire ironiquement à nouveau. Il avait souhaité la mort de son Professeur de Potions tellement de fois dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même quand Snape mourut vraiment. _Peut-être qu'il deviendra un fantôme et qu'il viendra m'agacer sous cette forme. _Harry voulait de toutes ses forces avoir au moins ce moyen de communication avec la personne qui lui avait lancé une bouée de sauvetage quand il avait cru que tout était perdu. _Peut-être que Vernon aurait dû finir le travail ce jour-là. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples._

Sirius Black se contempla dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Mais Sirius n'avait plus de larmes pour personne. Il les avait toutes versées le jour où James et Lily étaient morts, au point où il avait recouru au rire pour déchirer son désespoir et sa douleur. Alors d'où étaient venues ses larmes maintenant ? Il détourna le regard du miroir et sortit de la salle de bain.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait d'y que je pleurerai un jour pour cet imbécile graisseux, je lui aurai mis mon poing dans la figure. » marmonna Sirius.

Il s'effondra sur une chaise du bureau de Remus, et couvrit ses yeux. Il se sentait coupable, et cela l'ennuyait parce que c'était une culpabilité qu'il ne pouvait alléger. Il ne pouvait plus s'excuser ou se réconcilier avec son rival vêtu de noir – et il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment les remarques mesquines qu'il lançait. _Juste quand il avait découvert la signature de celui qui avait fait la potion à partir de la lettre, en plus. Je ne l'ai même pas félicité pour cela. _Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Remus entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais maître de lui-même.

« Cet imbécile est mort en héros. On n'avait pas considéré la possibilité qu'il se jetterait volontairement devant un Avada Kedavra. Il est _vraiment_ mort ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? dit Sirius d'une voix douce.

Remus soupira.

-Tu vas reprendre là où il s'est arrêté. Harry n'est pas encore sorti de sa chambre. Il va bientôt mourir de faim, fit Remus avec fatigue, massant ses tempes.

-Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Snape lui a enseigné et l'a soutenu cette année… bien plus que je ne l'ai fait. » Sirius ferma les yeux à nouveau. « Je veux prendre son rôle dans le plan. Je prendrai le risque : il y a beaucoup de chiens noirs dans les alentours qui ne sont pas forcément Sirius Black.

-Non, Patmol ! s'écria Remus si sèchement que Sirius sursauta, le plan est avorté. Il n'y aura plus de mort mise en scène. C'est trop dangereux, et Harry ne supportera pas une autre perte. Tu es son parrain nom de Dieu, tu y vas et tu t'assures que le garçon se reprend en main ! » Le professeur de DCFM poussa l'ancien prisonnier hors de la pièce et ferma la porte. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, posant son front contre celle-ci.

Bien assez tôt, sa cheminée gronda et le visage de Dumbledore apparu dans l'âtre.

« Es-tu seul, Remus ?

Remus se tourna et hocha la tête.

-Oui, Directeur.

- Bien, parce que ton nouvel animal de compagnie est fin prêt » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient tristement.

Tout le monde dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était engourdi et silencieux. Il s'agissait des élèves de 5ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Le double cours de Potions avait été annulé : il n'y avait aucun professeur pour l'enseigner. La plupart des Gryffondors semblait triste, certains avaient les yeux humides, d'autres semblaient confus et mal à l'aise. Du côté des Serpentard, les différences étaient si frappantes que l'on aurait pu croire que chaque élève de cette Maison réagissait à un évènement différent. Certains d'entre eux pleuraient encore ; d'autres pouvaient à peine contenir leur enthousiasme à la mort de leur Directeur de Maison. Le visage de Blaise était vide et pâle, Draco avait l'air d'avoir été malade à de nombreuses reprises, Pansy avait l'air d'avoir fait la fête non-stop, Crabbe et Goyle avait l'air d'avoir faim.

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'atmosphère se fit plus tendue encore, car Harry Potter venait d'entrer.

Il avait un air terrible : ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés sous sa robe noire, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés (même pour les standards d'Harry), ses yeux étaient morts et vacants : il avait réellement l'air aveugle à présent, et pas seulement sur le plan physique. Il fit une pause dans l'allée, mettant sa tête de côté. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait juste de le lâcher sur Terre et qu'il était encore abasourdi. Lui également, avait un visage vide d'expression, recouvert d'un masque de pierre pour qu'il puisse affronter le monde. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, son dos était rigide et droit. Draco déglutit et soupira. _Il ressemble et il marche comme Rogue. Je me demande ce que celui-ci avait perdu._

Pansy laissa échapper un gloussement. La réaction d'Harry fut tellement rapide que la plupart des élèves ne virent qu'une image floue : sa baguette était sortie, pointée, et elle se prit un sortilège de bâillonnement. Harry ricana.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre souhaite fêter ouvertement la mort de Severus Snape, assurez-vous d'abord que je ne suis pas dans les parages. » dit-il d'une voix presque métallique, puis silencieusement, calmement, il se redirigea vers sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione et de Ron.

Hermione l'enlaça étroitement, bien qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de l'enlacer en retour.

« Je viens bien, 'Mione » dit-il, et à l'instant où il prononça ses mots il sentit les larmes menacer de l'attaquer à nouveau.

Il n'allait pas bien. Mais il devait à Snape de ne pas le montrer ; et il ne donnerait à personne la satisfaction de le voir brisé. Sirius avait eut raison : Snape aurait ricané et l'aurait prit de haut s'il l'avait vu se lamenter de la sorte. Alors, il ferait les choses comme le Maître de Potions auraient voulu qu'il les fasse.

Remus Lupin entra dans la salle, et le soulèvement du côté des Serpentards se calma. Les nouveaux Mangemorts ne voulaient pas recevoir la colère de Dumbledore. Remus soupira et les regarda tous.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde est présent » dit-il gentiment, et Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. Remus continua « Pour ceux que cela intéresse, le Professeur Snape a été enterré hier dans le cimetière familial du Manoir Snape, comme il le souhaitait dans son testament. Il n'y a eut ni cérémonie ni procession funéraire, parce que… » Remus sourit tristement, et même presque tendrement « le Professeur de Potions ne voulaient pas de rites aussi inutiles. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a eut aucune annonce au cours des deux derniers jours. »

Certains étudiants eurent un sourire satisfait. Blaise sourit légèrement. _Il ne voulait aucune hypocrisie dans son dernier échange avec le monde. Je peux le comprendre. _Draco baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Remus ne laissa pas l'atmosphère pesante s'installer.

« Il ne voudrait pas non plus que vous perdiez un cours si proche de vos B.U.. Alors commençons le cours d'aujourd'hui. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 388. »

« Tous les voyages à Pré-au-Lard sont annulés jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Aucun élève n'est autorisé à sortir de Poudlard sans être escorté par un professeur ou ses parents. Le Ministère vérifiera toutes les lettres en provenance et en direction de l'école, gardez donc à l'esprit que votre correspondance sera ouverte et lue avant qu'elle ne vous parvienne. Le Professeur Dumbledore assurera les cours de Potions jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur soit désigné par le Directeur ou le Ministère. Il y aura une veillée funéraire pour ceux qui souhaite rendre hommage à la mémoire du Professeur Snape ce jeudi à 20h. Ce sera tout. » Professeur McGonagall fini de lire le parchemin qu'elle avait en main, puis regarda les élèves dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pressa un mouchoir écossais sur sa bouche avant de sortir un peu trop rapidement.

« Qui aurait pu croire que le vieux Snape casserait sa pipe ? J'pensais qu'il enterait ce château jusqu'à la fin des temps » fit Seamus avec tristesse après qu'elle soit partie, et quelques têtes hochèrent à l'unisson.

« Je pensais pas qu'il allait réellement me manquer. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Lee Jordan imita la voix sévère assez efficacement. Beaucoup d'étudiants frissonnèrent, avant de rire sans joie.

« J'espère seulement qu'on aura pas à supporter un Lockhart en potions : le château sera en ruines avant Pâques » dit Fred, non sans une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

Puis Harry entra, et tout le monde se tu.

« Vous n'avez pas à retenir votre souffle chaque fois que j'entre quelque part » s'exclama Harry d'une voix sèche et coupante, avant de prendre une inspiration. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce :

« Je déteste le fait que Snape soit mort, d'accord ? Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'arrêter de parler de lui dès que je suis dans les parages, j'aime entendre parler de lui. Oh, et en tant que Préfet, le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit que les premières aux troisièmes années n'ont pas le droit de sortir dans Poudlard après 18h. Désolé, mais cette fois je tomberai sur quiconque désobéit. » dit-il avant de passer devant eux pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il sentait son souffle devenir erratique : il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à se contenir dans la salle commune. Mais il n'était plus dans la salle commune.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'effondra sur le sol et pleura.

Deux semaines entières passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne trouve le courage de rappeler à quelqu'un le Groupe d'Etude. Elle n'alla pas voir Harry en premier : elle alla voir Blaise. La Serpentarde était assise seule dans la volière. Hermione la vue en fait par hasard, alors qu'elle s'y rendait pour envoyer des lettres à ses parents. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit la fille assise sur le chevron le plus bas, regardant à travers une fenêtre sans vitre, aussi immobile et silencieuse qu'une statue.

« Blaise… »

Celle-ci se tourna pour regarder Hermione, son regard profond et troublé par la tristesse. Hermione déglutit à nouveau et détourna ses yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que Potter voudra continuer, Hermione, dit Blaise d'une voix égale.

- Il le voudra, s'il trouve une raison de le faire.

- Une RAISON de le faire ? Admets-le, c'était une MAUVAISE idée ! Nous n'avons rien accompli, on a causé la mort de Snape ! » Blaise sauta au sol et se rapprocha d'Hermione tel un prédateur.

« Non, ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il est mort ! Protesta Hermione. C'est horrible que Voldemort l'ait tué, mais si on abandonne maintenant, on lui fait une faveur ! Est-ce ainsi qu'on va honorer la mémoire du Professeur Snape ?

-Il est mort, Granger, rentre toi donc ça dans ton crâne épais ! Il est mort et enterré, il est PARTI. Il ne reviendra pas » Blaise frappa le front d'Hermione avec son doigt. Mais cette dernière avait pensé à tout cela de son côté, et elle ne laisserait personne s'effondrer si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Elle attrapa la main de Blaise et lança sévèrement :

- Il est seulement PARTI si on le laisse tomber dans l'oubli. Le souvenir de l'homme qui a piégé Voldemort va-t-il disparaître ? Ou bien allons-nous suivre son exemple et faire ce qu'il a si bien fait. Voldemort pensera que Snape a possédé le moindre élève à qui il a enseigné ? Alors, que ferons-nous ? Allons-nous enterrer son esprit en plus de son corps, parce que nous sommes trop tristes pour nous-mêmes ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il est mort et qu'il a abandonné sa vie ? Pour une bande de lâcheurs ? »

Le dernier mot resta suspendu dans l'air, et les deux filles se firent face, leur regard plongeant dans les yeux de l'autres. Puis, après un long moment, Blaise sourit tristement :

« Est-ce que tu as répété ça, Granger ? »

Hermione souffla et rougit.

« Juste la partie sur le fait d'enterrer son esprit » marmonna Hermione. Blaise eut un sourire amusé et donna une tape sur l'épaule de la Préfète de Gryffondor.

« Potter va démarrer au quart de tour si tu lui balances ce speech, Granger. Chapeau bas » dit-elle et elles sortirent toutes deux de la volière.

Harry entra dans le bureau de Remus sans frapper, avec détermination, son pas rapide et sa mâchoire crispée. Hermione avait poussé les bons boutons, tout comme Sirius l'avait fait. Il était à la fois reconnaissant et furieux d'être ainsi manipulé, mais au moins maintenant il avait un moyen de prouver que le sacrifice de Snape n'avait pas été vain. Il entendit un faible « miaou » suivit d'un « krss ». _Remus a un chat ?_

« Remus ? » appela-t-il, mais le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement. Aucun son n'était émis, mais Harry savait qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il remua doucement le corps de Sasha, signe qu'il voulait voir à travers ses yeux, et il pu vite regarder l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et il était juste là. Un chat noir d'assez petite taille était assis sur le bureau de Remus, sa queue frappant avec irritation, la tête levée bien haute. Il ressemblait à un chat de race, sa robe était tellement brillante. On aurait dit une panthère miniature.

« D'où tu viens, toi ? Est-ce que Miss Teigne sait que tu es là ? » Demanda Harry au chat en se rapprochant de lui. Il tendit la main, mais le chat ne bougea pas. Il avait à peine effleuré sa fourrure douce avant qu'il ne crache à nouveau et qu'Harry ne retire sa main instinctivement.

« D'accord, d'accord, alors tu n'aimes pas qu'on te gratte la tête » Harry eut un sourire amusé et cassa le lien mental avec Sasha. « Je me demande quel peut bien être ton nom ? »

« J'étais tenté de l'appeler Epine dans le Pied ou Boulet, mais il ne répond qu'à Sombre » fit la voix de Remus. Harry se tourner légèrement tandis que le loup-garou entrait dans la pièce.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un animal de compagnie, dit Harry. C'est un chat magnifique.

- Je suis certain qu'il apprécie le compliment, sourit malicieusement Remus, mais il n'est pas vraiment à moi. Il reste avec moi pendant deux ou trois jours seulement.

- Qui est son propriétaire.

- Tu ne le connais pas. En quoi puis-je t'aider, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

Harry entendit le chat sauter doucement du bureau. Tandis qu'il parlait, il sentit la queue du chat contre sa cheville alors que Sombre rejoignait la chaise à côté de lui.

« Je vais continuer le Groupe d'Etude, Remus. Mais je veux leur apprendre le vrai combat. Je sais que tu peux m'y aider.

- Harry, si le Ministère découvre que je vous apprends des choses qui sont… qui sont dans la zone transitoire entre la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire, ils vont probablement vouloir me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Personne ne dira rien : le Groupe d'Etude est déjà secret. On doit faire plus que les simples trucs de combats. Blaise en a besoin, et on a besoin aussi si on doit prendre en compte ceux qui se battent et pas ceux qu'on défend » plaida Harry, et Remus se contracta à la façon dont le dernier mot était souligné.

Il regarda le chat noir avec des yeux suppliants, se mordillant la lèvre, mais le chat secoua la tête, ses yeux noirs de charbons implacables. Remus soupira.

« Harry, Severus est – était déjà tellement fier de tout ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as rien besoin de faire autre chose, dit-il gentiment.

- Il n'est pas question d'obligation, Remus, dit Harry vicieusement. Il est question de décision. Je me sentirai bien plus en sécurité si je l'apprenais de toi, que si je devais mener des recherches par moi-même. »

La menace était évidente dans la voix du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Remus soupira :

« Très bien, je serais présent à la prochaine réunion. J'amènerais Patmol avec moi.

Harry sourit :

- C'est mieux. »

Dans la Forêt Interdite, Sombre fit son chemin silencieusement entre les ronces et les arbustes, cherchant les ingrédients de potions spéciaux dont il savait qu'ils étaient récoltés à chaque nouvelle lune par la crème des maîtres de potions ; tout spécialement ceux qui avaient des intentions sombres.

La plante ressemblait à un cactus aberrant et visqueux : une plante inutile à moins d'être utilisée comme un piège à mouche. Ce n'était pas considéré comme magique, même si cela poussait près des plantes magiques, dans un environnement magique. C'était la matière visqueuse qui intéressait le petit chat noir. Sombre secoua les oreilles tandis qu'il sautait sur le tronc d'un arbre, avant de s'installer sur une branche surplombant la plante. _Tu viendras la chercher un jour ou l'autre. La matière visqueuse ne reste que deux semaines. Si tu es aussi occupé que je l'ai été sous les ordres de Voldemort, tu auras besoin de l'ingrédient qui te sert de signature très bientôt._

La queue de Sombre fouetta d'anticipation.

Un homme mort pouvait attendre une éternité.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Dame Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Hopeless

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

Comme vous avez du vous rendre compte, nous avons été absentes quelques temps, Onarluca et moi (Eni) avons été solidaires en étant malades quasiment en même temps, problème de santé qui nous obligeait à rester éloigné de nos ordi… Bref, j'espère que ces quelques chapitres vous feront plaisir ^^

**&**

**Dans cette fic, l'auteur a décidé que Blaise est une fille, donc nous sommes loin du yaoi (hélas), vous ne vous trompez pas. Bonne lecture!**

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce deuxième tome !

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite!**

**&**

**Chapitre 9**

Le nouveau ministre de la magie reçu son courrier (le contenu seulement, aucune enveloppe) de son assistant et le feuilleta. Verper soupira, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et tentant de mettre ses pieds sur le bureau. Il s'ennuyait assez dans sa nouvelle fonction, même si il se complaisait dans le statut qu'elle lui donné. Verper était intoxiqué par les montées d'adrénaline que lui provoquaient les jeux d'argent. Mais il ne pouvait plus ce permettre de jouer maintenant qu'il avait une réputation à garder en tant que ministre. Il n'aimait pas que sa vie soit ainsi limitée, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour sa vie et sa carrière : il avait une dette envers celui qui avait payé ses dettes et l'avait placé dans cette position de puissance. _Pas de puissance pour moi seulement la paperasse_, pensa-t-il contrarier, jetant le parchemin sans intérêt pour lui ou laissant d'autres documents sur le bureau pour quand il aurait plus de patience pour examiner les réclamations ou les pétitions qui lui avaient été faites.

Puis une autre lettre l'avait incité à s'asseoir plus confortablement comme si l'expéditeur lui-même était présent. Il déglutit et jeta de nombreux coups d'œil à la porte, puis sortit sa baguette magique et dit le mot de passe. Les mots du rapport sur la recherche des avantages de la formation de gnome pour le jardinage se sont rassemblés, et le vrai message de la lettre apparu. Verper lut ses instructions soigneusement. Il se mordit la lèvre de détresse ; il ne voulait pas causer de tort à qui que se soit, encore moins si cela touchait des mineurs. _Particulièrement maintenant qu'un de leurs professeurs est mort, ils sont tous sous le choc. Merlin._

Mais Ludo Verper dû suivre les ordres, ou les gobelins se rappelleraient que ce n'était pas lui qui avaient payé ses dettes et Ludo détestait la violence, encore plus quand on la dirigé vers lui.

Il prit un parchemin, nota les ordres, les signa et les vérifia avec un soupir las. _Après tout ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une marionnette._

Sombre avait commencé à sentir le froid, même si sa fourrure le protégeait contre le froid de ce début du printemps et de la brise froide de la nuit. Il avait également commencé à se sentir affamé- et le malheureux lézard qu'il avait attrapé alors qu'il paressait près de lui, tranquillement installé sur une branche, lui avait seulement permis de garder son corps et son âme encore vivant. Si Sombre avait eu un sens de l'humour, il aurait sûrement souri d'un air affecté. _Il semblerait que ma vie sur cette terre n'est été qu'un exercice interminable, sur « inviter la mort et vivre l'enfer dans un conte »... même si sous forme de Birman. _Il avait passé presque plus de 48 heures sur cette branche. Il s'était demandé si Dumbledore ou Lupin s'étaient inquiétés de son sort. Ils ne devaient pas trop l'être, puisqu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était mis à faire. Mais cela le satisferait néanmoins de s'avoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient.

Le chat s'étira sur ça branche, regardant vers le bas à la recherche de la plante attrape-mouche visqueuse, puis au alentour de la forêt interdite qui restait désert. Il entoura sa patte à l'aide de sa queue, comme il le souhaitée, il aurait aimé être un chat à poil long. _Mais non, au lieu de ça je suis un Birman de petite taille. Lupin avait bien rit quand je lui ais dit ma forme d'animagus. Il s'attendait à ce que je sois un serpent ou un vautour, quelque chose dans ce genre la. "Il ne serrait pas digne de son propre désir d'être à la fois féroce et présentable", c'était l'opinion d'Albus. Apparemment je n'avais aucun désir de me maintenir au chaud._ Ses sombres pensées furent coupées par un bruit que son audition féline capta.

Le chat observait attentivement, les yeux bien ouverts. Maintenant, la vraie partie de sa mission pouvait commencer. Il observa attentivement la figure masquée, vérifiant, examinant tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire. Mais il est très difficile de discerner un chat noir avec les yeux noir, la nuit, alors que tout est si sombre qu'on ne le remarqué pas sur la branche. _Pas que vous suspecteriez qui je suis vraiment._

Quand la silhouette se fit plus proche, Sombre vit que c'était une femme. Peu de femme était dans une position telle qu'elle pouvait être digne d'avoir une signature ; peu. Sombre se raidi. _Fichu Black et leur lignée. Toujours à causer des ennuis._ Il attendit que la femme prenne les ingrédients (la boue de la plante attrape mouche).

Puis, il s'est silencieusement laissé tomber vers le bas de l'arbre et suivi Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry marcha dans la salle sur demande et soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment très énergique, n'y trop optimiste sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait perdu le peu de personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ; La persévérance de Snape en faisant ce qu'il avait promis, rivalisé uniquement avec Dumbledore dans la vie d'Harry ; Remus et Sirius venaient après. Les deux derniers maraudeurs remplaceraient-il Snape ? Cela ne semblait pas une tâche facile. Harry senti comme un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

« Harry ? Nous sommes tous ici » il entendit la voix de Ginny, assez basse et effrayé. Harry remua et racla sa gorge, tapant de sa canne plus loin à l'intérieur de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il fût au milieu.

« Je suis désolé... Je... J'étais légèrement distrait. Ok. Je dois vous dire que la seule raison pour laquelle nous continuons les entraînements, est parce que nous le devons à Snape. Il a cru en nous c'est pour ça qu'il a renoncé à sa vie pour que nous -Je- … Je pourrais vivre avec. Nous avons une dette envers lui, en tend que sorcier et individus. » Continua Harry tranquillement. Il entendait le souffle incertain de Blaise, il entendait Draco retenir le sien, les jumeaux Weasley étaient inhabituellement tranquilles et lointain. Hermione reniflait, et il pouvait même entendre Ron qui lui frotter doucement le dos. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Ginny faisait.

« Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, Harry. Maintenant j'ai une personne de plus à venger » Dit Blaise d'une voix impassible qu'elle employé récemment.

« Je ne serais pas aussi doucereux à son sujet, mais je suis d'accord pour l'essentiel de ce que tu as dit, Potter » Draco essayait de maintenir une partie de ce qui fut lui.

« Nous _ne serions pas_ des Weasley si nous ne faisions pas payer à ceux qui le mérites, intérêts compris » dit George. Harry lui souri.

« Je me suis dit que nous pourrions intensifier les entraînements. Je pense que nous allons bientôt être appelé à montrer que Snape n'était pas mauvais puisqu'il est mort pour nous. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres se sent victorieux depuis la mort de Snape, même si tu survis. Ses âmes et celles mangemorts se lèvent. Nous sommes censés attendre une autre sommation massive bientôt » dit Blaise. Hermione demanda, essayant de calmer son ardeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à l'esprit à nous faire faire, Harry ? »

« Eh bien, je vais continuer à vous enseigner ce que Rogue m'a enseigné sur les duels : vitesse et promptitude et comment ne pas perdre sa baguette. Mais je pense que nous aurions besoin d'aide pour augmenter notre force au combat. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et chaque membre présent dans la pièce haletèrent alarmer, puisque personne d'autre n'a été prévu, excepté Harry. Le groupe d'étude vit avec surprise les deux adultes entrés.

« Professeur Lupin ! M. Black ! »

Sirius s'approchait du groupe, alors que Lupin leur souriait doucement. Sirius leva les mains et dit de façon coquine.

« Bonjour classe ! Bienvenue à ` comment combiner les mauvaises classes de malédictions ! »

Le groupe d'étude se mit à rire avec soulagements, des rires qui étaient nécessaire et qui les soulagea, après les trois dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passées affligés. Remus sourit et commença à parler calmement, bougeant doucement sa baguette magique, pour leur montrer :

« Habituellement, les magiciens (des ténèbres ou de la lumière) s'en tiennent à leurs propres opinions, chacun leurs allégeances, avec ce qui est bien, comme des sorts, ou ce qui est moins bien »

« Vous voyez, ils ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas _le sort_ que vous emploierez qui est sombre ou lumineux, C'est la _façon_ dont vous l'employez. Même le Wingardium Leviosa peut devenir dangereux si vous l'employez pour faire léviter un homme à 3000 pieds dans le ciel et puis le laissez tomber chute libre de cette hauteur » dit Sirius en craquant ces doigts.

« Cependant, vous pouvez employer ce fait à votre avantage, parce que si vous employez la lumière et la prétendue obscurité ensemble, vous serez imprévisible, » dit Remus et Sirius lui rendit un sourire qui le rajeunissait, art de l'autoportrait de Maraudeur. Harry sourit à lui-même, de sentir une légère sensation de chaleur, il n'était pas tout seul, pas encore. Et il ne manquerait que Rogue s'il avait un mot à dire.

Sombre suivait Bellatrix Lestrange comme elle faisait son chemin à travers la Forêt interdite. Il savait qu'elle devrait le mener à son laboratoire, où elle fabriquait les potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres : la boue qu'elle avait récoltée devait être mise en bouteille une heure après la récolte. _Je devrais avoir pensée à Bella. Mais là encore, elle a toujours préféré me laisser les tâches ennuyeuses._ Rogue avait presque oublié au cours de ces 15 dernières années que Bellatrix avait étudié les potions comme lui, l'avait fait. Elle avait étudié avec lui longtemps, même après Poudlard. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Mais c'était évident que cette possibilité ne pouvait se réaliser quand elle a rencontré Lestrange avec sa créativité et son esprit tordu avec un penchant pour le sadisme. Elle avait semblé abandonner tout intérêt pour les arts subtils des potions à la place elle se spécialisa dans l'art de la douleur au point d'entraîner la folie, une compétence à jamais acquise. Je me suis trompé, Bella. Tu as gardé ton savoir faire avec les potions. Intéressante conclusion.

Bellatrix se dirigeait vers une zone de transplanage. Sombre toujours caché. Si elle transplanait, il aurait échoué, il faudrait attendre encore 15 jours au moins pour obtenir une autre chance. Il n'avait pas ce luxe. Il sauta sur le sol, puis s'élança sur elle avec un miaulement. Elle le combattit avec sa baguette, puis bougea de façon à ce que Sombre soit suspendue en face d'elle. Elle se moqua du chat qui se débattait et griffait.

« Bien, bien bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? » Souri-t-elle cruellement. Sombre fit une démonstration de ses dents pointues et de son attitude sauvage autant que possible, il savait que les animaux de Bellatrix ne vivaient jamais longtemps, et elle était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux malheureux félins ou des serpents afin de jouer avec. Il savait qu'un chat noir serait assez intéressant pour quelques temps. Surtout si le chat venait de la Forêt interdite. »

« Tu sembles arriver juste à temps, mon chéri. Chaque sorcière a besoin d'un bon chat noir avec elle » claqueta-t-elle, elle mit Sombre contre son corps et transplana avec lui.

Dumbledore était inquiété. Il regardait son professeur de DADA.

« Il n'y a eu aucun mot ou message ? Pas même avec un parchemin enchanté ? »

« Aucun, Directeur. Mais Severus nous a avertis qu'il ne pourrait pas envoyer de mot du tout jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit effectuée. »

« Oui, je sais... Je sais... » Souffla Dumbledore en plissant son front. La discussion fut abandonnée immédiatement, car Sirius entra, portant un parchemin chiffonné.

« J'ai des nouvelles, mais des nouvelles _vraiment _mauvaises," dit-il, légèrement plus pâle qu'habituel.

« Laissez-moi voir, » dit Dumbledore et il prit le parchemin inviolable de l'ordre. Il décrypta le texte. Il regarda par-dessus ces lunettes et passa le parchemin à Remus.

« Êtes-vous certain de ceci ? »

« J'en ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi ce Verper pense » Sirius grogna.

« Il ne pense pas, Sirius. Il suit seulement les ordres qu'on lui donne. »

« Affecter des inquisiteurs qui surveilleront les vagabondages dans Poudlard- avec le droit de lancer des sorts sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais leur action est impardonnable !? C'est _une école _! » Indiqua Remus incrédule. Sirius était encore plus sinistre.

« Et devinez quoi ? Les inquisiteurs seront camouflés avec un charme de glamoure. On ne nous permet pas de savoir leur identité. »

« N'importe qui peut venir et ainsi errer librement dans l'école ! C'est complètement irrationnel, hors des limites ! Voldemort doit exulter ! » Remus ne pourrait toujours pas se faire même à l'idée.

« Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous, Remus » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant dangereusement, des plans et des idées se formant dans son esprit.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions une visite à M Verpey, le ministre » Sirius dit vicieusement.

« Non, pas encore. Nous devons découvrir certains détails d'abord » dit Dumbledore. Les deux autres magiciens sursautèrent.

« Vous permettrez des inquisiteurs dans l'école ? » Remus a demandé.

« La plupart des étudiants seront sûres et je vous fais confiance pour former comme il faut ceux qui pourraient être des cibles » dit Dumbledore calmement. Il sourit dangereusement, triturant ses mains. "Permettons à Tom de penser qu'il mène dans ce jeu d'échecs... pour maintenant."

Bellatrix apparu dans une petite maison près de Stonehenge. Elle était quelconque et sombre, on pourrait parier que les salles autour de lui le rendraient invisible même aux cracmols. Bellatrix alla dans une autre pièce. _Aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle fabriquait ces potions. _L'odeur était indicatrice. Elle se sépara du chat noir qu'elle portait pendant au moins 2 heures : à peu près le temps nécessaire pour mettre en bouteille et stocker la substance boueuse. _Petite chatte. Je devine que tu apprécies ton ordre de priorité._ En effet, quand elle est sorti de son laboratoire, elle est venue là où elle avait jeté le paquet poilu, et s'assis tout près. Elle frotta la fourrure sombre et sourit.

« Gentil chat. Je peux sentir que tu es spécial. Je te garde à partir de maintenant. Je t'appellerai la mort. »

Sombre roulerait des yeux s'il le pouvait ou s'il osait. _Chaque animal noir que tu n'as jamais possédé a été appelé ainsi. Merlin, femme, qu'est-il arrivé à ton originalité ?_ Bellatrix saisi sombre fermement par la peau du cou et le posa sur son torse. Sombre lutta, parvenant à griffer son bras une fois. Bellatrix le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que son cou se casserait. Il s'arrêta, hébété.

« C'est mieux, chaton. Je t'enseignerai l'obéissance. Je suis douée pour enseigner l'obéissance » rit elle sous cape.

Remus sautait dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper un Cangapixie ou deux pour montrer à sa classe de 5ème année DADA, quand il le vit. Il oublia les lutins de Cornouaille et la faune de couleur pour courir là où Sombre était allongée sur le côté. Il semblait mort.

« Bon sang, est ce que ça va devenir une habitude ?? » demanda un Remus inquiet au chat noir, il le souleva dans ces bras. Un faible miaulement indiqua qui Sombre était toujours vivant et tout juste conscient, mais trop faible pour passer à son état normal. Remus couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Albus leva les yeux et cligna des yeux.

« Il est de retour ! » dit-il et créa un panier pour le chat. Remus déposa Sombre dessus et Dumbledore jeta les sorts qui lui étaient nécessaire. Avec un gémissement fort, Severus Snape apparu à la place du birman noir, meurtri et sanglant, avec des yeux dans le vague.

« Severus ! Severus ! » l'appela Remus.

« Cesse de crier... dans mon oreille, Lupin » indiqua Snape d'une voix rauque puis toussa.

Le directeur et le professeur de DADA se jetèrent un coup d'œil heureux. Albus souri et utilisa sa baguette magique, effectuant le travail de Poppy. Ce n'était pas trop dur pour le directeur, après tous : quelques côtes cassées, de grosses ecchymoses, une légère commotion et une vaste gamme de marques et d'écorchures. Le maître des potions soupira profondément de soulagement et ferma ses yeux.

« Que s'est il passé, Severus ? »

« Je suis devenu l'animal de compagnie de Mme Lestrange le temps d'une journée. J'ai du disposer d'une excuse suffisante pour faire le mort »

« C'est elle qui fait les potions ! Bien, dès que Sirius est de retour nous pouvons rompre le sort de Fidélité et trouver la tanière de Voldemort... » Remus se senti triomphant. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique. « Bellatrix... nous aurions du pensé à elle. Sirius aurait du. »

« Black n'a pas assez de mémoire à long terme pour une telle capacité, Lupin » dit Rogue en s'asseyant avec précaution.

« Repose-toi, Severus. Tu as besoin de dormir et de régénérer ton niveau de magie. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici en étant Severus Snape. »

Snape arqua un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a aucun besoin de garder le secret de ma mort plus longtemps. Nous pouvons dire que j'ai retrouvé la santé et ceci dans le plus grand secret. »

« Je crains que certaines choses aient changé pendant que tu étais absent», dit Remus avec prudence. Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête et dit à Snape le dernier décret du ministère, »

« Je pense que tu peux encore jouer le rôle du joker, Severus. Ne laissons pas Voldemort savoir que tu es encore vivant ou le laisser suspecter que tu as une ... fausse identité. »

À l'expression méchante de Snape, le directeur ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les choses sont vouées à évoluer rapidement. Et un petit chat noir n'est pas considéré comme un adversaire de taille. »

C'est seulement la pensée qu'en tant que Sombre, Rogue serait en mesure de protéger Harry et Blaise, et tout autre étudiant de manière plus efficace que Rogue n'a pas explosé de colère. Ainsi, jeudi soir, le petit birman a quitté le bureau du directeur en direction des donjons, la queue haute dans l'air, avec un air si irrité que même Miss Norris a conservé ses distances.

C'était vendredi matin de très bonne heure. Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était prêt à participer à une classe de potion sans Rogue pour les enseigner.

Cependant, avec des hiboux dans tous les coins maintenant, plus aucun cours ne serait épargné. Il déglutit et tapa de sa canne jusqu'aux cachots. Il y allait beaucoup trop tôt pour la classe, mais il avait ses raisons. _Si j'ai du temps seul avant que tout le monde n'arrive, je vais peut-être garder une meilleure concentration__._ Il est entré dans la salle de classe et s'est arrêté, respirant profondément. Tout sentait comme si le professeur était toujours là, l'atmosphère saturée de l'odeur des ingrédients de potions, la vapeur de la potion tue loup, qui fumait dans le bureau du professeur _Comme s'il était _présent ... _une minute._

Il _y avait _toujours des vapeurs de la potion tue-loup venant du bureau. Quelqu'un la préparait- elle était à sa dernière étape, il restait seulement à la mettre en bouteille. Harry connaissait toutes les étapes dans la fabrication ; il avait passé trop de soirées avec Snape dans cette même salle de classe, faisant des exercices et des prétendues retenues. Ce n'était pas comme un reste d'odeur de fumée dans une pièce. Elle était en cours. Maintenant.

Pendant qu'il marchait rapidement vers le bureau, il fit le calcul rapidement dans sa tête que c'était une semaine avant la pleine lune, et Remus devrait prendre sa première dose ce soir. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté le bas bouillonnement de la potion dans le chaudron.

« Professeur ? » dit Harry, sa voix tremblant, son cœur battant sauvagement d'espoir.

Aucune réponse. Harry se connecta à Sasha, et regarda autour de la salle. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur excepté Sombre, le petit chat noir de lupin qui se léchait avec soin. Harry senti comme si son cœur se brisait à nouveau, et les larmes se mirent à couleur de ses yeux pendant qu'il rompait le lien avec Sasha. Le serpent coloré caressa sa peau avec sa langue.

« Je suis déssssssooollléééee, Harry » siffla-t-elle.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte de tout son long, en essayant de contrôler ses pleurs.

L'espoir avait été si inattendu, ainsi bienvenue et la déception si dure qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir les larmes chaudes et amères, un sanglot sourd l'interdisant de parler. Enfin, il fit un dernier bruit de douleur et siffla de nouveau à Sasha tranquille, réservé.

« C'est rien Sasha. Je suis un imbécile. J'ai juste... J'ai juste espéré contre tout espoir. »

Sombre l'observa, stupéfié. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry aurait pleuré pour lui, comme si son âme saignait plus pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui ne lui avait jamais dit un mot aimable ou de consolation, jamais d'étreinte. _Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela te coûterait ainsi, Harry._ Il était prêt à se transformer, pour rectifier la situation, mais alors des étudiants entraient dans la pièce suivie de Dumbledore, et la chance fut perdue.

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Dame Eloin

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Only4you

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **Manque que le 14

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

Comme vous avez compris, cette période de l'année s'avère mouvementé, bon courage à tout celles et ceux qui passent leurs brevets, bacs, et autres et compliquées examens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera du bien ^ ^

**&**

**Dans cette fic, l'auteur a décidé que Blaise est une fille, donc nous sommes loin du yaoi (hélas), vous ne vous trompez pas. Bonne lecture!**

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce deuxième tome !

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapter 10, *hit play***

Très tôt le lundi matin, Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir trouver le sommeil car il ne cessait de tousser et de se retourner. Finalement, son corps s'immobilisa, comme à chaque fois qu'un rêve était sur le point de commencer…

_Il était aveugle. Il marchait dans un endroit qu'il savait être plein de couleurs et d'une splendeur visuelle mais il ne pouvait rien en voir. Il n'avait ni sa baguette ni sa canne. Sasha glissait loin de lui. "Sasha, sans toi je ne peux pas voir !" appela-t-il son serpent. Mais il ne revint pas. Harry n'avait aucune idée des magnifiques merveilles qui l'entouraient. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi désespéré de ne pouvoir voir de sa vie- il devait voir ce qui était autour de lui !_

"_Pourquoi devrais-je te rendre ta vision ?"_

_La voix n'était qu'un murmure, à peine au seuil de l'audition. Harry répondit, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort :_

"_Rien. Je ne ferais rien!"_

"_C'est ce que je voulais entendre," dit la voix. Des rires entourèrent Harry. Il se sentit soudainement comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux._

Harry s'assit dans son lit, pantelant. Il toucha son front ; la sueur froide humidifiait ses cheveux à cet endroit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être certain que ça avait bien été un rêve. Que rien n'avait changé. Il entendit le silence autour de lui et vit l'absence de lumière.

"_Accio_ baguette!" s'exclama Harry. Lorsque le morceau de bois vint dans sa main, il murmura "_Lumos!"_

Le sort devait être travaillé car Harry ne vit toujours rien. La noirceur du terrain le submergeait le faisant se sentir encore plus à l'étroit que jamais. Harry laissa sa baguette glisser de sa poigne et couvrit son visage, moitié déçue, moitié soulagée que le rêve ne soit pas vrai. Il n'arrivait pas a récupérer son souffle, son sang pulsait dans ses veines, son cœur battait la chamade avec l'adrénaline comme venait juste de finir une bataille.

Finalement, il sentit Sasha glisser vers lui. Il lui tendit sa main. Elle s'avança sur son poignet et mit sa tête sur sa paume.

"Pourquoi es-tu ssssi sssstressssssé ?" siffla t-elle.

"J'ai rêvé que tu m'abandonnais," répondit Harry.

"Ridicule…" dit Sasha avec indignation tandis qu'Harry haussait des épaules. Il caressa Sasha. Elle frotta sa tête contre ses doigts. Sasha rappelait toujours à Harry le sévère professeur qui la lui avait donnée. Il déglutit.

"Il me manque, Sasha," dit doucement Harry en s'appuyant contre ses coussins.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda le serpent toujours heureux des caresses de son maître.

"Quand il était là, je… je ne me sentais pas si aveugle. Maintenant qu'il est parti… je me sens beaucoup plus faible."

"Pas de sssssssenssssssss… tu es plussssss fort que quand je t'ai rencontré," Dit Sasha. Harry sourit légèrement.

"Le pensssses-tu vraiment, Sasha?"

"Bien ssssssur, Harry," dit Sasha énervé. Elle ne réalisa pas encore combien Harry bouleversé par ce qu'elle avait dit. Harry se leva et s'habilla, puis il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et pris sa canne. Il était encore trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner mais il pouvait aller à la bibliothèque étudier pour ses BUSEs. Il descendit les escaliers de sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef et passa le portrait qui gardait la pièce.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il pouvait entendre des pas- des pas d'adultes alors qu'à cette heure, il ne devrait y en avoir. Il pouvait entendre des murmures agressifs et aussi il y avait la voix de Dumbledore qui contrait les marmonnements. Il s'arrêta et se tendit pour entendre. _Vous ne devez pas… …Dans quelques heures nous pouvons… …ce n'est pas une maison de redressement! _Harry grinça des dents, et au lieu d'aller à la bibliothèque, il marcha vers les quartiers des invités dans l'aile est, voulant interroger Sirius.

Du moins, c'était l'intention d'Harry.

"Arrêtez-vous, expliquez quel est votre but et identifiez vous au nom des Inquisiteurs du Ministère !" dit une voix criarde et joviale qui gela Harry. Il se tourna doucement vers la droite pour faire face à la source.

"Au nom des quoi ?" demanda t-il.

A la place de répondre, un grognement vint et Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps. Sa baguette fut sortie en moins d'une seconde.

"_Protego!_" cria t-il. Il sentit le tremblement du bouclier qui le protégeait de l'attaque. Il serra les dents , il était en train de psalmodier un vilain sortilège qui aurait donné à son attaquant une trompe d'éléphant quand la voix de Dumbledore lui parvint et stoppa l'escarmouche qui allait vite se transformer en duel.

"Arrêtez! Puis-je vous demandez, Inquisiteur, pourquoi vous attaquiez un étudiant ?"

"Il n'a pas su nous montrer sa bonne volonté."

"Puis-je seulement demander qui est-ce !" Protesta Harry, déjà en colère.

"Bien, il semble y avoir des malentendus des deux côtés. Laissez moi vous présenter l'un à l'autre. Inquisiteur, voici Harry Potter, élève en cinquième année de la maison de Gryffondor et fervent apposant à tout ce qui est sombre. Harry voici l'un des Inquisiteurs du Ministère. Ils patrouilleront sur les terres de l'école pour nous protéger contre les sorciers sombres."

"A _Poudlard!?_"

"Les sorciers sombres sont partout, jeune homme !," Dit l'Inquisiteur pompeusement.

"Vous voulez dire en dehors de vous!?"

"Vous avez perdu votre Maître des Potions lors d'une attaque de sorciers sombres et vous osez me poser la question!"L'inquisiteur aurait sûrement détaillé l'attaque si Dumbledore n'était pas présent.

" Ne pensez même pas à utiliser Severus Snape comme excuse pour votre présence en ces lieux ou je ne prendrais pas garde de qui vous êtes et pour qui vous travaillez--"

"C'en est assez, Harry part" Dit Dumbledore. Harry eut l'idée que Dumbledore était très heureux que cette crise ait eut lieu.

"Etiez vous en train de chercher quelqu'un en particulier ?"

Harry serra des dents.

"Non, Professeur," Dit-il. Il s'éloigna du directeur et de l'homme. Lorsqu'il dépassa l'Inquisiteur, Harry soupira inaudiblement :

"Je voulais juste me sentir mieux."

***

Sirius entra dans le bureau de DCFM de Remus énervé. Il avait vu la scène avec Harry et l'inquisiteur de l'aile- cependant Dumbledore l'avait dissuadé d'un regard d'intervenir.

"Je vais te le dire, Lunard on ne va pas aller loin avec--" Il s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un petit chat noir. Il pâlit, ses yeux transpercèrent la fiole de potion tue-loup que Remus était sur le point de consommer. Remus parut surpris- pas gaiement. Un autre moment passa durant lequel le regard de Sirius allait du chat à la tasse puis, l'ex-détenu se mit en colère.

Très en colère.

Il claqua la porte et saisit Sombre par la queue tandis que le chat essayait de s'échapper.

"Misérable bâtard!"

"Sirius, non!" Lupin se leva mais Sirius avait déjà saisit Sombre et était prêt à commencer à faire quelque chose de proche du numéro de Bellatrix. Un pop se fit entendre et soudainement Sirius fut sur le planché tenant Severus Snape par la jambe.

"Libère moi, Black, ou je vais –"

"Fils de pute, as-tu idée de ce que tout le monde a dû traverser quand on t'a su mort ? De ce qu'Harry a traversé ? De ce qu'il est toujours en train de traverser ? Est-ce que c'est ton idée ou une blague parce que j'ai pas pris de plaisir à tout ça !" Sirius était pratiquement en train de crier et Remus se dépêcha de jeter un charme de Silence sur la pièce afin de prévenir de tout inattendu. Snape essaya de parler mais Sirius ne lui en donna pas la chance. Il continua sa tirade :

"Sais-tu qu'il y a une demi-heure, il a honoré ton nom et ta mémoire, toi un stupide fils de pute !? Comment as-tu pu avoir le toupet, les nerfs pour lui faire ça ?"

Snape fit un arc avec sa baguette et Sirius se retrouva assis sur une chaise, le corps immobilisé. Snape se leva doucement.

"Si je m'en rappelle Black, nous étions d'accord pour qu'Harry me croit mort pour que ses actions semblent réelles et que cette ruse soit crue. Et le vaillant parrain était d'accord pour jouer avec moi donc qu'est-ce qui te met réellement en colère ? Que je _te_ garde dans l'ombre aussi ?"

"Severus, s'il te plait laisse le. Sirius calme toi, je te le demande. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de nous faire entendre."

Presque qu'une minute entière passa avant que le souffle de Sirius ne se calme et devienne moins violant. Snape annula son sort. Sirius grinça des dents. Snape s'assit près du bureau. Il semblait mal comme s'il récupérait d'une maladie.

"Pour ton information Black, j'ai essayé de révéler la vérité à Potter hier mais on m'a empêché de le faire."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de le faire plus tard ? De me le dire ?"

"Toi ? Pourquoi te dirais-je quelque chose, Black ? A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu était heureux de voir que j'avais disparu du monde sorcier," dit Snape sarcastiquement, citant les morts que Sirius avait utilisé dans une de ses colère quelques années auparavant quand il l'avait mené dans la Cabane Hurlante.

"Il y a longtemps de ça, Snape. Tu dois faire ta vie."

"Comme c'est charmant de ta part de m'ordonner de faire cela, Black mais apparemment j'ai besoin de faire le sale travail des autres," Dit Snape tout en se renfrognant.

Le silence régna dans la pièce durant un long moment.

"Bois ta potion Tue-Loup Lupin avant qu'elle ne refroidisse" Dit Snape avec fatigue.

"Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort,"dit Sirius rapidement. Snape arqua un sourcil et l'observa. Sirius rougit presque. "Je veux dire pour Harry. Il a vraiment besoin de toi."

"Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises quoi que se soit a mon propos, Black."

"Tu va le laisser te croire mort? Est-ce que tu sais qui lui et son groupe s'entraînent à devenir des machine de guerre parce ce qu'ils veulent te venger ?"

"Si j'avais su que ma mort agirait comme une motivation académique, je serais mort bien avant," dit Snape tout en regardant Remus prendre sa potion le nez pincé entre ses doigts.

"C'est sérieux !"

"J'ai très bien pris conscience de qui tu es," dit Snape alors que Sirius cligna des yeux. Snape esquiva les questions ou attaques avec des blagues d'enfance. Snape se leva de sa chaise.

"Je dirai à Potter que je suis Sombre quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Je veux que vous ne lui disiez rien de tout cela avant moi. Pas avec l'Inquisiteur au alentour. Souviens-toi Black tu ne parles pas et c'est une information secrète de l'Ordre. Compris ?"

"Sors d'ici avant que je ne balance tes fesse de félin par la fenêtre," dit Sirius presqu'en grognant. Snape se métarmophosa en Sombre et sortit de la pièce.

***

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de qui peuvent être toutes ces personnes ? Ils ressemblent à des Détraqueurs en blonds," demanda Blaise à ses camarades à la table des Serpentards tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour le petit déjeuné.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas entendu ? Mais bien sûr, comment aurais-tu pu, quand tu étudies pour tes BUSEs tout le temps. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui te fait autant étudier que la Sang-de Bourbe qui reste avec Potter," dit Pansy.

"Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de l'appeler par son nom, Parkinson?" Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

"Ce sont les Inquisiteurs du Ministère. Ils sont là pour patrouiller dans l'école, "répondit un autre Serpentard.

"Pour quoi d'autre?" demanda Draco.

"Il me que notre succès avec Snape fait perdre la tête à Dumbledore," Pansy fit un sourire narquois. Blaise roula des yeux.

"Franchement, Pansy, parfois, je me demande si tu n'essaye pas d'être irritante. Dumbledore ne serait pas effrayé à moins qu'il ne voit le Seigneur des Ténèbre lui-même et seulement là," dit Blaise avec arrogance alors qu'elle revendiquait son statut de mangemort. Pansy haussa des épaules et sourit.

"Ils essayent déjà de faire sortir Potter de ses gonds. Dumbledore l'a sauvé, tu sais ? Lui dit-elle.

"Non, vraiment ? Ils sont de notre côté, alors ?" demanda Blaise.

"Il semblerait! Ils ont caché leur visages avec le glamour- certains disent qu'il se pourrait que se soit des mangemorts qui ont attaqués Poudlard!"

"Ca a l'air cool!" Blaise fit un sourire allant d'une oreille a l'autre, alors qu'elle avait envi de vomir. _Oh Merlin, non. Pourquoi ça doit arriver si vite ?_

Le directeur prit place à la Table Principale avec tout le personnel. Le siège du Professeur Snape n'avait pas bougé et il restait vide, personne d'autre ne s'y assit.

"Puis-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde s'il vous plait,"dit Dumbledore et lorsque le calme se fit, il continua. "Vous avez certainement remarqué certaines personnes qui se promenaient dans le château aujourd'hui mais qui ne font pas parties du personnel."

Harry renifla de là où il était assis caressant la tête de Sasha.

"Ce sont les Inquisiteur, envoyé par le Ministère pour nous garder en sécurité et vérifier qu'aucun sorcier noir ne se cache parmi nous. Quand ils vous arrêtent et vous demande qui vous êtes, répondez leur s'il vous plait. Je dois vous informer aussi que si vous leur en donner une raison, les Inquisiteurs peuvent vous considérer comme un ennemi. Cependant, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter," Dit-il un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit que cette nouvelle apporta, "aussi longtemps que vous vous arrêtez et que vous répondez à leur demande d'identification, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Maintenant déjeunons."

Ron renifla tout en prenant un toast.

"Sur qu'on est protégé. Je ne vois pas les Serpentard être inconfortables- même Parkison glousse."

"Je pense que tu as raison Ron" dit Hermione et posa sa fourchette. Harry, cependant, continua à manger comme s'il se fichait de l'inquiétude des gens.

"Mangez les gars," dit-il, "parce que le temps presse et ces gars ne plaisantent pas quand on a affaire à eux."

***

"Stop! Précisez votre but !"

"Vous là, où comptez-vous aller ? Pouvez-vous le prouver?"

"Je jetterais un sort si vous ne me répondez pas et arrêtez de bégayer ! "

Les ordres prompts et rudes donnaient un terrible mal de tête à Harry. Apparemment, cependant, il n'était pas le seul car durant le déjeuné, Dumbledore a annoncé à tout le monde l'existence des Inquisiteurs pour faciliter leur travail, et tous les étudiants seraient donc escortés par un professeur ou Madame Pomfresh. L'Inquisiteur ne sembla pas aimer ce fait ; Harry l'entendit grogner et marmonner comme s'il était déçu mais les cris cessèrent après l'annonce. C'était comme si des lois martiales avaient été exécutées à Poudlard

Dans la sale commune de Gryffondor, Harry s'avança vers Hermione.

"Mione', voudrais-tu venir avec moi? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour mon devoir de DCFM," Lui dit-il tandis qu'elle et Ron clignèrent des yeux. C'était la phrase qu'Harry utilisait quand il voulait leur parler des affaires du Groupe d'Etude. Tout deux allèrent avec lui dans sa chambre de Préfet et Harry ferma la porte.

"Qui a-t-il, Harry?"

"Nous devrons être plus prudent maintenant pour les rencontres. Malheureusement, nous devrons les faire plus fréquemment aussi. Nous devons apprendre plus et faire encore plus de pratique."

"Bien…"

"Je vais donner une heure à partir de maintenant qui sera standard et je la changerai toutes les semaines. Nous essayerons tous de nous rencontrer dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai bien peur que ça signifie moins d'heure de sommeil- nous aurons des réunions après minuit."

"Ne va-t-on pas plus nous remarquer ? Nous serons les seuls qui s'aventurerons dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit." Dit Ron.

"J'ai demandé à mon parrain de faire un peu de shopping pour moi," Dit Harry en souriant légèrement. Il alla vers un pantalon, ses doigts le touchèrent jusqu'à être au niveau des poches. Il les ouvrit et sortit un paquet de taille moyenne.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Hermione. Harry le poussa vers Ron qui le prit et l'ouvrit. Ils retinrent tous deux leurs souffle se demandant ce que ça pouvait être.

Dans le paquet se trouvaient trois capes d'invisibilités.

"Harry, ça doit t'avoir coûté une fortune!"

"J'ai de l'argent, 'Mione et nous sommes en guerre. Chaque cape peut contenir deux personnes. Donnes-en une à Neville et gardez une pour vous deux, et assurez vous que Blaise et Draco obtiennent bien la troisième."

"Et pour toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça- Je suis l'ombre de Poudlard quand je veux l'être," dit Harry tandis que ses yeux émeraudes resplendissaient de détermination.

***

C'était déjà la fin du mois de mars et Snape n'avait toujours trouvé le temps de dire la vérité à Harry. Il commençait à s'agiter- Les Inquisiteurs aux alentours ne lui laissaient aucune chance et ils étaient tout le temps tous présents dans le bureau de Dumbledore à n'importe quelle heure. Il commençait à être plus que dégoûté d'eux quand l'un d'entre eux l'eut cogné si fort qu'il dut voler dans son bureau pour prendre une potion contre un saignement infernal. _Avoir à voler dans son propre bureau, cela ne restera pas impuni._

Les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas non plus eu l'occasion pour se réunir sur les terres de Poudlard depuis le venue des Inquisiteurs –ce fut tune bénédiction que Snape avait donné des indications à Remus pour retrouver Bellatrix avant qu'ils ne posent le pied dans le château. Cependant, aucune activité de la part de l'Ordre n'avait été gagnée car ils n'avaient aucune chance de se réunir à Poudlard et en même temps, ils devaient accompagner ou protéger les étudiants à chaque instant_. Je me demande si Dumbledore se rend compte de cela ou s'il fait une erreur._

Il se promena dans la peau de Sombre dans les couloirs et s'assit près de l'armure que Harry utilisait pour ralentir ses battements de coeur quand il faisait face à sa cécité. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais être si triste dans ces temps plus heureux._ Sombre s'asseyait toujours là et observait Harry marchant plus silencieusement que lui encore. Avec son sens accru d'audition il ne pouvait entendre les pas du jeune garçon et, si même avec les ombres jetées par les quelques bougies du couloir, il était impossible de voir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, si vous ne saviez pas qu'il était là. Sombre était si fier du garçon qu'il ronronna sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, Harry s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ronronnement venant d'un chat et il se hâta encore plus rapidement

_Il devrait passer à n'importe quel moment maintenant. Peut-être devrais-je l'arrêter et lui dire maintenant, avant qu'un patrouilleur ne vienne sur ce chemin. Ou était-ce trop dangereux ? Peut-être qu'Harry criera comme Black le fit…_

Harry le passa comme une ombre, sa main gauche traçant des motifs sur le mur, sa canne n'ayant presque pas de contacte sur le sol. Sombre était prêt à repartir quand il entendit des pas qui n'étaient pas supposés être là. Harry les entendit aussi et essaya de courir au loin.

"_Stupefix!_"

"_Protego_!" Harry réagit très rapidement. Le charme fut contrecarré. Cependant, l'Inquisiteur avait prévu son attaque et tenait une deuxième baguette déjà prête à lancer un autre sort. Sombre vit le mouvement que l'homme utilisait et entendit un sort silencieux. Harry ne pouvoir tout cela et ne pouvait suspecter dans quel danger il se trouvait_. Il veut le tuer avec le sort du sabre !_

Cela ne devait pas se passer. Sombre libéra un cri et sauta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11 **

Harry entendit le miaulement du chat et le son impliquait que le chat allait sauter sur lui ou sur l'Inquisiteur. Il bondit alors dans le sens inverse et il eut l'impression qu'une énergie magique malveillante frôla son visage. Il haleta, ayant l'impression qu'un couteau le coupait, mais il ne s'y attarda pas du tout. Il pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois et il envoya son sort préféré :

«_Lapidae_!»

Le sort se dirigea vers l'Inquisiteur et le toucha, manquant Sombre de quelques pouces. Devant son échec, l'Inquisiteur saisit le chat et il lui lança le contre sort. Pendant qu'il regardait en bas, le survivant s'enfuyait vers le hall. Tout élément de surprise était perdu, du moins pour ce soir.

La prise de l'Inquisiteur se resserra sur le coup de Sombre dans la colère. «Je l'avais presque et tu as tous gâché. J'aurai ta peau!»

Sombre se retrouva dans un espace très serrer, il connaissait vaguement cette voix et ce n'était pas une connaissance dont il aimerai qu'elle connaisse son secret. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de se déplacer sans tuer l'Inquisiteur. Mais si cela devait arrivé, un Inquisiteur mort voulait dire faire accuser Dumbledore à un moment où l'Ordre de Phénix avait le plus besoin d'un chef. _C'est une lutte de chat alors…_ Sombre pensa alors que ça commençait à être grave alors que l'oxygène commençait à avoir de la difficulté à se rendre au cerveau alors il grogna et essaya de griffer l'homme. Il griffa la main qui le tenait profondément, mais l'Inquisiteur ne desserrait pas sa prise. Il montra sa baguette au chat et le sort le frappa de plein fouet, envoyant le petit birman s'écraser contre l'armure du hall.

"_Stupefix!_"

"_Pedalis Nix!_"

"_Cicatricas Manos_!"

"_Corpus Avaris_!"

"_Pantaichis_!"

Cinq sorts frappèrent carrément l'Inquisiteur, certains d'entre eux complètement créé, de cinq baguette différentes. Tous les membres du groupe d'étude qui étaient partit de la salle d'Exigence pour la réunion avaient suivi Harry dans l'allée. Drago et Blaise sourirent de satisfaction à leur œuvre et le sourire qu'ils se lancèrent entre eux était un de ses sourires dangereux que seul les Serpentard savent faire. Ron grimaça sombrement.

«Es-tu sûr que nous en avons assez fait?»

«Bien, nous aurions pu l'accrocher à l'envers au plafond et écrire sur le mur 'Attention au groupe d'étude' en lettre ensanglanté, mais cela n'a pas déjà été fait?» plaisanta Blaise et Drago gloussa.

«Mecs, Sombre doit être quelque part ici! Peut-on regarder comment il va?» fit Harry, urgemment. Et on entendit Hermione commencer par l'armure.

«Harry, je pense que le chat est épinglé entre les plaques de l'armure. Il ne semble pas très heureux» dit-elle sur un ton grave alors qu'Harry marchait vers l'endroit.

«Saigne-t-il? Il m'a sauvé la vie!»

«Nous verrons. Je vais le démêler d'abord.» fit Hermione, puis elle agita sa baguette. Les plaques de l'armure rétrécirent et se retirèrent, laissant le chat qui était de côté et qui miaulait d'irritation.

«Amenons le à Pomfresh» fit Ron.

«Alors nous parlerons de l'Inquisiteur.» avertit Blaise

«Il nous a déjà vu.» fit Hermione.

«Non, il était trop occupé à harceler le chat. Il a seulement vu Harry.» fit Drago en regardant l'Inquisiteur avec mépris. L'homme lançait quelques coups de pied dans l'étage, fâcher de ne pas pouvoir répondre, ses mains si affreusement lacérées qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette et ses pieds refusant de lui obéir. Le groupe d'étude avait appris à travailler ensemble les combinaisons de sort.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!?» la voix du professeur Lupin se fit entendre dans le hall alors que le professeur de DCFM courait à leur rencontre.

«J'allais à notre rencontre et l'Inquisiteur ma sauter dessus. Sombre l'a empêcher de me tuer, il a utiliser une sorte de période de sabre, donc je pouvait pas entendre le chant.» fit Harry. Remus remarqua que la joue d'Harry saignait toujours d'une coupure en diagonale qui commençait sur la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son nez, cela semblait déplaisant, mais pourrait être guérit plus tard.

«Nous nous sommes assez attarder ici. Entrons dans la pièce.» fit-il en prenant Sombre des bras d'Hermione. Il semblait blessé, mais il ne saignait pas. Comme la plupart des membres du groupe d'étude fut entré dans la salle sur demande, Remus appuya doucement sur Sombre. Le chat grogna et lui lança un regard furieux.

«Est-ce que tu sais comment l'aider?»

«Je sais qu'on ne peut pas l'amené à Poppy. Je ne suis pas sûr de se que nous devrions faire et le directeur est à l'extérieur avec Mr. Black.» dit pensivement Remus.

«Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser souffrir! Il pourrait mourir avant leur retour. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait l'aider?» fit Harry d'un ton urgent. Remus soupira et regarda le chat.

«Je pourrait le faire. Après tout, ce cadeau est la chance que tu voulais.» il prit Sombre qui ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur qui allait suivre.

«Quelle chance?» demanda Drago et Harry fronça les sourcils.

Remus se concentra dans la salle sur demande pensant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un lit, et il surgit à proximité. Le groupe d'étude cligna de l'œil.

«Pourquoi un lit de la taille d'un homme?» demanda Hermione. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son esprit courser. _Si Sombre est un animagus… que j'ai trouvé près d'un chaudron il y quelque temps… pourrait-il être? _Il serra le bras de Ron si fort que Ron jappa.

Remus assis Sombre sur le lit et pointa sa baguette. Il lança le sort qu'il avait besoin pour redonner sa forme humaine au chat. Dans un pop et un fort gémissement, Severus Rogue se transforma dans sa forme ordinaire.

Le silence ce fit dans la salle, alors que personne n'en croyait de leurs yeux Harry courut jusqu'au lit, ses mains trouvant rapidement sa face, recherchant les erreurs. Il eut à peine le temps de toucher son nez crochu que vint la remarque acerbe, encore plus la bienvenue qu'Harry n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle le soit.

«Bas les pattes Potter!»

«Tu es vivant! Tu es _vivant_? Tu _es_ vivant!» la voix d'Harry sonnait différemment alors que l'émotion s'écoulait en lui. Sans y pensé, il frappa Rogue sur se qu'il croyait être son estomac.

Connard, je vais vous tuer moi-même! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça!?» Drago et Ron attrapèrent Harry par le dos alors que Rogue siffla de douleur et se pelotonna sur le lit. Rémus se dépêcha vers le lit.

«Harry, ce n'est pas prudent de le frapper maintenant. Attend au moins que nous l'ayons guérit.» fit-il rapidement.

«Je vais le guérir moi! Pour toujours! Est-ce ton idée d'une blague!? Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant des nuits parce que je pensais que tu étais mort par ma faute!»

Harry se débattit de la poigne de Drago et de Ron, essayant d'atteindre à nouveau le professeur.

«Juste comme cela, il peut toujours mourir Potter» fit de manière cinglante Drago, d'une voix inquiète. Harry s'arrêta, pantelant.

«Comment pouvons-nous vous aidez, professeur?» demanda Blaise, pour la première fois heureusement. Elle comprenait pourquoi Rogue avait caché qu'il était toujours en vie, elle était justement une Serpentard comme son mentor et actuellement, elle était simplement heureuse qu'il soit à, parmi eux

«Bâillonner… Potter… d'abord.» réussit à prononcer Rogue.

Rémus gloussa. «Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait le tempérament de son père. Je vais lancer un sort de diagnostic car je ne vois rien de casser ni saignement.

«Pas… pour… le sort… de… ugh… Sang Frigidae…»

Harry pali. Ce sort gelait le sang lentement à l'intérieur des veines de la victime, causant des crises cardiaques.

«Potion, y a-t-il une potion pour cela?» demanda rapidement Harry.

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant s'agiter encore plus Harry. Il ne voulait pas que le maître des potions meure alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Rémus s'approcha de Severus et il écouta attentivement alors qu'il murmurait les instructions à l'oreille du loup-garou.

«Harry, Severus m'a dit que tu te déplaçais rapidement et calmement dans les allées. Prend Hermione et Drago avec toi et va aux donjons. Dans son placard personnel, il y a trois fioles étiquetées avec trois runes. Vous devez brasser la potion exactement comme pour la pimentine, ajoutant à la fin les trois fioles dans l'ordre exact que les runes indiquent. Hermione, j'espère que tu pourras aider les garçons dans ce domaine ?»

Hermione approuva rapidement. Rémus acquiesça.

«Bien. Drago, tu brasseras parce que tu en es capable et Harry, Severus dit que la potion doit être sous le sort gelant au moment des changements d'odeur. Il espère que tu pourras le faire.

«Nous le ferrons. Gardez-le en vie jusqu'à notre retour.» fit Harry avec détermination et Drago appela une cape d'invisibilité. Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras en soutient et Drago envoya un clin d'œil à Blaise, ensuite, le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde s'approchèrent d'Harry et les recouvrirent de la cape.

«Sommes-nous bien camouflés?» demanda Harry

«Nous le sommes tous, Potter» fit Drago et les trois étudiants passèrent la porte.

***

Dumbledore retourna rapidement à Poudlard le jour même, après que Rémus l'ai informé de ce qui c'était produit pendant son absence. Rémus l'attendait dans son bureau.

«Quelle est cette situation dont tu m'as parlé ?» demanda Albus alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre du professeur de DCFM. Ce n'était pas prudent de parler dans le bureau du directeur avec l'Inquisiteur toujours présent.

«Severus est dans la chambre de préfet d'Harry. Il est encore faible, mais il récupère bien. A l'heure actuelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Apparemment, c'était ce que nous suspections, l'Inquisiteur en a après la vie d'Harry.»

«Où est l'Inquisiteur qui a attaqué Harry?»

«Il est toujours au soin de Poppy. Les étudiants sont vraiment très créatif avec leurs combinaisons de sort. Je suspect aussi Poppy de ne pas tout faire pour que l'homme récupèrent rapidement. » Fit Remus avec un petit sourire.

«Le professeur Flitwick l'a-t-il fait?»

«Oui. L'Inquisiteur est partiellement dans l'oubli, il se souvient d'avoir eu une altercation, mais pas avec qui.»

«C'est bien. Quand Severus sera de nouveau sur pied, il continuera selon notre plan initial. Sirius a tout préparé au Manoir des Black. Bien sûr, nous devrons informer Harry pour que le plan fonctionne.»

«Miss Zabini m'a informé qu'il y avait de l'excitation dans les rangs des mangemorts. Ils s'attendent tous à une réunion bientôt, encore plus dans le cercle intérieur.»

«Bon, bon. Comment Harry a-t-il prit la révélation de la réapparition de Severus?»

«Il ne m'en a pas encore parlé, mais je pense qu'après avoir frapper Severus, il lui a pardonné.» fit Remus avec un léger sourire.

Albus sourit et se leva.

«Je pense que nous avons assez prouvé le fait que nous n'avions pas l'intention de laisser faire les Inquisiteurs. Je devrai croire qu'après presque un mois d'inactivité, notre coté semble assez affaibli.»

«Que dites-vous, monsieur?» demanda Remus, son cœur battant rapidement sous l'excitation, Cela allait être la fin de l'attende et de la passivité, finalement, les mesures seraient prises.

Je dit qu'il est maintenant temps de rendre visite au Ministre Verpey.» fit joyeusement Dumbledore et il marcha ensuite vers la sortie. «Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui la crème anglaise sera particulièrement délicieuse, n'est-ce pas?»

***

Harry regarda le corps de Rogue à travers les yeux de Sasha, et pour la première fois il était heureux de voir le sévère professeur s'allonger et se rétablir. Il se sentait d'habitude fautif ou coupable, mais dans l'esprit d'Harry, il revenait de la mort et le fait de pouvoir le regarder respirer était un cadeau qu'il avait longtemps cru inaccessible. Il retrouva le sourire et oublia le temps.

«Sasha va finir par s'évanouir Potter.» fit Rogue en ouvrant les yeux dans un craquement. Harry sursauta de surprise, il avait oublié que le lien d'esprit pouvait fatiguer Sasha s'il l'utilisait plus d'une heure sans arrêt. Il cassa rapidement le lien.

«Je suis désolé Sasha» siffla-t-il au serpent

«Non Harry… Je sssssuis heureux que tu ais aimé sssssse que tu as vu» siffla Sasha en enfonçant sa tête dans la pochette d'Harry pour se remettre de la fatigue en dormant.

Sans vision, l'avantage de la surveillance revenait à Rogue maintenant et il regarda non sans satisfaction la retenu sur le visage du garçon. _C'est si agréable de le savoir heureux que je sois en vie. Les gènes de Lily plus que ceux des Potter je paris._

«Alors, comment?» demanda Harry, en cassant le silence.

«Comment quoi?» demanda Rogue en retour.

«Comment as-tu fais pour survivre à l'avada Kedavra?» répéta Harry, ses yeux regardant fixement le mur opposé. Ils étaient peu réceptifs à la lumière alors il ne détourna pas le regard du rayon de soleil qui brillait directement dans ses yeux, les colorant profondément d'un même vert étincelant que ceux de Lily. Il avait toujours sur sa joue la fine cicatrice où le sort de l'Inquisiteur l'avait touché.

«Je te répondrai quand tu répondra à la même question en premier. Fit Rogue avec amusement, se relevant un peu dans le lit.

«Allez, professeur, je ne peux pas croire qu'un Serpentard comme vous ait saisi l'occasion avec quelque chose de si important. Dois-je demander à quelqu'un d'autre? Ils pourraient se demander pourquoi je veux le savoir.» ronronna presque Harry, boxant avec le maître des potions, appréciant les tours pointus que prenait la discussion avec l'homme. Il entendit Rogue respirer soigneusement. Il attendit.

«J'ai survécu au sort de la mort à cause du professeur Lupin, Potter» répondit Rogue.

«Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment» pressa Harry

«Il y a un sort, un sort médical, appelé Effectio Stasis, il arrête tout le métabolisme du corps, toutes ses activités. En fait, il donne l'apparence d'un mort. Le sort de la mort ne peut marcher que s'il peut détecter de la vie. Sous le sort Effectio, il n'y a aucune indication que la personne est vivante. Professeur Lupin m'a lancé le sort une seconde avant que je sois touché par le sort de mort. Quand il m'a touché, le sort a pensé que j'étais déjà mort, et il s'est dissipé dans les air. Est-ce suffisant comme information?»

Harry acquiesça doucement, prenant conscience de l'information. Il se rappela avoir entendu le sort de Remus, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que de lancer un sort protègerai Rogue d'un sort de la mort. Harry décida qu'il pourrait pardonner à Remus de l'avoir laisser dans le noir à ce propos, juste parce qu'il avait été si parfait dans son timing.

«Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es en vie. Je te hais toujours de ne pas me l'avoir fait savoir, mais je suppose qu'il y a de la logique derrière cela… Merde, j'envi Blaise. Elle prend cela si naturellement, comme toi.»

«Zabini a la mentalité d'un Serpentard, pas d'un Gryffondor, Potter.»

«Le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard au début» fit Harry. Si Rogue fut surprit, il n'y avait aucune trace de surprise dans sa voix.

«Toujours est-il qu'il ne t'y a pas mis à la fin. Alors ce n'est pas un argument, non?»

«Je crois pas…» fit Harry avant ce se lever, prenant sa cane. «Je dois aller en classe, professeur.»

«Ce serait mieux» fit Rogue, regardant Harry prendre son sac et marcher vers la sortit. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Rogue dit, avec un léger sourire même s'il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre dans sa voix :

«Oh et Potter?»

Le garçon se stoppa sans se retourner

«Ce sera 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour m'avoir frapper et 50 pour m'avoir traité de connard.» fit Snape et Harry sourit, secouant la tête alors qu'il sortait et qu'il fermait la porte. _Cet homme doit vraiment revoir ses priorités…_

***

Blaise était spécialement heureuse ce jour-là, Snape était en vie, elle connaissait des sorts que Pansy ne pouvait même pas imaginer, sa couverture était bien établie et elle recevait de bonnes appréciations, aussi. Elle marcha vers la classe d'enchantement avec Drago, qui semblait toujours avoir le temps de l'accompagner aux classes qu'ils avaient en commun et jamais le temps pour parler à Pansy. Les querelles de Parkinson à ce sujet l'amusaient énormément.

«Il y a certain jour où je pense que tout est parfait dans le monde.» dit-elle à Drago alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le corridor. Il sourit et tourna son regard vers elle.

«C'est une pensé que j'attendrais de la plus jeune Weasley.» fit-il et Blaise joua du coude avec lui pour plaisanter. Le fait que Snape soit revenu avait aidé la jeune fille à retrouver son caractère naturel et son dynamisme, au lieu du silence rocailleux et le désire de vengeance qu'on avait l'habitude de voir poindre dans ses yeux. _Elle est presque élastique_, pensa Drago avec amusement. Mais pas seulement de l'amusement, pensa-t-il un peu surprit, mais aussi de la tendresse. Il respectait vraiment Blaise Zabini et l'admirait pour entreprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir faire, mais… il appréciait cette satanée fille.

«Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas voir la perfection du monde une fois de temps en temps. Ce qui est voyant a toujours dérangé et ce qui est terne est fatigant à la longue et je me sens heureuse aujourd'hui, malgré les Inquisiteurs autour.» dit-elle en souriant de ses lèvres fines.

«Je suis heureux alors. Tu es plus belle quand tu es heureuse.» répondit Drago

«Oh, alors je ne le suis pas quand je suis malheureuse, c'est ça?» fit Blaise en prétendant être insulté, et Drago sourit.

«Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Zabini» fit-il d'une voix traînante «Parce que je connais chaque truc dans la syntaxe et la grammaire et que tu ne peux pas tourné ce que j'ai dit : j'ai dit que tu étais _plus _belle, pas que tu ne l'étais pas en général.»

«Est-ce ainsi Mr Malefoy? Viens tu, dans tes mots, de me faire un compliment?»

Drago haussa un sourcil et sourit de nouveau.

«Peut-être que oui» dit-il.

La conversation aurait pu continuer si elle n'avait pas été interrompu par le grand et indéfinissable cri perçant d'un hibou. Il vint directement vers Drago et lui offrit la lettre. Drago fronça les sourcils et son cœur commença à battre plus vite.

«C'est de ma mère» fit-il alors qu'il ouvrit le courier.

_Cher Drago_

_Ton père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Fait attention, tu n'es pas en sécurité._

_Maman_

Les mains de Drago laissèrent tomber le papier alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Momo974

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 12 **

Voldemort regarda une nouvelle fois son groupe de mangemorts. Ce n'était pour lui que de la marchandise, tout ceux qui était parti, tout ceux qu'il avait acquis. Il était satisfait. La mort de ce traître, Severus Snape, et le fait que tous les inquisiteurs de Verpey s'étaient introduits dans Poudlard, empêchant l'Ordre d'avancer le faisait se sentir encore plus puissant, en avance dans le jeu. Il savait que Dumbledore aurait du mal à trouver un aussi bon et loyal maître des potions, comme Snape l'avait été, alors qu'il avait le meilleur maître de Potion après Snape, et qu'elle avait prouvé sa loyauté plus graphiquement que Snape ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était un bonus pour lui. De plus, Harry Potter avait perdu un autre protecteur, un protecteur vital comme l'en avait informé Zabini et Parkinson. _Si j'avais su que ce bâtard avait enseigné à l'aveugle, je l'aurai fait tué une 6 mois plus tôt_, rumina Voldemort. Enfin, il était mort maintenant, c'était déjà ça.

«Mes loyaux mangemorts…» dit-il alors que chaque figure habillé de noir s'inclinait au son de sa voix. «Je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui pour célébrer. Je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui pour s'incliner face à la persévérance que donne la vrai loyauté. Je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui pour accepter le retour dans nos rangs de Lucius Malefoy qui vient de s'échapper d'Azkaban.»

Blaise acclama le grand homme qui était venu et s'était incliné devant le seigneur des ténèbres juste au moment où tous les autres le faisait. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. _Oh non…Draco…_ Son esprit répéta cela alors qu'elle regardait Lucius. Son haleine était chaude au dessous du masque. _Il est condamné. Que puis-je faire._

Lucius était beaucoup plus mince qu'avant l'attaque de Poudlard, et cela se voyait sur son visage. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, ses yeux étaient plus creux, les faisant sembler plus grand et plus intense, ils brillaient avec haine et triomphe. Après les acclamations, Voldemort fit retrouver le silence.

«Approchez Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.» ordonna-t-il. Les deux filles s'approchèrent, la tête inclinée. Pansy tremblait d'adrénaline. «Enlevez vos masques.» l'ordre habituel fusa et Blaise enleva le sien sans relever la tête.

«Comment pouvons nous vous servir mon seigneur?» demanda-t-elle calmement, en protégeant ses émotions et ses pensées comme le professeur lui avait montré. Au lieu d'une réponse, le sort que Voldemort préférait arriva. Pansy et Blaise crièrent. Derrière eux, Crabbe et Goyle tremblèrent de peur dans la crainte de recevoir le même traitement que leurs camarades de classe.

Alors le sort s'arrêta. Blaise réussit à revenir à quatre pattes, Pansy ne réussissait toujours pas à arrêter de gémir.

«Je vous puni car vous m'avez déçu et aucun de mes mangemorts devraient être trompé par leurs ennemis.»

Blaise savait de quoi il parlait, mais elle garda silence.

«Comment nous avons nous déçu mon seigneur?» demanda Pansy d'une voix larmoyante. Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais il sembla faire un signe de tête à quelqu'un.

«Mon fils vous a trompé.» Sa voix sonnait plus soyeuse qu'avant, mais maintenant il y avait de la rage et de l'indignation à peine contenu. «Draco Malefoy ne peut plus être considéré comme mon fils. Il m'a trahis ainsi que notre Seigneur. Il doit payer pour son insolence.»

«Lucius.. Je comprends ton désappointement, mais je peux seulement te dire ce qui devrait être fait avec quelqu'un. J'espérais que vous vous en seriez souvenu.» dit Voldemort et Lucius jura de l'autre côté de la salle, cependant, il ne reçu pas de doloris, un grand service venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius se leva et s'inclina, s'excusant.

Voldemort se tourna vers Blaise et Pansy.

«Vous êtes tout les deux proche du jeune Malefoy non?»

«Oui mon seigneur» dirent les filles à l'unisson.

«Apportez moi le jeune Draco.» ordonna Voldemort.

«Et s'il résiste mon Seigneur?» tenta Blaise.

«Je me fiche qu'il soit entier ou non, Blaise Zabini, tant qu'il est assez vivant pour regarder son père… et son maître dans les yeux, » dit Voldemort en souriant d'un air glacial.

***

Harry poursuivait son chemin en tapotant de sa canne vers le petit déjeuné avec un groupe d'étudiant, accompagné par Minerva McGonagall. Sombre marchait à proximité, la queue haute et la tête droite avec irritation.

«Ginny?» appela Harry, essayant de discerné ses pas. Il entendit la confusion et le réarrangement continu autour de lui et la voix irritante de McGonagall en disant aux étudiants de marcher.

«Je suis ici, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» il entendit la voix de Ginny juste à côté de lui. Il sourit

«Sombre veut être reconnu comme le familier d'un certain étudiant… Je me demandait si tu pouvais faire un scène pour que chacun sache à qui il appartient.»

«Bien sûr, Harry, » fit Ginny et elle prit le chat noir allègrement, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on portait Severus Snape, sous la forme de chat ou non.

Drago essayait de trouver Blaise dans la foule de Serpentards alors qu'ils cherchaient où s'asseoir et manger leur petit déjeuner quand il entendit un cri aigu typique venant de belette et une voix haute l'appeler.

«DRACO MALEFOY!»

Il se tourna et vit Ginny, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, venir à lui, tenant un Sombre mécontent entre ses mains, de sorte que la plupart du corps du chat se balançait le plus loin possible de la jeune fille que possible. _Oh mon Dieu. Le professeur s'amuse-t-il ou quoi? _Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et ricana.

«Si ce n'est pas une des belettes? Quoi de neuf petite fille?»

«Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est?» fit Ginny en colère, lui tendant le chat. Draco regarda les yeux noir charbon du chat qui le regardait avec colère.

«Oui et alors?»

«Ha ha! Tu l'admets. Tu admet que tu as entraîné ton familier à aller dans la tour des Gryffondor pour cacher nos affaires?»

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, est-ce que Sombre a caché tes culottes ? » dit Draco pour les tenir en haleine. Sombre grogna et sa queue siffla d'irritation. Ginny poussa Sombre dans ses mains et se retourna.

«Si jamais j'attrape encore ton familier dans MON dortoir, je lui arrache la peau ! » hurla-t-elle aussi fort que lui permettaient ses poumons, marchant sous les rire des Serpentards et les sourires satisfait de ses camarades de classe.

«Bien Sombre, il semble que le prochain arrêt sera la valise de Potter.» fit Draco a voix haute et les Serpentard rirent encore plus alors que le chat siffla et émettait des pffff jusqu'à ce que Draco le laisse sur la table près de son plateau. Les Serpentard commentaire la beauté du chat noir. Sombre lui appartenait officiellement.

***

Blaise marchait à pas lent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait mis Pansy sous un sort dormant, pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas et ne prévienne quelqu'un. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de Crabbe et de Goyle; ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordre et la bouffe les distrayait assez pour que Draco soit en sécurité pendant le déjeuné. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer par Voldemort ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _Elle avait été voir Dumbledore après sa réunion avec Voldemort vers 4h du matin. Le sorcier l'avait écouté soigneusement et l'avait ensuite expulsé au lit en lui disant de le faire. Elle n'était même pas sur que l'homme ait prit des mesures.

Elle était si agitée qu'elle ne vit pas le chat noir entrer. Elle leva les yeux seulement lorsqu'elle entendit le pop et que le maître de Potion soit debout devant elle.

«Tu va exécuté l'ordre aujourd'hui.» lui dit-il rapidement.

«Je ne vais pas donner Draco à Voldemort! »

«Ne crie pas son nom. Je t'ai mieux enseigné que ça.» fit Snape d'un ton brusque et elle recula et déglutit.

«C'est dans l'intérêt de Drago que tu exécute l'ordre du seigneur des ténèbres plutôt que Parkinson.» fit uniformément Snape et elle leva les yeux de nouveau.

«Que dois-je faire ?» dit-elle avec détermination.

***

Sirius Black lisait le parchemin. Il était d'une humeur massacrante; il avait constaté qu'il n'avait aucune façon de décrocher le portrait de sa mère. La femme criait comme une banshee chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Il avait collé une toile de James et Lily par dessus avec des sort collants. Elle criait toujours avec indignation, mais le son était étouffé et James aimait beaucoup garder le portrait assez occuper pour laisser Sirius seul.

«Quoi?! Dumbledore… merde, il ne restera que Snape d'ici la fin de l'année à ce rythme là!» dit-il après avoir fini de lire. Quand même, il envoya une réponse rapide et brève :

_Bien, envoyez-lui._

***

Cette même nuit, une grande réunion était tenu au lieu de la séance d'entraînement. Severus Snape et Remus Lupin était dans la pièce ainsi que Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

«Miss Zabini dois vous informer de quelque chose d'important. Nous l'avons retardé d'un jour, mais Mlle Parkinson se réveillera tôt demain.» dit sérieusement Remus.

«Suis je dans les projet de mort de Voldemort?» demanda amèrement Draco.

«Il veut que moi et Pansy on t'apporte à lui.» fit Blaise en regardant ses pieds. Harry frissonna, se souvenant de se qu'il avait vu quand Karkaroff avait été capturé.

«Évidemment, nous ne pouvons faire quelque chose comme cela sans compromettre la santé de M. Malefoy.» fit sarcastiquement Snape.

«Peut-on organiser sa mort, comme nous l'avons fait avec vous?» demanda Harry.

«Même tes amis te le diront, on ne peut pas faire le même truc et s'attendre à ce que ça réussisse plus d'une fois.»

«J'ai peur qu'il ait raison, Harry» dit George avec un petit sourire déprimé.

«Nous devons trouver de nouveaux trucs à chaque fois avec maman.» ajouta Fred, «parce que c'est comme si elle gardait un livret de nos exploits.»

«Je ne peux pas la blâmer» fit Remus avec un petit sourire.

«Alors, comment peut-on aider Draco?» demanda Hermione.

«Nous allons permettre aux filles de commencer à l'amener à Voldemort.»

«Mais si elles échouent, elles seront punis!» protesta Draco. Blaise haussa les épaules

«Alors, et s'il le fait? Il ne peut pas se permettre de tuer quelqu'un. Notre nombre est déjà assez petit comme il est.»

«Je ne vous laisserai être torturé à cause de moi!» fit Draco, faisant mine de partir.

«Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir non plus» fit simplement Blaise.

«Ne fait pas ton Potter avec moi Zabini»fit Draco en serrant les dents.

«Tu as commencer» dit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

«Hey, qu'est-ce que cette chose à mon propos? Impliquez-vous que je…»

«Ne vas pas là Harry» dit Remus avec un sourire. Snape ricana et applaudit ensuite pour amener le silence.

«Ne présume pas de t'inquiéter d'un étudiant plus que ses professeurs, Malefoy» réprimanda-t-il «sois rassurer qu'elle ira bien. Maintenant, sois sûr d'être disponible demain soir dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Je serai là pour superviser, m'assurer que rien ne tourne mal.»

«Et nous professeur?» demanda Harry

«Vous commencerez à vous occuper des inquisiteurs. Sois tranquille, le pire qui puisse t'arriver est une détention avec le directeur.» dit Remus et tout le groupe d'étude se mit à rire.

***

Deux heures avant le petit déjeuner, les inquisiteurs se dispersèrent sur les terres de Poudlard. Deux par deux, ils marchaient brusquement, pour prendre leurs positions. Une baguette sembla flotter dans les air, un sort fut marmonné.

"_Dessinato Florae!"_

Des fleurs multicolores commencèrent à se dessiner sur les robes des inquisiteurs. Aussitôt qu'ils le remarquèrent, ils devinrent agité et commencèrent à jeter des sort de détection tout autour, Mais celui qui avait lancé le sort était partit depuis longtemps.

«Ces putains de fleurs ne s'en iront pas!» fit l'un des inquisiteurs.

«Un glamour ?»

«Ça s'accroche.»

«Bien laissons tomber, nous devons prendre position!» fit l'un des inquisiteurs en colère et il marcha rapidement.

Fred et George se mordirent les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, tous deux dissimulés sous un sorts de désillusion (ils regardaient dans le cadre des mur de l'allée). Ils se firent un signe de tête et pointèrent leurs baguettes un peu plus en bas d'où était les inquisiteurs en se moment.

Les inquisiteurs se retrouvèrent subitement dans des douves profondes et puantes, avec des moustiques et de petites créatures bizarres désireuses de piétiner leurs robes. Les jumeaux Weasley se rendirent visible et rire sottement alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient loin des inquisiteurs qui se bâtaient pour sortir des eaux boueuses.

***

«Stop! Arrêtez ce que vous faites !» dit un inquisiteur à Harry et Neville. Les deux garçons sourirent.

«Nous ne faisons rien» dit Harry ne tournant même pas sa tête au son de la voix de l'inquisiteur.

«Nous sommes ici seulement pour avoir des ennuis» dit Neville en pointant sa baguette et il murmura un sort. Le sort ne frappa pas l'inquisiteur, il alla directement sur la gargouille derrière l'inquisiteur.

«Petite brute! Tu es chanceux de m'avoir manqué parce que maintenant je vais seulement te ahhhh!» l'inquisiteur grogna et cria alors que la gargouille prenait vie subitement et se saisi de l'inquisiteur, le gardant épinglé là. Harry gloussa.

«Neville, tu_ dois_ me décrire son expression.»

«Bien» dit Neville, en riant alors qu'ils fuyaient l'homme qui se débattait. «ses yeux sont gonflé et il a pâlit…»

L'inquisiteur resta captif de la gargouille en pierre.

«Ne partez pas!» il appela les garçon qui ne tournèrent même pas la tête. Il resta accroché là pour que tous les étudiants puisse le voir.

***

Hermione sourit avec satisfaction avec Ron, alors qu'Harry montait jusqu'à eux en riant à voix haute avec Neville.

«Ils sont tous dans le sac, c'est votre tour. Vous devez couvrir les douves, une gargouille, trois inquisiteurs sont aux serres, 5 sont calé entre les pierres murales dans les allées du cachot et un groupe entier d'entre eux sont prit au piège dans une bulle d'air. Ginny les fait volé à l'extérieur du bureau du directeur.»

«Allons-y Ron!» fit Hermione avec la même avidité qu'elle avait pour les études. Ron couru dehors avec elle. Alors qu'ils bougeaient tous les deux leurs baguettes à l'unisson, passant devant chaque inquisiteur pris au piège dont Harry leur avait parlé, Ron sourit de joie :

«Oh, ce sera délicieux de s'en rappeler!»

***

Dumbledore caressa Fumseck avec le même scintillement qu'autrefois.

«Aujourd'hui, nous menons l'attaque dans un jeu d'échec, mon ami.» dit-il avec humour au Phoenix. Fumseck roucoula joyeusement et apprécia le contact du directeur. Albus sourit et lui donna un de ses muffins préférés, mis ensuite son chapeau (un bleu ciel avec des étoiles en argent) et sortit.

Il fut accueilli par 6 inquisiteurs dans une bulle d'air. Il leur sourit joyeusement.

«Bon matin gentlemen» dit-il et il regarda le visage de chaque homme. Le groupe d'étude avait fait du bon boulot.

Tous les glamours des inquisiteurs étaient terminés. Dumbledore vit quelque visage qui ne devrait pas être libre. _Il est temps d'aller voir le ministre Verpey._


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **_ON RECHERCHE_

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par : **Barbotine

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : ****2 Tome**** : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

*****petit message d'Onarluca*****

**Nous avons besoin impérativement de Bêta traductrices **

**(** qui verrifie par rapport à la version original si la traduction est bonne**)**

Car nous avons plein de chapitres traduit.

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarqué, il n'y a pas de mise à jour.

La raison est simple, les chap ne sont ni bêta traduit ni bêta corriger.

Nous avons à ce jour qu'une bêta traductrice et 1 correctrice pour toutes les fics **( plus besoin de bêta correctrice)**

Deplus, septembre sera l'arrivé de fin de fic et nouvelle fic (allez voir sur le profil)

Pour me joindre envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse suivant :

Onarluca (serveur orange).fr

*** **fin du message d'Onarluca** ***

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13 **

Ludo Verpey avait l'impression d'être pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. Quelques soit les choix qu'il avait fait, il aurait fini par être le perdant. Il n'y avait aucun jeu du hasard à faire, aucun risque aujourd'hui. Ludo Verpey était, comme on dit, fait comme un rat. Il déglutit inconfortablement et jeta un regard à la grande et sévère silhouette du Directeur qui était venu avec Arthur Weasley - un autre ministre officiel. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Verpey de réfuter leur témoignage, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous deux été membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Bien, Ludo, j'attends vos explications. Comment est-il possible pour des condamnés de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban et de patrouiller dans mon école en votre nom. »

« Il est évident qu'ils ont infiltrés le rang des Inquisiteurs. Vous ne pouvez pas me rendre responsable de cela ! » Dit Ludo rapidement.

« Je serais très intéressé par ce que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard dirait sur le fait que leur Ministre lui-même ait compromis la sécurité de l'école. »Dit Albus, ses yeux brillants d'étincelles. Quand Albus regardait comme cela, même Severus Snape n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

« Si vous détruisez la confiance du peuple dans le ministère, maintenant que Voldemort a de plus en plus de pouvoir, vous mettrez l'ensemble du monde des sorciers en danger !" Ludo essayait de défendre sa position.

« Personne n'a dit que le Ministère sera considéré comme peu fiable. » Dit Arthur sévèrement. « Mais je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrivera à vous, personnellement, Mr. Verpey. » Ajouta t-il.

Ludo sentit la transpiration gagner son front et il se tassa dans son gros fauteuil de Ministre. Comment aurait-il pu réellement sortir de cette galère ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore dit :

« Je pense qu'il serait dans votre intérêt de nous dire l'entière vérité, Ludo- comme un gage de votre bonne volonté pour aider l'Ordre. Cela faisait parti de votre serment lorsque vous avez pris cette position, vous rappelez-vous ? »

« Je me souviens. » dit Ludo tout en massant ses tempes. Il devenait de plus en plus agité de minute en minute.

« Je trouverais même peut-être trouver une simple raison pour ce que vous avez autorisé à produire et vous aider. » Dit Dumbledore jetant un petit espoir au Ministre.

« Bien que vous ne le méritiez probablement pas. Mettre la vie des enfants en danger ! » S'emporta Arthur mais un coup d'œil à Dumbledore le calma aussitôt. Ludo respira difficilement. Il se leva soudainement de sa chaise et fit les cents pas dans le bureau.

« Je suis vraiment pressé par le temps monsieur le Ministre » Dit Dumbledore de sa voix coupante qui fit tressaillir Verpey. Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder Dumbledore de ses yeux d'animal sauvage attrapé dans un piège mortel.

Soudainement, il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea, tremblotant, vers les deux sorciers toujours présents dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me détruire ! Je me battrai pour ma vie ! »Croassa t-il, ses yeux se promenant du Chef de l'Ordre à son allié.

Dumbledore sourit aimablement.

« Mon pauvre ami, je crois vraiment que cette façon de faire est vraiment radicale. Il vous faudrait la reconsidérer. Tout ce que je veux de vous, ce sont de simples informations. »

« Il serait dans votre intérêt d'y renoncer volontairement » Dit Arthur grinçant des dents, sa main sur sa baguette prête à la sortir en cas de besoin.

Ludo resta immobile, la baguette sortie depuis un moment, observant les deux sorciers inébranlablement. Sa main retomba alors sur le côté et il recouvrit son visage de ses mains dans un sanglot.

« Si je vous dis ce que je sais, je mourrai. » Dit-il.

« Si vous me dites ce que vous avez, il y aura plus de chance que viviez longtemps » modifia Albus. Verpey inclina la tête en signe de défaite.

« Bien » Dit-il, un tremblement dans sa voix.

******§*&o&*§**

Sombre fainéanta dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il se sentait beaucoup plus confortable là que dans la chambre de préfet de Gryffondor d'Harry. Beaucoup trop… rouge et or à ses goûts. Draco était assis au bord d'un fauteuil, ses doigts entrelacés devant sa bouche. Il mordit ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Sombre se hissa sur le bras du fauteuil et sa queue se posa contre les genoux de Draco. Il se retourna et examina les yeux noirs du Birman.

« Je sais, mais je suis inquiet. » Chuchota t-il, observant les élèves de Serpentard qui rentrait prendre leurs affaires pour les cours et d'autres petites choses. La nouvelle que les Inquisiteurs avaient été démasqués par une force inconnue faisait toujours le tour des maisons changeant parfois de version pour la rendre plus intéressante. Tout le monde pensait que Dumbledore était derrière tout cela et certains pariaient même qu'il y avait des Aurors cachés dans l'école. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait tristement. _En un sens, vous avez raison. Vous ne voudriez pas faire face à Potter dans un duel dans les plus proches délais._

Après, ce fut le moment de la troisième période, la salle commune redevint vide. Draco prétendit préparer ses affaires pour aller en classe lorsqu'il entendit des pas – faire les exercices avec la tactique ses yeux bandé qu'Harry lui avait apprise l'avait aidé à avoir une audition quelque peu plus développée.

« Tu vas quelque part, Draco ? » Reconnaissant la voix, Draco se raidit. Pansy ! Il se retourna doucement et la regarda. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas lui en mettre une dans sa face de Bulldog et prétendit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, souriant d'un air narquois sinistrement.

« Pour quelle affaire urgente es-tu là, Pansy ? » Demanda Draco, tandis que Sombre sursauta hors du fauteuil et s'éleva derrière Draco.

« C'est mon travail – pas seulement le mien, en réalité. C'est aussi celui de Blaise. » Dit-elle en souriant, sachant que Draco se calmerait. Il semblait toujours beaucoup plus tenir à Blaise – probablement pour extraire des informations à la fille Mangemorte. Blaise s'approcha d'elle et elle regarda fixement Draco avec satisfaction et dégoût – comme il convient à un vrai Mangemort de faire. Draco trembla – tout semblait si réel, comme si Blaise n'avait pas été l'un de ceux qui le protégeait de Voldemort.

« Je ne vois pas comment - et vous n'avez pas peur que Lupin vous demande où nous étions, au lieu d'être présent lors de son cours ? » Il inclina sa tête.

« Draco, nous venons à toi au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres » Dit Blaise. Pansy resta silencieuse, comme elle l'avait promis à l'autre fille.

« Que voudrait-il de moi ? » Demanda Draco tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

« Tu ne portes pas la marque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veux te parler pour une mission que seul quelqu'un comme toi peux réaliser » dit Blaise. « Refuses-tu ? »

« S'il te plait, Draco, ne refuse pas, je détesterais devoir te tuer »dit Pansy avec une moue concernée.

« Je ne peux pas refuser, bien sûr. Je suis à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hein ? »

« Oui, suis-nous » dit Pansy tandis que les filles sortaient. Draco prit Sombre et les suivit. Cependant, assez rapidement, dans l'aile, Sombre descendit et tomba en arrière.

« Il semblerait que ton familier ne veuille pas venir » lâcha Pansy d'une voix traînante.

« A mon avis, il s'est plutôt évanouis pas l'odeur étouffante de vos parfums » répliqua Draco en retour. Pansy sourit en montrant bien ses dents. Blaise la regarda en signe d'avertissement pour lui signifier d'arrêter d'attaquer à nouveau.

Les filles menèrent Draco au fin fond des cachots. Sombre se rendit compte de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient : _Ils vont utiliser mon chemin pour transplaner à l'endroit où je le ferais. _Les cachots étaient vides- Pas de classe de potions dans ces lieux et Dumbledore était absent- tout le monde était réuni dehors en compagnie d'Hagrid qui venait tout juste de partir de l'endroit où il devait aller.

Ils étaient dans la salle de classe de Potion quand Draco entendit un petit sifflement venant de derrière- le signal de Sombre.

« Tu sais Pansy- tu n'aurais vraiment pas du rentrer au service de Voldemort, »dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Pansy se retourna avec un épouvantable froncement de sourcil.

« Ne dit pas son nom avec ta sale langue, traitre ! » Gronda t-elle, s'oubliant. Blaise la fit taire se réjouissant à l'intérieur que Pansy s'y était laissée prendre.

« Idiote que tu es, Parkinson ! »

Draco jeta son bras en avant et sa baguette vint dans sa paume- un autre tour que Potter lui avait appris- et il Stupéfia les deux filles avant que Pansy n'ait le temps de réagir.

Avec un petit 'pop', Snape se métamorphosa en sa forme humaine et saisit une feuille et une cannette. Il griffonna une ligne.

« Lisez-le rapidement et maintenant, » Ordonna t-il. Draco regarda ce que Snape avait écrit.

_Le Quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaud, Londres._

Ensuite, le papier s'auto enflamma et ses cendres traversèrent les doigts de Draco. Il s'étonna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Seul le gardien du Secret peut vous dire où il est et c'est l'endroit où nous allons aller. Accrochez-vous à ma main. » Dit Shape tandis qu'il tira Draco dans son bureau et qu'il prit de la poudre de cheminette. Ils apparurent à Londres.

Quand Draco recouvrit la parole, il s'exclama :

« Vous êtes le gardien du Secret de l'Ordre ? »

« Les hommes mort ne peuvent pas parler. » Dit Snape ironiquement. Il sonna à la porte et Sirius Black l'ouvrit pour eux.

**§*&o&*§**

Quand Dumbledore fut de retour à l'école, il était accompagné de Bill et Charly Weasley. Ceux-ci emmenèrent les Inquisiteurs qui avaient été fait prisonniers, des criminels ou des Mange morts. Aucun étudiant ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint d'eux… Peut-être étaient-ils à Azkaban ? Peut-être mais rien ne vint confirmer ces rumeurs… Les restes des Inquisiteurs furent -par ordre du bureau du Ministre- retirés. Poudlard était enfin libre.

« C'est génial, on peut se déplacer comme il nous plait à nouveau. » S'exclama Ron avec un large sourire placardé sur son visage. Il recevait toujours des félicitations par des gens qui savaient ce qu'il c'était réellement passé avec les Inquisiteurs. Il n'était pas nombreux – seulement le Groupe d'Etude, ils étaient les meilleurs étudiants en duel et cela enchantait Ron. Hermione souriait joyeusement, elle aussi.

« Oui ! Maintenant je n'aurais plus à attendre le couvre feu pour aller à la bibliothèque. L'étude de mes A.S.P.I.C.s sera tellement plus facile. »

« Tu as déjà appris toute la matière, Hermione. » Dit Harry avec un petit sourire, en écoutant le bavardage de ses amis.

« Oui, mais le travail réside dans l'entrainement. » Dit Hermione avec sagesse. Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire des sons d'étouffement. Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Continue à faire semblant de t'étouffer mais tu me remercieras quand tu obtiendras les résultats des tes A.S.P.I.C.s ! »

« Je te remercie de toute façon, Hermione. » Dit Ron en clignant des yeux.

« En tout cas c'est génial que tout soit redevenu normal, quelque part, » dit Hermione qui rougissait légèrement. Ron sourit tandis qu'Harry fronçait des sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Draco. Bien sûr il est probablement sain et sauf mais Voldemort ne doit pas être heureux. »

« Blaise dit qu'ils iront tous bien. Vous-Savez-Qui ne tue aucun Mangemort, » dit Hermione mais elle semblait peu sure.

Et ensuite, Harry porta ses mains à sa cicatrice sur son front et cria. Il tomba ensuite sur le sol, sa canne roula loin de lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas une femme heureuse ou une bonne mère. Pour tout dire, elle n'était rien de ce qu'elle devrait être – sauf une poupée malléable pour Lucius pour que celui-ci puisse la montrer à tout va. Du moins, cela avait été le cas jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit incarcéré. Elle l'observa lorsqu'il but son brandy, les yeux rempli de colère. Jusqu'alors, Narcissa n'avait jamais beaucoup pensé aux acte de son mari, comment il avait acquit sa richesse et avec qui il s'était affilié pour rester où il était. Elle ne s'était pas non plus donnée la peine de regarder comment évoluait son fils, jusqu'au Noël dernier. Elle regarda de nouveau Lucius du coin de l'œil. Il s'appuyait contre la cheminée comme un sinistre spectre attendant le moment que choisirait le Lord pour l'appeler, désireux d'aller tuer la seule chose que Narcissa avait jamais créer au monde : son fils.

Maintenant, Narcissa avait peur de son mari. Elle le craignait et il la dégoûtait. Quoique qu'ait fait Draco – même s'il s'agissait du déshonneur de la famille – il ne méritait aucunement la mort, et ce surtout pas devant son…son Seigneur_. Si épouvantable et pourtant, il n'est pas mieux qu'un chien entraîné à tuer_, pensa t-elle tout en marchant vers l'autre bout de la pièce, silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas appelé son fils aux dernières vacances, craignant pour sa vie. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus envoyé un seul message, effrayée qu'il lui réponde. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la manière dont son fils l'avait regardée la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu -à Ste-Mangouste où elle était partie recueillir le nombre de perte humaine lors de l'attaque- lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait changé de destinée.

_Comme ce qui est arrivé aux Black, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il semblerait. Sirius ne les avait-il pas accusé par ses actions lui aussi ? _Narcissa s'en senti heureuse, pour une raison insondable. Et son esprit chercha une façon d'aider son fils.

Mais rien ne vint alors que son mari commençait à siffler de plaisir lorsque sa marque devint de plus en plus noire –signe qu'Il l'appelait pour l'exécution de son fils. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, elle courut a la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre verte.

« Dumbledore ! »

**§*&o&*§**

Voldemort était furieux –Blaise et Pansy souffraient déjà de la douleur du Doloris étant donné qu'elles avaient échoués. Lucius était en rage. Comment était-il possible que son traitre de fils, incompétent, leur ait échappé ? Il n'avait jamais été bon que lorsque Lucius lui ordonnait de faire des choses. Il salissait toujours son travail de toute façon. Cependant comment était-il possible que maintenant il ait perçu le piège si efficacement ? Lucius commençait à penser qu'il perdait la raison.

« Où est Draco Malfoy en ce moment ? Demanda Voldemort.

« Nous ne le savons pas, mon Seigneur. » Dit Blaise tout en se arquant en arrière et poussant des cris perçants.

« Alors à quoi me servez-vous ? Hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il maintenait toujours aussi fermement le sort. Pansy pleurnicha et Blaise respira disant exactement ce que Snape lui avait dit de dire :

« Nous … nous pouvons mener… à la base de l'Ordre du… du Phénix, mon Seigneur qui est… où Draco doit avoir… pris refuge…. »

La rage s'efface du visage de Voldemort et il arrêta le sort.

« J'écoute. » Dit-il dans un ronronnement, la voix suffisante.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry gémit alors qu'il reprenait lentement connaissance, son esprit chancelant avec le sens de la vue, son corps lui faisait mal étant donné qu'il ressentait chaque Doloris que Voldemort avait envoyé cette nuit.

Cependant, la douleur ne diminua pas en même temps qu'il recouvrait ses sens comme d'habitude. Il s'arqua en arrière et gémit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entendit-il Remus dire d'une voix inquiète.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Lui murmura Pompom en retour.

« Harry ? Peux-tu m'entendre ? Est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix de Remus, était proche de son oreille.

Harry siffla de douleur.

« Veux pas… peux pas arrêter… le sentir…. Toujours… JE DETESTE… ça fait si mal… »

« Je vais te porter maintenant, Harry. » Dit Remus de nouveau. Harry se senti soulevé dans l'air. Il était heureux : il souhaitait tant cette proximité mais en même temps, ça le révoltait.

« Lachez-moi, loup-garou. » La voix d'Harry était coupante. Il se mit ensuite à pleurer de nouveau. « Non ! Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Remus déglutit. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite par frayeur.

« Nous allons le découvrir Harry. Tient-le coup. » Dit-il et il regarda le jeune Gryffondor de face. Il fronça des sourcils. La cicatrice du garçon était rouge écarlate mais ne saignait plus. Elle semblait rougeoyer.

Lorsqu'il lui parlait de cette voix dure, sinistre qui ne pouvait appartenir à lui, _Harry._ Ses yeux semblaient se concentrer - quelque chose que Remus n'avait pas vu qu'Harry ait fait depuis l'été. Il courut.

**§*&o&*§**

« Narcissa ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore, quelque peu impatient de terminer le rapport pour enfin pouvoir réunir tous les membres de L'ordre, y comprit Snape et pouvoir leur dire ce que Verpey lui avait dit.

« Il va tuer mon garçon ! Il va envoyer faire tuer Draco, ils se sont réunis il n'y a pas longtemps. Faite quelque chose Dumbledore et je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez, je ferais n'importe quoi, tout ce que vous voulez en retour ! »

Dumbledore soupira, regardant le visage de Narcissa soigneusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif, ainsi elle tenant tant à son fils, Draco. Pourrait-il avoir confiance en elle maintenant ?

Je puis vous assurer que votre fils est en sécurité. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Il a faillit être enlevé dans votre école ! Ne prenez-vous pas cela en compte ? Vous avez des espions dans votre école ! » Hurla t-elle de désespoir.

« Vraiment, Narcissa. Faite moi confiance. Votre fils est en vie et il est bien protégé. » Dit Albus d'une manière apaisante.

« Vous devriez vraiment cesser cette connexion avant que l'on ne nous voit parler. En ce qui vous concerne, je ne pourrais rien faire pour votre protection. »

Narcissa soupira. « Vous me dites la vérité ? »

« Comme toujours. »

« Merci… Merci monsieur le directeur. Vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir un autre allié. » Dit-elle puis elle disparut.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque Remus traversa la porte, Harry dans ses bras.

« Quelque chose a mal tourné » Haleta t-il alors qu'il aidait Harry à s'installer dans un fauteuil. Dumbledore regarda fixement le visage d'Harry. Le garçon frissonna puis son expression changea tandis qu'il poussa un cri perçant comme si son coup d'œil lui était douloureux. L'expression d'Harry changea ensuite du tout au tout et il le lorgna. D'une certaine façon, Dumbledore le comprenait que trop bien.

« Je te prendrai à part, » caqueta Harry et son rire donna des hauts le cœur à Dumbledore.

**À suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Black Siri /louxor

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **14; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

*****petit message d'Onarluca*****

**Nous avons besoin impérativement de ****Bêta traductrices**

**(**qui vérifie par rapport à la version original si la traduction est bonne**)**

Car nous avons plein de chapitres traduits.

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarqué, il n'y a pas de mise à jour.

La raison est simple, les chap ne sont pas bêta traduit

Nous avons à ce jour qu'une bêta traductrice

Deplus, septembre sera l'arrivé de fin de fic et nouvelle fic (allez voir sur le profil)

Pour me joindre envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse suivant :

Onarluca (orange).fr

*** **fin du message d'Onarluca** ***

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 **

Sirius et Draco, ne sachant trop comment réagir, se fixaient avec attention. Sirius se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

« **E**uh. Bienvenue chez moi, je suppose. Il n'y a pratiquement plus de créatures indésirables. »

« Créatures ?» répéta Draco en inclinant la tête.

« Ouais - sauf un épouvantard dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire. Donc tiens-toi prêt à lancer un _Ridikulus_, dès que tu vois quelque chose d'effrayant, ok.» confirma Sirius avant de conduire Draco jusqu'à la chambre qu'il pourrait occuper.

« Alors c'est ça, hein, le quartier général de l'Ordre ? »

« À défaut d'autre chose. Quant à moi, je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris que Lucius ait pu engendrer quoi que ce soit de positif. » jouta Sirius avec son habituel manque de tact. Draco se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et détourna le regard.

« Et bien, en théorie, je fais également partie de votre famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ma famille n'est pas tellement mieux.»

« Si vous y incluez ma mère, je devrais tenir un peu plus de mon père… » répliqua Draco, irrité.

Sirius se retourna pour le regarder en face, avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Narcissa est probablement la raison pour laquelle que tu es comme tu es. Bref, voilà ta chambre, fais comme chez toi. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, typique de celles qu'on trouve dans les vieux manoirs, avec un grand lit joliment ouvragé, un fauteuil, une large fenêtre et un immense tapis recouvrant le plancher. Il hocha la tête.

« Merci... euh, dites-moi... comment puis-je vous appeler ? Monsieur Black ? »

« Sirius suffira. » répondit l'ancien détenu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Draco déglutit nerveusement en regardant autour de lui.

«Sirius ? »

Celui-ci se retourna.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Potter va s'en sortir, cette fois ? Que toute cette histoire va bien se terminer ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que se ronger les sangs n'y changera rien » affirma Sirius, après un long silence, remontant le couloir vers la chambre de Buck.

**§*&o&*§**

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit face à ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Le garçon cambra de nouveau son dos vers l'arrière en hurlant de douleur, tendant les mains comme pour atteindre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Remus se rua pour lui prendre la main, mais le directeur le retint.

« Aidez-moi » murmura Harry. Le vieil homme laissa alors Remus lui tenir la main, soutenant lui-même Harry en lui maintenant la tête.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Dumbledore, sous le regard incrédule de Remus.

« La Maison… une pièce pleine de mes fidèles serviteurs... je les retrouverai, et je les tuerai, tous. AAAARGH ! » Harry se jeta en arrière, et sa voix changea de nouveau.

« N'imagine même pas poser la main sur moi, immonde créature » siffla le jeune homme d'une voix lugubre et métallique, si différente de la sienne. Il agita la main et envoya Remus valdinguer à l'autre bout du bureau. Le jeune homme gloussa une nouvelle fois.

« Combats-le, Harry. Tu es plus fort que lui » encouragea Albus. Le garçon posa lentement sur lui des yeux dont les pupilles dilatées d'un noir profond brillaient à présent d'un éclat écarlate.

« Ce n'est pas un misérable garçon qui pourra me tenir tête, Dumbledore. Combien de temps croyais-tu encore que j'allais le laisser m'espionner sans qu'il en paye le prix ? » Harry le regarda d'un oeil mauvais et se remit à rire, tout en continuant inlassablement de tenter de se soustraire à la prise que Dumbledore maintenait à l'arrière de sa tête, mais le vieil homme tenait bon.

« Ceci est une grossière erreur, Tom. »

« Commise de TON côté, vieil homme! Écarte-toi de moi! Ahhhhhh ! » Harry retrouva son timbre de voix habituel, douloureux et effrayé puis tout son corps se mit à trembler. Une goutte de sang s'écoula de sa cicatrice et Harry haleta.

« Je n'arrive pas à le repousser, aidez-moi ! Il ne me laissera pas reprendre le contrôle, je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! » murmurait Harry d'une voix saccadée, les yeux de nouveau immobiles, fixés sur le vide devant lui. De sa main libre, le vieil homme attrapa celle du jeune homme qui battait l'air et regarda Remus qui se relevait péniblement.

« Va chercher Sombre, le plus vite possible. Nous jouons serré, sur ce coup » ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Harry alors que Remus se ruait hors du bureau.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu sois fort, maintenant. Choisis un souvenir qui t'est cher et que tu ne partages pas avec Tom. Raccroche-toi à cela, et je t'aiderai à te débarrasser de lui. »

« Ne le laissez pas reprendre le contrôle de mon corps… C'est douloureux… Quelque chose… Faites juste quelque chose » murmura Harry à bout de souffle.

« Harry. Il est très important que tu… m'aides en premier » dit-il, regrettant de devoir en demander toujours plus au jeune homme.

« Ne le combats pas, laisse-le parler. Quand cela deviendra trop dur pour toi, je le saurai et je te protégerai. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi, Harry ? Je ne le ferai que si tu me donnes ton accord » continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Harry, transpirant abondamment, prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça brièvement.

« Accroche-toi à un souvenir qui t'est propre, qui n'appartient qu'à toi ! » répéta Dumbledore. Harry rejeta violemment la tête en arrière en haletant fortement puis, se relâcha complètement, son visage, d'ordinaire empreint de bonté, prenant une sinistre expression de tueur en série.

« Est ce que votre chat a le garçon, vieil homme ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant de nouveau.

« Tom, je te le répète encore une fois. Tu ne gagneras rien à cette situation si ce n'est une grande douleur » le prévint Albus d'une voix douce, tout en sachant parfaitement que Voldemort ne l'écouterait pas.

**§*&o&*§**

Remus se précipita vers les cachots comme un dément, se frayant un chemin à travers le flot des étudiants qui le regardaient d'un air interrogatif.

« Sombre! Sombre, où es-tu !? »

« Professeur, je crois que Sombre est parti avec Draco » lui répondit une élève de Serpentard. Remus se mordit les lèvres et alla voir dans la salle de cours de Potions. Arrivé dans le bureau de Snape, il regarda tout autour de lui.

« Par Merlin de toutes les fois, il a choisi celle-là pour arriver en retard ! »

Soudain, le feu de cheminée crépita et le chat s'avança dans la pièce, la queue en panache. Remus saisit d'un geste vif le birman qui ne se doutait de rien et se remit à courir, visiblement peu concerné par les feulements de protestation de l'animagus.

**§*&o&*§**

Dumbledore tentait de soutenir Harry à la base de la nuque, mais une main vint déloger la sienne. Harry ne tâtonnait plus à l'aveuglette : il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses yeux et les avait plantés dans ceux du vieil homme.

« Va-t-en, je revendique mes droits sur le corps de ce garçon » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, Tom, c'est impossible. En plus, ce n'est pas correct de prendre possession du corps des gens de cette manière » répondit le directeur d'un ton aimable, démenti par ses yeux durs et inflexibles. Harry gloussa de nouveau et pointa sa main vers le vieux sorcier.

« Le garçon a un don intéressant » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Le garçon en a de nombreux, Tom » acquiesça Albus, tout en ancrant plus profondément ses pieds au sol.

« Dont la plupart qu'il tient de moi ! Il me les a volés et il doit en être puni ! »

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il l'a été suffisamment ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus accourut avec le chat. Sombre s'approcha d'Harry en un bond agile.

« Dites à cette ordure de quitter le bureau avant que je ne le mette en pièces » ordonna Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir vulgaire, Tom » coupa le vieil homme en utilisant un ton qu'il savait mettre le mage noir hors de lui. En effet, l'expression d'Harry changea alors que son corps s'arquait de nouveau en laissant échapper un hurlement horrible, celui d'Harry qui avait réussi à se faire entendre une fois de plus avant que Voldemort ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Il ne parviendra pas à m'arrêter ! »

Sombre avait le poil hérissé et les oreilles plaquées en arrière, mais ne se transformait pas, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry s'affaissa de nouveau dans le fauteuil, toujours maintenu par la poigne du directeur. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et son visage prit une expression horrible. Albus ferma les yeux et sembla rassembler toute sa volonté ou lancer un sortilège car le jeune homme commença à convulser dans un effort désespéré pour échapper au contact de son aîné. Remus repoussa le garçon dans sa chaise alors que Dumbledore semblait de plus en plus en difficulté.

« Tu ne retourneras pas ça contre moi ! Je l'emmènerai avec moi si tu n'abandonnes pas ! » articula-t-il, avec une intonation étrangère au jeune homme, les –s accentués, sifflant presque. « Noooonnn ! » Il se remit à crier. Un reflet écarlate sembla embraser soudainement ses pupilles déjà dilatées et il se mit à siffler. Sombre se rapprocha en entendant parler Fourchelangue, ce qui faisait trembler Remus, alors que Dumbledore, les yeux toujours fermés, continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire, quoi que cela puisse être.

Soudain, un éclair de lumière verte envahit la pièce, projetant tout le monde contre les murs. Seul Harry était resté à sa place, avachi dans le fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos et fixes, la respiration difficile. Remus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, inquiet.

« C'est… Moi » répondit-il d'une voix faible, avant de se mettre à tousser. Snape reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine pour aider le loup-garou pendant que Dumbledore appelait Fumseck.

Un filet de sang s'écoulait d'un coin de la bouche d'Harry.

« Potter, restez avec nous quelques secondes » intima vivement Snape, tout en tentant de maintenir Harry conscient, au moins le temps de trouver la potion adéquate à lui administrer.

« …Pense… Incapable… Il est… M'a tué » dit Harry d'une voix faible avant de perdre connaissance.

**§*&o&*§**

Pansy Parkinson était inquiète alors qu'ils retournaient douloureusement vers Poudlard juste à temps pour le dîner.

« Mais comment va-t-on réussir à suivre Malfoy jusqu'à l'endroit où il se cache ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera sans hésiter si nous échouons, et cela sera de ta faute ! » se lamenta-t-elle. Mais Blaise ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour débattre avec Pansy.

« Tout d'abord, c'est de ta faute à toi, s'il s'est échappé, Parkinson. Alors ne me prends pas la tête avec tes petites peurs insignifiantes. Je m'en occupe. Toi, assure-toi que Crabbe et Goyle ne parlent pas de la réunion. Garde leur bouche pleine » répondit-elle sèchement en s'éloignant avant que Pansy n'ait le temps de répliquer. Celle-ci grinça des dents, agacée de voir comment Blaise, encore quasi invisible l'année précédente, avait subitement pris la tête du groupe. Même après avoir lancé un sort sur une première année de Poufsouffle qui se trouvait sur son chemin, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir satisfaite.

**§*&o&*§**

Ron et Hermione se glissèrent discrètement dans l'infirmerie après le dîner. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au lit d'Harry et regardèrent leur ami, endormi sous l'effet des potions. Ils espéraient qu'au moins, le calme glacial émanant d'Harry et sa respiration légère et presque imperceptible soient causés par les potions.

« Tu penses qu'il ira bien ? » chuchota Ron. Il se mordit la lèvre en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la peau pâle de son ami, les yeux clos et cernés, les mains d'ordinaire si lestes qui reposaient immobiles sur les draps, les doigts relâchés et inutiles.

« Harry s'en sort toujours… Il s'en remettra. Il n'a pas le choix » affirma Hermione malgré sa voix hésitante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, souvent à cause de ses visions, mais cette fois-là semblait différente. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas emmené Harry à l'infirmerie mais dans le bureau du directeur et ils y étaient restés pendant presque une heure entière. Puis, comme si on l'avait prévenue, le professeur McGonagall les avait surpris, tapis près de la gargouille et avait insisté pour qu'ils s'en aillent, eux et tous les étudiants qui commençaient à affluer. Comme s'ils voulaient que personne ne voient ce qui en sortirait. Ils s'étaient éloignés, mais étaient revenus presque aussitôt, dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait fourni au groupe de travail.

Jamais Ron ou Hermione n'avait vu la silhouette de leur ami si affaissée, ou sa cicatrice en sang, ou même le professeur Dumbledore l'air aussi empressé et inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé, à ton avis ? »

« Il a eu une vision, je suppose ». Hermione poussa un soupir en caressant le dos de la main d'Harry qui reposait sur les couvertures. Elle était froide et moite. La jeune fille frissonna.

« D'habitude, il n'a besoin que d'une potion ou deux pour se remettre d'une vision. J'ai peur, Hermione. »

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle d'une voix basse. Un pop retentit.

« Il survivra. » Une voix profonde s'éleva d'un coin sombre de la pièce, faisant sursauter les amis du malade. Snape s'avança vers eux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Lui aussi semblait fatigué. Les deux Gryffondors le regardaient avec insistance, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Snape fit claquer sa langue et lança d'une voix irritée :

« Retournez dans vos dortoirs. Madame Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à revenir, elle sait très bien reconnaître le bruit d'une métamorphose animagus. Mr Potter vous rejoindra probablement demain. »

Ne sachant trop que faire de mieux, Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie, se dissimulant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Snape se retourna vers le jeune homme souffrant qui était étendu devant lui.

« Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire mentir, Potter » murmura-t-il doucement, avant de se retransformer en Sombre pour reprendre sa garde, tout comme Harry l'avait fait pour lui à de nombreuses reprises.

**§*&o&*§**

À peine deux heures avant le petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore convoqua dans son bureau les professeurs Lupin et Snape. Sirius était déjà présent, l'air hagard. Il venait tout juste d'être mis au courant de la situation d'Harry.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il dès l'arrivée du maître des potions. Contrairement à leurs échanges habituels, Severus n'usa pas de répliques cinglantes. À la place, il répondit simplement :

« Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il sera de nouveau sur pied vers midi, mais il est encore très faible. »

Contrairement à leurs échanges habituels, Sirius ne s'emporta pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant ses mains. Le directeur se leva pour attirer l'attention de chacun.

« J'ose affirmer que Fumseck nous cèdera autant de larmes que nécessaire. Harry se remettra suffisamment vite. »

« Une autre vision comme celle-ci et il pourrait bien y laisser la vie ! » coupa Remus, mettant ainsi des mots sur les peurs de chacun.

« Bien, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ici est justement d'agir avant qu'une autre vision ne survienne. Cependant, pour plus de sécurité, je voudrais que vous enseigniez au jeune Harry comment fermer son esprit aux attaques extérieures. J'ose espérer que vous lui apprendrez aussi bien que pour Miss Zabini, Severus. »

Snape acquiesça brièvement.

« Bien, à présent, l'autre raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé, est que j'ai reçu des nouvelles du ministère. »

Les trois hommes se rembrunirent.

« Le Premier ministre Verpey m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé et en échange, il compte sur nous pour assurer sa… sécurité, physique et mentale. »

« Il a bien raison » pouffa Sirius.

« Mr. Verpey a vu ses dettes envers les gobelins réglées par McNair qui fût, à l'origine, celui qui s'est assuré que Lucius Malfoy ne reçoive pas le baiser du Détraqueur. Il tire les ficelles dans l'ombre du ministre en le menaçant avec l'affaire des gobelins. Lucius a, en réalité, été autorisé à s'échapper d'Azkaban, et dans la foulée, il recevait des ordres sur sa façon d'agir au sujet de Poudlard et de nous-même. »

«Abomination visqueuse ! » coupa de nouveau Sirius.

« On peut se passer de tes commentaires, Black » claqua Snape.

« Au contraire, ils sont indispensables » claqua Sirius en retour.

« En tout cas, il est prêt à se placer sous les ordres de ses… correspondants, peu importe ce que nous demandons. Il est certain que Tom agira rapidement maintenant que les Inquisiteurs sont partis. Miss Zabini lui a fait savoir qu'il était possible de détecter le quartier général. Je pense, néanmoins, qu'il serait plus prudent que le Ministre corrobore ses dires » continua Dumbledore. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

« Severus, nous allons encore avoir besoin de vos compétences. Je suis certain qu'à présent, le Fidelius de la potion qui a tué le ministre Fudge peut être brisé » continua Albus en se tournant vers Snape.

« Oui, Mr. le Directeur. Cependant, il faudra être très prudent ou le Gardien du Secret le sentira… Et Bellatrix Lestrange ne se laisse jamais duper. »

« Je pourrai aider, » répliqua Sirius avec un petit air de dégoût.

« Je doute qu'elle le ressente si elle est occupée par autre chose… » commença Remus pensivement.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Comme essayer de combattre et de surmonter les effets d'une potion qui influe le mental de celui qui la prend. Je la préparerai et m'assurerai qu'elle l'ingère » répondit Snape, les yeux brillants à l'idée de pouvoir rendre la pareille à cette chère Bella.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveillait lentement, les bruits autour de lui devenant de plus en plus précis au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait reprendre conscience. Il tâtonna autour de lui et sentit les couvertures. _L'infirmerie. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?_ Il s'appuya légèrement sur une épaule, mais une vague de vertige le submergea et il retomba en arrière.

« Non, non, non, ne vous redressez pas tout de suite, buvez ça d'abord. » Il entendit les bruits de pas lourds et empressés de l'infirmière qui lui passa une main attentive derrière la tête pour l'aider à boire quelque chose dont le goût s'assimilait à un diabolo menthe. L'énergie de la potion gazeuse envahit son corps avant même qu'il eût terminé de l'avaler.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? »

« Je me sens mieux » répondit-il. « Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? »

« Non, impossible. Vous êtes encore beaucoup trop faible. Mais vous pouvez recevoir de la visite, je pense qu'ils arriveront d'ici cinq minutes, après les cours de la matinée, vous comprenez » répliqua Madame Pomfresh en le rebordant. Harry soupira, appréciant le fait que son esprit soit de nouveau libre, le laissant se reposer dans l'obscurité rassurante de sa cécité, se protégeant ainsi des images de dangers, de désespoir et d'horreur. Il sourit en sentant les pattes d'un chat qui sautait légèrement sur son lit.

« Bonjour Professeur » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière. Il pouvait sentir la fourrure soyeuse de la queue de Sombre sous ses doigts et la façon dont le chat se frottait contre lui pour montrer toute la satisfaction qu'il tirait du traitement prodigué par le jeune Gryffondor. Harry crut même entendre un ronronnement quasi inaudible, il n'imaginait pas son professeur se remettre à ronronner ouvertement maintenant qu'Harry connaissait la véritable identité de Sombre. Il esquissa même un mince sourire, une main posée sur le dos du chat comme pour se rassurer.

« Je suis de retour » dit-il avec soulagement. Il espérait que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait à se battre de nouveau contre Voldemort pour le contrôle de son esprit.

**À suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lexy-kun

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **15; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

*****petit message d'Onarluca*****

**Nous avons besoin impérativement de ****Bêta traductrices**

**(**qui vérifie par rapport à la version original si la traduction est bonne**)**

Pour me joindre envoyez-moi un mail à l'adresse suivant :

Onarluca (orange).fr

*** **fin du message d'Onarluca** ***

**&**

**&**

Comme vous le voyez, les chap de go…. paraissent tous les jours, la raison est tout simple,

Les chap étaient bêta traduit, leur manqué plus qu'être corriger. Ils sont en cours, en ce moment. Dés que j'en recevrai un nouveau, je le mettrais sur Ff aussitôt !

- A moment in time, sont tous bêta T, ils sont à la bêta C

- Comes out… eux sont en bêta T dés leur réception, ils iront à la bêta C.

- Le fardeau du destin (6 chap) sont en bêta C et iront en bêta T à leur retour.

- Plus jamais seul (4 sont à la bêta C ; 1 à la bêta T, et je dois recevoir les 3 derniers au plus tard la semaine prochaine)

Voilà tout est dit !

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 15**

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans sa grande salle de pierre. Elle était vide de tout Mangemort. Seul Nagini était présente, et elle était en train de dormir. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui de sauver les apparences. Il n'avait aucune raison de prétendre qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Car Voldemort était inquiet. Il avait senti ce satané gamin, ce Harry Potter combattre et vaincre son esprit, alors même qu'il était sur le point d'en apprendre plus sur le Quartier Général. Il avait alors demandé à tout le monde de partir, de revenir plus tard, et avait saisi l'opportunité de contrôler la raison même de ses échecs à répétitions.

Mais est-ce que tout cela avait été d'une quelconque utilité ?

Voldemort ne pouvait, en toute franchise, le dire avec certitude. Pour commencer, Dumbledore ne le laissait pas prendre le contrôle. Deuxièmement, cette saleté de gamin avait une volonté bien trop puissante. Voldemort était certain que l'Imperio ne serait pas efficace sur le jeune homme, en tout cas pas pour longtemps. Troisièmement, il ne pouvait se rappeler des deux ou trois dernières secondes, lorsqu'il se débattait pour posséder complètement le garçon, ou le tuer s'il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne savait pas si Harry Potter était toujours en vie, ou s'il était finalement mort. Enfin, il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Zabini l'informerait, ainsi que de tous les détails sur le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rien ne pouvait rendre Voldemort plus heureux que de détruire tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait créé, et de voir son expression à ce moment-là. Comme il pouvait haïr cette abominable lueur dans ses yeux ! Comme il pouvait haïr le fait qu'il soit la seule personne qui ne perdait jamais, qui ne se faisait jamais prendre par ses plus beaux complots ! Voldemort grinça des dents, ses yeux rouges brillant de folie meurtrière. Si ce foutu garçon n'était pas mort, alors la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient connectés il finirait le boulot.

**§*&o&*§**

« Harry, tu es réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ! » cria Hermione de joie et elle se jeta sur le lit d'Harry, étouffant le préfet de Gryffondor. Pas que cela dérangeait Harry. Il sentit le poids de Ron abaisser l'autre côté du lit lorsqu'il s'assit. Ensuite vint le son d'une boîte qu'on ouvre, et une légère odeur de chocolat.

« On a décidé de t'apporter les sucreries quand tu serais réveillé, vu que ça ne sert pas à grand chose quand t'es inconscient… Ça et le fait qu'ils ont tendance à être mangé avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

La voix de Ron était vibrante de soulagement et de joie. Harry pouffa et tendit la main. La surface lisse et fraîche de la grenouille fut placée dans sa main, mais Harry attrapa le poignet de son autre main et tira, attirant Ron dans un câlin de groupe à trois.

« Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, d'être là avec vous ! » s'exclama Harry avec un tel soulagement que Ron et Hermione en furent surpris. Il y eut une pause, pendant que Harry mangeait une partie de la choco-grenouille. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards nerveux, et Ron hocha la tête avec encouragement.

« Harry… » commença Hermione, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Elle vit son ami tourner le visage vers elle, toujours avec son regard immobile, brillant, pas tout à fait focalisé. Il avait l'air si heureux et ouvert. Devait-elle vraiment poser la question ?

« Tu ne dis rien, Hermione. Est-ce que ton visage est étonné ou embarrassé ? » demanda Harry. Hermione déglutit et se mordilla la lèvre. Ron alla à sa rescousse.

« Son visage est inquiet, mec. Le mien aussi. Sais-tu combien de temps t'es resté dans cet état ? »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Harry, son expression un peu assombrie. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que ses amis essayaient d'apprendre et étaient trop effrayés de demander. Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir la réponse.

« Deux jours entiers, Harry ! Et Professeur… je veux dire, Sombre, il est resté là, à te regarder pendant tout ce temps ! » dit Hermione, comme si cela voulait dire beaucoup. Harry était impressionné, parce qu'en fait, ça voulait vraiment dire beaucoup. Si Rogue avait gardé un œil sur lui, cela voulait dire qu'il avait été très malade.

« Harry… » commença Hermione, et Harry fronça les sourcils, se préparant à la suite. « Pourquoi est-ce que cette vision était différente des autres ? » murmura-t-elle, et Harry déglutit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Que Voldemort avait possédé son esprit ? Qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des dernières secondes, si ce n'est ce sentiment que son corps se détruisait ? _Ne suis-je pas déjà suffisamment bizarre ? Jusqu'à où est-ce que ça va aller ?_ pensa-t-il, une moue sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie » fit Hermione.

« Mais je veux que tu saches que rien ne nous empêchera jamais d'être là pour toi » dit Ron, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry cilla et prit une longue inspiration tremblante. C'était une preuve d'amitié tellement touchante, que Harry tremblait de peur de la perdre.

« Si je vous le dis, vous allez avoir peur de moi » murmura-t-il. Il y eut une pause, qui empêcha Harry de savoir ce que ses amis pensaient vu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage. La voix de Ron se fit alors entendre, douce, presque inaudible, de sorte que Harry pouvait l'entendre, mais personne d'autre.

« On sait que… Tu-Sais-Qui t'as fait quelque chose. Hermione pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton esprit. »

« Il m'a possédé » lança Harry, et il était heureux de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de ses amis. Il les entendit suffoquer d'horreur, et puis le silence. Hermione reprit sa respiration en premier, méthodiquement, doucement. _Elle essaye de reprendre constance avant que je n'entende sa voix_ pensa-t-il. Soudainement, il se sentit incomplet.

« Où est Sasha ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

« Je sssssuis là, maître » vint la voix familière et susurrante, qu'il identifia venir du bord du lit. Il tâtonna par là, et sentit la bande fraîche qu'était le corps du serpent. Elle s'enroula autour de son poignet, au-dessus du gant marron serré et il resta là, réchauffant.

« Tu m'as manqué » lui siffla Harry, ignorant Ron et Hermione, s'éloignant d'eux pour un petit moment tandis qu'il parlait à Sasha. Où étais-tu ?

« Week-end de chassssse au rat, maître… as-tu oublié ? »

A vrai dire, Harry ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir laissé Sasha partir pendant le week-end. Mais il était heureux que Sasha soit de retour, enroulée autour de son poignet, et il caressa sa tête triangulaire.

« Harry ? »

Harry déglutit en entendant la voix d'Hermione. Il était temps pour lui de faire face à ses amis.

« Vous pouvez le dire. Vous pouvez dire que je suis une menace et qu'on devrait me lancer le sort d'_Oubliette _pour effacer tout ce que je sais et que Voldemort ne puisse pas le découvrir à travers mon esprit et que je suis fou et… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire ! » s'écria Hermione.

« On ne te dirait jamais ça, mec ! »

Harry inspira, et écouta la voix agitée de ses deux amis. Ensuite la voix de Ron atteignit ses oreilles, tremblante et rauque d'une émotion qui ne pouvait qu'être vraie.

« Harry, il y a très, très longtemps la Coupe de Feu t'as choisi, et j'ai été assez stupide pour t'accuser. J'ai grandi… plus que ce que tu peux penser… et je sais que tu préférerais mourir que de laisser cet imbécile de Seigneur des Ténèbres en toi. »

La voix de Ron s'éteignit et Harry sentit ses propres larmes rouler sur ses joues. La main d'Hermione vint toucher la sienne pour le réconforter. Avant que sa voix ne s'éleve, douce et lourde d'émotion.

« On t'a demandé ça uniquement… parce qu'on veut être là pour toi… comme tu as été là pour nous. Tu fais partie de nous, Harry, et je voudrais… je voudrais que tu nous croies. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et leva sa main lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, pour caresser une joue chaude et humide. Il ferma les yeux pour les soulager de ses propres larmes.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi » murmura-t-il. Je suis toujours là.

**§*&o&*§**

Sirius fronça les sourcils soupçonneusement à l'odeur sucrée de la décoction que Rogue mélangeait méthodiquement.

« Ça sent bon » dit-il à Rogue sur un ton accusateur.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » murmura Rogue en mettant de la poudre de bois de santal dans la potion.

« Tu n'as jamais concocté quoique ce soit qui n'ait pas une odeur au moins aussi horrible que celle des égouts. »

« Il y a une première fois à tout » murmura Rogue coupant court à la conversation, ne mordant pas à l'hameçon de Sirius comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Et à quelle pauvre âme est destinée cette chose ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une potion d'amour ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi stupide que ça, Black, et c'est pour Bella. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent de façon dangereuse qui faisait sourire James d'excitation et frissonner Remus de peur.

« Tu parviens à te souvenir des noms, c'est bien. Maintenant arrête de te pencher sur ma potion, à moins que tu ne veuilles que ses vapeurs rendent ton esprit déjà dérangé encore plus hasardeux » claqua sèchement Rogue et Sirius s'écarta, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'ignorer un avertissement de Rogue concernant les potions, même si il était dit de façon aussi blessante.

« Alors, à quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-il après une longue pause, regardant Rogue mesurer une substance gluante.

« Ça pourrait _servir _à te faire taire » grogna Rogue, son regard fixé sur le pichet.

« Oh, Sevie, tu me brises le coeur » fit Sirius en souriant narquoisement.

Puis, après une nouvelle pause, comme Rogue ne semblait pas ajouter quoique ce soit à la potion, il demanda encore :

« Alors, quand tu l'auras fini, comment comptes-tu la planter sous le nez de Bella sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? »

« Je ne comptes pas le faire. Je vais la donner à Dumbledore. Il a dit qu'il avait déjà réglé cet aspect du problème. »

**§*&o&*§**

Narcissa marcha à travers l'âtre de la cheminée de Dumbledore, et frissonna en regardant la pièce circulaire. Elle lui rappelait tellement son enfance…

« Comment va Draco, Mr. Le Directeur ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle sortit du feu.

« Asseyez-vous donc, Narcissa. Thé ? »

Narcissa acquiesça et reçu une coupelle et une tasse. Ils tintèrent incessamment entre ses mains.

« Draco ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude. Il est en sécurité, loin de Poudlard. En fait, il est à l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Votre mari ne le retrouvera pas là-bas. »

« Je l'espère » dit Narcissa en avalant son thé.

Il lui brûla la langue. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et lui laissa un peu de temps. Ensuite il se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Narcissa, je vous ai appelée parce que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Cela ne vous mettra pas en danger… »

« Je me fiche des risques. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » coupa Narcissa. Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment et ses yeux brillèrent.

« J'ai juste besoin que vous vous assuriez que Bellatrix Lestrange avalera une bonne quantité de ceci » dit-il et il lui tendit une fiole violette contenant un liquide à l'odeur sucrée. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour permettre à ceux qui protégeaient son fils de continuer à le faire. Dumbledore sourit.

« Ce serait une bonne chose si Bellatrix pouvait avoir le reste de la potion sous la main pour sa lecture » dit-il d'une voix détachée, comme s'il planifiait une liste de cadeaux pour sa famille.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Rogue ne s'était pas montré de toute la journée, et il se sentait bien. Pourtant Mme Pomfresh ne voulait rien entendre. Elle l'avait même menacé de l'attacher au lit à coup de sort immobilisateur s'il refusait d'obéir à ses ordres.

Pourtant, Harry était prêt à vérifier si elle bluffait, si cela lui permettait de sortir de là. Il caressa Sacha et lui parla en fourchelangue :

« Personne dans les environs, Sasha ? »

« Personne, Harry » répondit le serpent après avoir regarder autour d'elle avec attention.

L'infirmerie était vide pour le moment. Harry appela à lui sa cane et sa baguette. Il se sentit soudain étourdi, son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait couru en haut d'une montagne. Il déglutit et n'appela plus rien à lui, ne voulant pas tenter sa chance. Il balança ses pieds par-dessus le lit et se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes.

C'était comme si l'on venait de lui mettre une tonne sur les épaules. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort et il toussa. Sur sa main il sentait un liquide collant, et une odeur acide et métallique. _Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que ce que je pensais_ fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

**§*&o&*§**

Il avait douloureusement conscience que quelqu'un lui ouvrait la bouche et faisait couler quelque chose de brûlant à l'intérieur. Il toussa, mais on ne l'autorisa pas à cracher. Il avala la potion, mais il était certain qu'une partie n'était pas descendue comme elle aurait dû. Et ensuite, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, les sons et les voix et le bruit étaient tous douloureusement forts et clairs.

« Il réagit ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il réagit, il a toussé et gémit ! Utilise tes oreilles, loup ! »

« Pas besoin de t'énerver, Severus. »

« Je crois qu'il nous écoute, maintenant. »

« Potter. Arrêtez de nous espionner. Nous avons des choses à nous dire » commanda la voix de Rogue et Harry testa sa voix :

« Eurh… »

« Voilà, il peut parler, presque aussi bien qu'en cours. Peux-tu le lâcher, maintenant ? »

Harry sentit que quelqu'un le tenait sur ses genoux, presque blotti, malgré le fait qu'il avait maintenant quinze ans et demi, et était loin d'être aussi petit que plus tôt dans l'année. L'odeur et la sensation des vêtements lui apprirent que celui qui l'enlaçait si tendrement n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Et il était sur le point de le reposer sur le lit qu'il haïssait tellement.

« S'il te plait… ne me lâche pas » réussit à prononcer Harry. Il fut immédiatement enlacé à nouveau par les bras de son professeur de DCFM.

« Harry… Je sais que parfois Poppy peut-être surprotectrice, mais quand elle te menace avec des sorts d'immobilisation, il est plus prudent de l'écouter. »

La voix de Dumbledore résonnait comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais le corps de Harry corroborait douloureusement avec ces mots. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas me rendre compte à quel point mon corps était faible ?_ se demanda-t-il vaguement alors qu'il souriait de façon un peu crispée aux paroles du Directeur.

« C'est ce que je ferais à partir de maintenant, professeur » dit-il doucement.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Potter, avant que Pomfresh ne commence à se demander pourquoi il y a un attroupement dans son infirmerie. Si nous sommes tous ici c'est parce que quelqu'un à jugé bon que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire » dit Rogue.

Sa voix était aussi mal aimable que d'habitude, mais n'avait pas son mordant. Harry était certain que, bien que le professeur le nierait avec véhémence, lui aussi voulait qu'il entende ce qu'il allait dire. Il entendit Dumbledore se racler la gorge et tout le monde se tut.

« Harry, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de la plupart de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta dernière vision » commença Dumbledore.

« Je pensais que j'allais écouter le professeur Rogue, pas parler » demanda Harry avant qu'il ne puisse transformer ses pensées avec le respect qu'il devait.

« Tu l'écouteras, Harry. Mais je pense que tu comprendras mieux la situation si tu en comprends les circonstances. Maintenant, si je ne me trompes pas, il doit y avoir des petits fragments de la fin de ta vision dont tu ne te souviens absolument pas. Ai-je raison ? »

La respiration de Harry se bloqua tandis que sa peau se couvait de chair de poule. Il craignait ces quelques secondes dont il ne pouvait se rappeler. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi, il ne faut que quelques fractions de secondes pour jeter un sort. Il en a eut beaucoup. Est-ce que Voldemort l'avait utilisé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il sentit l'étreinte de Remus se faire plus réconfortante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tout va bien » murmura le loup-garou à ses oreilles.

Harry essaya de calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin ne partez pas en crise de panique, on vient juste de finir de vous ressusciter ! » lui ordonna Rogue.

Dumbledore parla rapidement, et ses paroles calmèrent Harry assez pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement à nouveau.

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne te souviens pas de ces quelques secondes est parce que j'ai lancé un sort assez puissant sur ton propre esprit, alors que Tom y était étroitement relié. En bref, ce que je voulais faire c'était que Tom révèle ses plans. Un coup d'œil sur le terrain de l'ennemi, si tu veux. Bien sûr, tout comme ton esprit résistait aux pensées subliminales, l'esprit de Voldemort résistait aussi. Donc alors qu'une partie de ses pensées étaient forcées de se révéler, il les a dites en fourchelangue. Il sait, je pense, que je ne peux pas le parler. »

« Mais, professeur, je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce que j'ai dit pendant ces quelques secondes. Et Sasha n'était pas avec moi à ce moment-là, même si elle se souvient de quelque chose » dit Harry, confus.

« Fort heureusement nous n'avons pas à nous reposer sur vos souvenirs, Potter. J'étais là, et j'ai tout entendu. Et comme vous le savez, même si je ne peux pas parler fourchelangue, je peux le comprendre » fit Rogue.

« En conséquence, j'ai demandé à Severus d'attendre pour nous dire ce qu'il a entendu devant toi. Je pense que tu as bien trop contribué pour qu'on te laisse dans l'ignorance » fit Albus, et Harry pouvait l'imaginer sourire.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

« Severus, je pense que c'est à ton tour » dit Remus avec un petit sourire, tenant confortablement Harry, lui offrant le contact humain dont le garçon avait besoin pour rester calme et reposé.

**§*&o&*§**

Narcissa Malfoy retourna chez elle avec la petite fiole. Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen d'en faire boire à Bellatrix. Peu importe comment elle envisageait la chose, elle ne pouvait imaginer Bella boire volontairement quoique ce soit venant d'une fiole à l'aspect douteux, même si elle venait d'elle, la femme du mangemort Malfoy. Surtout maintenant que Draco était introuvable. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle allait faire exactement ce que son mari avait fait à Harry quelques années auparavant. Elle appela un elfe de maison.

« Sooty, apporte un peu de ceci à Bellatrix Lestrange. Assure-toi qu'elle en boit, et laisse le reste de la fiole ici. »

« Sooty fera selon le souhait de sa maîtresse » dit Sooty avant de disparaitre dans un "crack". Narcissa sourit. Scooty n'aurait aucun mal à rentrer chez les Lestrange : il y allait tous les jours, en tant que messager de son mari qui se cachait quelque part dans ce large manoir. Et elle savait que Sooty lui était aussi loyal qu'un allié pouvait l'être. Il ferait le travail, et il le ferait efficacement.

**§*&o&*§**

Bellatrix Lestrange sourit, regardant le liquide sombre et à moitié visqueux couler doucement dans un large récipient qu'elle était sur le point de refermer. C'était sa dernière création, à envoyer à son Seigneur. C'était quelque chose de très nouveau, dont elle était sûre que les Aurors seraient surpris. Son Seigneur en aurait besoin lorsqu'ils déchireraient l'Ordre du Phénix. La potion exploserait instantanément avec la force d'une dizaine de grenades moldues quand sa fiole sera lancée sur une cible. Toutes les personnes dans les parages seraient tuées ou mutilées. Elle se sentit fière, même si elle n'avait pas été l'inventrice de sa base. _Ah, Severus, si seulement tu n'étais pas devenu aussi amer, tu aurais été incroyable. Tant mieux pour moi : j'utiliserais ta chair pourrissante comme ingrédient pour une potion de Magie Noire dans l'année. Je suis sûre que cela te plaira…_

Elle ne remarqua pas la petite fiole qui flottait autour d'elle, attendant le meilleur moment tandis qu'elle refermait avec attention trois autres récipients de la potion noire, s'assurant qu'elle ajoutait sa signature au prototype. Elle pouvait imaginer l'expression sur le visage des Aurors quand un flot de bouteilles explosives les réduira en cendres. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et rit, de ce caquètement typique aux méchantes sorcières.

Pour s'étouffer en un gloussement tandis qu'elle avalait involontairement un liquide doux-amer. La fiole se referma elle-même. Bellatrix gémit et tomba sur le sol, la pièce changeant de couleur, ses yeux bourdonnant de voix qu'elle savait ne pas être réelles. La fiole tomba sur ses genoux et elle l'attrapa de ses mains tremblantes. Elle l'observa, mais il lui était impossible d'en voir ne serait-ce que la couleur à travers cette vision floue, kaléidoscopique que l'influence de la potion magique lui donnait.

**« Désillusion, ma chère Bella… Aimes-tu les potions qui contrôlent l'esprit ? Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois, **_**Bella ! **_**»**

Une voix venant des morts lui rit au visage, et elle geignit, bouchant ses oreilles. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et elle tituba, se relevant malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'impression que la pièce fondait autour d'elle.

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir par une potion de ce type ! » hurla-t-elle, mais elle n'entendait que les cris aigus des traditionnels rats de laboratoire.

Cela n'allait pas être facile de réussir à sortir de ce labyrinthe-là…

**À suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lexy-kun

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **16; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Voici le chap gagnant avec 18 vote/reviews à 11 pour A moment in time.

Bonne lecture et à demain avec un chapitre de….aucune idée à vous de décider!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16 **

« Voici ce qui a été dit, mot pour mot : 'Attaque, met en pièce, utilise le garçon '. Il ne cessait de marmonner le nom de Potter. Ensuite, il y a eut le sort qui a presque tué Potter, cela a coupé le reste de la conversation » fit Snape d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il récitait une recette de cuisine.

Remus soupira.

« Cela ne nous apprend pas grand-chose : nous connaissons tous le but principal de Voldemort. »

« Non, en réalité je pense que nous avons bien avancé » lança Dumbledore avec entrain.

« Il veut m'utiliser, me posséder à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Harry en tripotant le bord de son gant. »

Sasha caressa ses doigts chaque fois qu'ils effleurèrent sa tête.

« Nous ne laisserons pas une chose pareille arriver. Le Professeur Snape t'aidera à combattre les intrusions comme il l'a fait pour Mlle Zabini. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour un cours en bonne et due forme. Si je ne m'abuse, je pense que dans ton cas cela sera bien plus facile » fit Dumbledore en se levant.

« Parce que je suis aveugle. »

Harry secoua la tête de manière légèrement sarcastique, se rappelant une conversation passée qu'il avait eue avec le Maître de Potions.

« Cela va sans dire, la seule pièce dans laquelle je peux vous entraîner est la Salle sur Demande, et ce sera tôt le matin, Potter » dit rapidement Snape, et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Pomfresh sera de retour d'une minute à l'autre » leur rappela Remus, et Snape se transforma en Sombre.

Les chambres de l'infirmerie furent fermées et les professeurs partirent. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, dans un laps de temps relativement court. Harry entendit Remus avancer en direction des pas approchants de l'infirmière, et il y eut des paroles murmurées, suivies de l'habituelle objection accompagnée d'un soupir outré de Pomfresh, puis il l'entendit se rapprocher.

« Il semblerait que vous ne pouvez rester assez longtemps sur un lit, Mr. Potter, même quand vous ne jouez pas au Quidditch. Tenez, buvez ça » ordonna-t-elle en lui mettant un gobelet dans les mains. Harry but tout : c'était fade et tiède comme de l'eau. Pomfresh reprit le gobelet vide et tendit à Harry sa baguette et ses habits.

« Vous pouvez partir, je signe votre décharge. MAIS ! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite : vous devez venir à l'infirmerie trois fois par jour pour boire la potion que je viens de vous donner, sinon vous allez vous retrouvez dans ce lit à nouveau et personne, même pas Merlin lui-même, ne pourra vous en faire sortir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement, Mme Pomfresh » répondit Harry d'une voix à nouveau basse et calme, avec un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard il était sorti de l'infirmerie et s'avançait aux tâtonnements de sa canne pour se rendre à son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hermione lui avait dit que la leçon d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être intéressante.

Bellatrix était désespérée. Les effets de la potion qu'elle avait ingérée ne montraient aucun signe de faiblesse, et ils lui obscurcissaient l'esprit mais la laissait consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Pour être franche, il lui semblait qu'elle était lentement privée de ses cinq sens. Elle ne pouvait se fier à sa vue : elle voyait les choses en couleur étrange, percevaient des présences qui ne pouvaient être là, la lumière de la pièce ne cessait de passer d'aveuglante à sombre. Son ouïe lui faisait également défaut : elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette satané voix qui riait dans sa tête ; la voix d'un homme mort qui, sur tous les plans, l'agaçait et l'effrayait à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus, tu es revenu des morts juste pour me jouer des mauvais tours ? » hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle titubait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, essayant de parcourir ses ingrédients et potions prêtes à l'emploi pour annihiler les effets de la potion. Le rire caquetant dans ses oreilles augmenta : _Bella, Bella, Bella, tes réflexions sont toujours superficielles. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, vu le mari que tu t'es choisi, _la réprimanda la voix avant de rire à nouveau. Ce rire lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis répondit d'une voix cinglante, comme un cinglé parlant à des voix imaginaires :

« Mais oui, _bien sûr_, j'aurais du choisir l'inadapté social à la place, et me retrouver coincée dans un minuscule studio à faire des potions. C'est parce que je t'ai largué, Sevie ? Était-ce _si _traumatisant que ça ? »

_Bella, si j'avais réellement été traumatisé, je n'aurais pas utilisé une potion de ce genre 16 ans plus tard : j'aurais utilisé un poison. Les liens que tu fais sont vraiment tous faux, _la voix de Snape résonnait dans son esprit, et il était difficile de suivre toute la phrase simultanément. Elle était vraiment à deux doigts de se jeter un sort juste pour que cela s'arrête. Elle plissa les yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard et le kaléidoscope multicolore et aperçut une fiole de potion qui aidait à chasser de l'esprit les influences extérieures. Elle tendit la main vers la fiole, mais elle voyait double et la bouteille bascula et tomba sur le sol, se brisant. De nouveaux caquètements dans sa tête, et elle commençait à désespérer. Elle en avait une autre dose, mais elle se trouvait dans le placard de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle tenta de marcher, mais ses jambes ne parvenaient pas à faire des pas sur un sol qui semblait onduler. Elle trébucha sur ses propres pas et jura. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et recommença à avancer. Cela allait prendre du temps.

La tête de Snape était rejetée en arrière et reposait sur le fauteuil du bureau de Dumbledore, ses mains immobiles sur l'accoudoir, ses yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Remus et Sirius entrèrent avec le récipient de verre contenant la lettre qui avait tué Fudge. Dumbledore leur fit un signe de tête.

« Le Gardien du Secret est dûment occupé. Severus est déjà en pleine connexion mentale avec elle, mais je vous conseillerais de vous montrer rapide : nous ignorons comment elle réagira.

« Bien, Directeur » fit Sirius et il ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte en verre. Remus sortit sa baguette et Sirius sourit, ses yeux brillants dangereusement.

« Découvrons donc où les serpents se cachent » dit-il et avec Remus, le puissant sort pour briser le Fidelius frappa l'enveloppe de plein fouet.

Bellatrix avait atteint le placard et réussit à prendre la fiole bien en sûreté entre ses mains, quand un pouvoir qui la cisaillait d'une douleur cuisante traversa son esprit, cherchant rigoureusement et rapidement l'information qu'elle seule détenait.

« Non ! Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça ! »

_Vraiment, hurler ne te mènera plus à rien maintenant, Bella_. _Rictusempra ! _fit la voix de Snape dans sa tête et elle sentit le sort de chatouillement prendre effet bien que personne ne l'ait lancé. Le rire, allié à toutes les autres distractions causées par la potion, la rendait incapable de garder une quelconque défense.

Le mari de Bellatrix entra dans la salle à ce moment-là, observant la scène, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. A travers ses gloussements, sa femme lui demandait de l'aider à la boire.

« Boire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, et Bellatrix roula, un mouvement rappelant de façon perturbante les fous de Sainte Mangouste. Son regard était flou, et passait d'un endroit à l'autre, mais elle répétait comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra :

« Doit boire – doit boire – doit boire boire boire ! »

Lestrange vit qu'elle tenait une fiole dans la main, qu'elle tentait de l'amener à ses lèvres mais qu'une force invisible l'en empêchait. Immédiatement, il saisit sa main, prit la fiole et en fit couler le contenu dans la gorge de sa femme. Bellatrix grogna, mais ses mouvements physiques se stoppèrent. Elle semblait saoule, mais moins hors contrôle qu'auparavant.

« La potion… va… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! » hurla-t-elle, se cambrant tandis que Snape revendiquait tout contrôle, et durant quelques brèves secondes l'esprit de Bellatrix était ouvert et sans défense. C'était tout ce dont les Maraudeurs restant avaient besoin pour extraire l'information qu'il voulait.

_Tu as été d'une aide précieuse, Bella. Amuse-toi bien à trouver un antidote sous les effets de cette potion. _

Sirius et Remus se tapèrent victorieusement dans les mains quand ils virent la surface lisse du parchemin magique ornée d'une adresse.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être trouvé à Hasting, où l'on peut invoquer le Dracon, où la Magie coule éternellement._

Sirius parcourut le papier des yeux tandis qu'il le tendait à Dumbledore.

« Pour une Mage Noire tordue, Bella a un certain don pour la poésie » fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Remus eut un sourire amusé, puis il lança un coup d'œil où Severus était assis, toujours dans la même position affaissée.

« Est-ce normal ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« La tâche qu'il vient d'entreprendre a consommé énormément d'énergie. Mais je pense qu'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud restaurera une bonne partie de ce qu'il a perdu. Une fois que nous l'aurons réveillé, bien sûr.

« On est obligé ? » Sirius eut un sourire narquois tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Severus puis lança : « _Enervate !_ »

Les yeux et la bouche de Snape s'ouvrirent quand il reprit conscience, son corps se projetant en avant comme s'il voulait vomir. Remus l'aida à se maintenir sur le fauteuil.

« Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille, Lupin ?! »

« Il va bien, à en juger par son grognement », Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents « On n'a l'adresse du Gros Méchant Voldie ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que Snape se redressait lentement, comme s'il été resté bien trop longtemps sur des montagnes russes.

« Merci Merlin, tu n'es pas aussi incompétent qu'il n'y paraît. L'esprit de Bellatrix n'est pas très accueillant » dit-il. Dumbledore lui proposa une tasse de chocolat chaud, et ce fut l'un de ces rares moments où Snape ne la refusait pas.

« Alors, où est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

« Là où l'on peut invoquer le Dracon, et où la Magie coule éternellement… » dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants.

Ceux de Snape s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit, et le Directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Oui, effectivement je pense que Voldemort se trouve à Stonehenge ». Après un court silence rempli d'admiration de la part des trois jeunes sorciers, Dumbledore dit joyeusement à Sirius :

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'alerter et de réunir les Aurors maintenant, Sirius. »

Blaise Zabini s'agenouilla devant Voldemort. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Lucius Malfoy dans la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis son initiation, elle sentit son cœur rater des battements. C'était toujours dangereux d'être convoqué seul, plutôt qu'avec une foule. Professeur Snape avait était clair sur ce point. Ce n'était bien sûr pas comme si elle ignorait pourquoi elle était là. Elle espérait simplement pouvoir mener sa tâche à bien.

« Eh bien, Blaise » fit Voldemort en s'attardant sur le '_**s**_' à nouveau « dis m'en plus sur le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

« Mon Seigneur, c'est le seul endroit où Dumbledore pourrait cacher Malfoy, car il croit qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner le sort de Fidelius qui le protège. »

« As-tu découvert qui est le Gardien du Secret ? » demanda Lucius.

« Non » fit Blaise, et aussitôt qu'elle prononça ce mot, un endoloris la frappa, mais seulement brièvement.

« J'ose espérer, Blaise Zabini, que tu ne m'as pas fait perdre un temps précieux pour des informations inutiles »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient d'une menace morbide. Blaise parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes et secoua la tête.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Je… J'ai un moyen de… d'atteindre Malfoy. Et puisqu'il y est, en le trouvant, nous trouverons également le Quartier Général. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que Draco s'y trouve ? » demanda Lucius, ses yeux brillants de malveillance à l'idée de retrouver son fils.

« Parce que, Monsieur, j'ai surpris Weasley en parlait à Potter, en cours de Potion. Sans Snape, il est facile de bavarder en classe, et je pouvais entendre clairement ce qu'ils se disaient. » fit Blaise et elle rendit sa respiration régulière, pour contrôler son cerveau ainsi que son esprit.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens, puis la voix de Voldemort atteint ses oreilles, un ronronnement à demi satisfait qu'il utilisait parfois :

«Eh bien, quel est donc ce moyen ? »

Draco avait l'impression d'être enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps, et de ne pouvoir absolument rien faire. Quand il était à Poudlard, dans le Groupe d'Etude, il s'était senti utile, il faisait partie d'une armée se battant contre la plus grande menace du monde sorcier. Mais maintenant, dans la maison des Black, il se sentait handicapé, superflu, inutile. Et c'était un sentiment qu'il ne chérissait pas le moins du monde. Il se rendit en courant dans le salon quand il entendit le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il vit Sirius entrer avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que je retourne à Poudlard ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Ton papa est encore très en colère contre toi. »

Sirius sourit d'un air narquois. Draco fit claquer sa langue :

« Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire ! Je n'ai pas suivit tous les entraînements du groupe de Potter pour me retrouver ici à nourrir Buck ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit. T'auras ta chance bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Compris ? »

Draco lança un regard scrutateur à l'ancien prisonnier, et pencha sa tête de côté.

« Il y a une sorte de plan derrière tout ça, hein ? Je ne suis pas là juste pour ma sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en observant ses réactions.

Sirius se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, tu verras ça par toi-même bientôt, non ? J'ai du travail, petit, et des gens à contacter. »

Draco se lécha les lèvres et regarda Sirius aller en direction de ses quartiers. Il prit une inspiration et l'appela :

« Sirius ? »

L'homme regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Zabini va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Sirius sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de continuer à avancer dans l'allée.

Tout le Groupe d'Etude excepté Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Severus Snape pointa sa baguette sur Harry Potter et murmura le sort pour le lien mental qui lui permettrait de diriger Harry à travers tout ce qui requerrait des pouvoirs Occlumentiques. Le jeune homme sentit l'esprit de Snape entourer son esprit confortablement, avant de se retirer dans la périphérie de sa conscience.

« Très bien, Potter. Si besoin est, tu feras tout ce que je te demanderais de faire. Pas d'insubordination, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit Harry d'un ton étonné. « Mais pourquoi sommes-nous tous là ce soir ? On dirait qu'on se prépare pour quelque chose. »

« Effectivement » fit Snape.

« Est-ce qu'il y aura des duels ? » demanda Fred avec impatience.

« Ou des mauvais tours, au moins » ajouta George.

« Arrêtez ça » fit Ginny d'un ton irrité.

Neville gigota, incapable de rester derrière Snape plutôt que dans son champ de vision.

« Je suis heureux de voir tout le monde présent et pleins de ferveur » fit la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore venant de l'entrée.

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder le sorcier qui pouvait effrayer Voldemort. Dumbledore alla aux côtés de Harry et Snape. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire.

« Harry, nous sommes à nouveau à la vieille d'une confrontation. J'ai besoin de ton aide. A vrai dire, l'Ordre au grand complet doit se reposer sur toi. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur le Directeur » dit Harry d'une voix douce, son regard fixé droit devant, mais déterminé. Dumbledore sourit, puis lui tendit une fiole de potion.

« Prends ceci quand tu te sens faible : ordre de Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry ria doucement. Dumbledore se tourna vers les autres étudiants de la Salle sur Demande :

« Jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez prouvé votre importance, chacun d'entre vous, et l'Ordre vous doit déjà beaucoup. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ici aujourd'hui est que j'ai autant confiance en vous qu'en des Aurors confirmés. Je vais avoir besoin de vous ce soir, ce soir qui déterminera la vie même du Monde Magique. »

Il y eut un lourd silence chargé d'excitation dans la Salle, alors que l'importance de la situation s'ancrait dans leur conscience. Même les jumeaux Weasley se montraient solennels. Étrangement, ce fut Neville qui le brisa :

« Dites-nous ce que nous devons faire, Directeur. »

C'est aux premières heures du jour que l'obscurité, froide et immobile, commença à changer en des formes qui semblaient se refermer de façon menaçante autour d'un bâtiment délabré. Les créatures de la nuit, chats et rats se faufilèrent loin de l'influence. La couverture du bâtiment sembla changer et onduler, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de la Magie apparaisse tel qu'il était. Il semblait désert. Les silhouettes sombres entrèrent silencieusement dans le bâtiment apparemment sans surveillance, la lune brillant sinistrement contre les masques blafards et sans visages des Mangemorts.

Les pions se déplaçaient.

**À suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Hopeless

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **17; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite

Et surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews pour _'A moment in time' _

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17**

Lestrange s'écroula sur le sol dur devant Voldemort, dont les mains tremblaient de colère.

« Toi ! Insignifiant, vers sans valeur ! » sifflât-il, crachant sa fureur, les yeux cramoisis brulants de colère à peine réprimée.

« _Crucio !_ »

Lestrange hurlait à l'agonie encore et encore, mais sa voix faiblissait. Voldemort arrêta la malédiction presque à contrecœur.

« Commentestcepossible !? » demanda-t-il, fusionnant les mots tant sa colère était grande.

« Mon seigneur, je ne peux pas expliquer… ce qui s'est produit, et… ce que… la p-potion de p… elle a pris mais elle l'a rendue… catatonique. »

« As-tu la fiole ? » demanda Voldemort, contenant à peine sa fureur pour obtenir l'information. Le corps de Lestrange était trop faible pour réagir, alors Lucius lui releva la tête l'attrapant par les cheveux ainsi il pourrait faire face au seigneur.

« O-oui, mon seigneur ». Lestrange la lui indiqua et Lucius fouilla dans les robes longues du Mangemort à la recherche de la petite fiole qui était à moitié pleine remplie d'un liquide pourpre. Il la donna à Voldemort, qui a inclina la tête la tête pour les renvoyer.

« Recherche la signature magique présente sur la fiole, nous devons compter ce fabriquant de potion parmi les nôtres même si pour cela nous devons le mettre sous _Imperio_. Alors trouvez le et amenez-le moi, »

Draco soupira observant Sirius qui tournait en ronds dans de la maison.

« Dumbledore me fait confiance avec ça ? »

« Je ne les crois pas l'un ou l'autre, mais lui oui. Es-tu sur que tu ne va pas tout gâcher ? » murmura-t-il pendant que Sirius menait silencieusement Buck à la cuisine qui avait été vidée de presque tous les meubles.

« Je ne sais pas. Certains de ces regards me rappelle son père. »

« Bien, voici ta compensation. » Sirius sourit d'un air affecté, et détacha Buck qui regarda sa nouvelle maison avec l'intérêt, avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur le Serpentard blond. Draco soupira et s'approcha avec beaucoup plus de respect qu'il a eu ce jour de cours de Soin des créatures magique. Buck fronça les sourcils et redressa son long cou. Draco se cacha derrière Sirius.

« Je pense qu'il se rappelle de moi. » dit il avec un léger tremblent dans la voix. Sirius se pencha sur la donzelle avec un petit sourire, appréciant clairement cet instant.

« Et Bien, quand quelqu'un est la raison de votre vie de cavale, tu tends à te rappeler son regard.» dit-il tandis qu'il approchait l'hippogriffe avec confiance. Draco qui n'était définitivement pas assez audacieux pour aller au devant de la créature resta à sa place.

« Je ne comprends pas son comportement du tout.» dit Draco tout en regardant l'animal. « À moins que ce ne sois la manière dont il a trouvé le clan de la lumière pour se débarrasser de moi en laissant l'hippogriffe faire de moi des lambeaux » railla-t-il avec ironie. Sirius inclina la tête tout comme le faisait sa forme d'animagus.

« Bien, Draco, si tu as vraiment vu les erreurs de tes actions, et tu as expié tes fautes, Buck verra cela et lui aussi t'acceptera. » dit l'ex-détenu et il choya Buck avec respect, celui-ci se pencha, recherchant le contact. Il semblait chuchoter quelques secrets à Buck pendant qu'il lui frottait la tête. Buck hérissa ses plumes avec indignation. Draco avala sa salive. Est-ce qu'il était assez loin de cet animal mythique ? Il se tapit encore plus à cette pensée parce qu'avoir affaires à un hippogriffe n'était en aucun cas plaisant. '_Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à penser aussi ridiculement face au danger ? C'est le travail d'un poltron…'_

« Je pense que c'est le moment d'essayer à nouveau, Draco. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est un peu de respect. » indiqua Sirius avec un petit sourire comme s'il faisait une plaisanterie que Draco ne comprit pas.

Le Draco soupira, déglutit et marcha vers l'hippogriffe avec précaution. Buck amena la pointe de son bec à lui. Draco soupira et s'inclina profondément, espérant que la bête ne lui porterait pas l'estocade finale en le frappant sur le bas de la tête avec son bec ou qu'au moins Sirius l'apostropherait à temps. '_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fais Buck. S'il te plait, accepte de me pardonner cette fois en faisant en sorte ça marche.' _pensa Draco mais il n'osa pas le dire plus distinctement. Il vit les sabots de l'hippogriffe se décaler et l'entendit battre des ailes. Il ferma les yeux mais aucun coup ne vint, alors Draco ouvrit un œil ; et là il observa l'hippogriffe reculer de quelques pas.

**§*&o&*§**

Le Maître des potions du ministère est un célibataire ; né il y a 40 et quelques années. Martin Brazenshire n'a jamais eu envie de fonder une famille. Il aime son travail et il aime son laboratoire. Et puis il n'a pas de temps pour une épouse ou des enfants, et il condamnerait ses enfants ou sa femme à vivre avec un mari et un père absent, il en a trop souffert étant petit. Il est rarement allé dans son petit appartement à Londres, à quelques ruelles du chemin de traverse. Il préférait dormir dans le petit lit de camp présent dans la pièce voisine de son laboratoire, parmi le parfum des potions, des bruits de bouillonnement et de fermentation des chaudrons. C'était là son occupation quand la porte fut brutalement sortie de ses gongs par un sort détonant.

Martin plissa les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette peu familière qui recouvrait sa forme étendue. Il haleta et s'assit vers la tête de lit.

« J'ai une tâche pour vous, M. Brazenshire » fit une voix soyeuse.

« _Imperio_. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry Potter plia sa canne d'aveugle et l'empocha. Il caressa Sasha, lové autour de son poignet droit, caresse rendue par la langue du reptile entre ses doigts. Il entendit Ron avancer vers lui avec les pas familiers d'Hermione. Il leur sourit faiblement.

« Je l'ai récupéré, Harry » indiqua Ron, l'excitation débordant dans sa voix, et le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tendait son bras, et le manche épais et familier lui fut posé dans les mains. Il sourit, faisant courir ses doigts sur l'objet.

« As-tu bien pris soin de lui, Ron ? » murmura-t-il affectueusement.

« Naturellement. Il nous a quand même aidés à échapper à l'autre Serpentard. » Ron rit sous cape et Harry sourit encore plus.

« Le fait que Malfoy soit absent a dû aider, aussi. »

« Ron a passé presque toute la journée sur le balai, Harry » dit Hermione avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Harry rit sous cape, appréciant le contact familier du balai qui par le passé avait été autant une partie de lui que sa canne aujourd'hui. Il entendit Ron bouger.

« J'ai su qu'il reviendrait à son vrai propriétaire un jour. Je voulais que ce soit un jour comme celui-ci.» lui disait-il d'une voix fortement embarrassée, comme si Hermione lui avait indiqué quelque chose. Harry sourit et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ron, c'est toujours ton balai. Je ne reprends pas mes cadeaux » dit-il d'une voix douce et passant de nouveau la poignée du balai à son ami. Il entendit le souffle de Ron s'arrêter.

« Mais-mais-mais il est parfait ce balai et tu aura besoin de lui pour ça ! »

« C'est mon dernier mot ; en outre, j'ai un ami qui va arriver bientôt. »

Comme s'ils attendaient ce signe, Neville, Fred et George coururent jusqu'au trio sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ginny portait deux balais, l'un d'entre eux d'un noir d'ébène. Un petit Birman trottait près d'elle. Ginny sourit, se rappelant de leurs années de d'adolescence.

« Dans quelques secondes, je mettrais un charme de dissimulation sur nous » indiqua Hermione, voyant cela le Birman voulut se décaler. Quand la bulle éclatante les entoura tous, Severus Snape prit le balai noir que tenait Ginny.

« Tu détiens là le moyen de transport de Mr Malfoy » dit le maître des potions à Harry et lui donna le balais. Il entendu le sifflement de Ron.

« Malfoy t'a donné son Nimbus 2001 ?! »

« Respire, frangin, on dirait que tu as avalé un truc de travers. » rit Ginny nerveusement. Fred et George eux sourirent d'un air affecté.

« Ainsi, nous avons tout placé… »

« … pour limiter les dégâts… »

« … à Londres, »

« L'Écosse, »

« … ou l'Irlande ? »

« C'en est assez. C'est un plan _sérieux_ et vous n'avez aucune expérience ». Snape partit après avoir fait taire les jumeaux, bien qu'Harry puisse discerner dans leurs respirations qu'ils étaient loin d'être touchés. Harry soupira.

« Parfait… Je répète, si n'importe qui a des doutes, il est temps de faire marche arrière. A partir du moment où nous décollons, là, il sera trop tard. Nous serons seuls. Complètement seuls. » dit Harry, soumettant ce dernier fait d'une voix douce mais ferme, pourtant il parvenait toujours à donner des frissons à tous les intervenants. Aucun ne fit demi-tours.

« Espérons que votre voyage ne se termine pas quand vous franchirez les portes de Poudlard. Potion Potter. »

Harry sortit une des fioles que lui avait données Pompom et la but, sentant le liquide descendre le long de sa trachée tel un feu liquide. Il sentit les mains de Snape l'aidant à se redresser, le visage du professeur s'avançant petit à petit vers le sien. Le souffle chaud frôlant sa peau, lui donnant un frisson involontaire.

« Souviens-toi de cela, Potter, tu n'es pas en bonne santé et rappelle-toi que si je te donne un ordre, tu ne dois pas y désobéir. Tu as assez de mémoire à long terme pour cela ? »

« Oui, professeur. » dit Harry avec une petite grimace, espérant qu'il n'en viendrait pas à ça.

Snape se dégagea et donna à chaque membre de l'expédition un petit flacon de Potion incandescent et translucide. Ils le regardèrent déconcerté excepté Hermione.

« Le soin que Mlle Granger te donnera c'est moi qui lui ait donné, car c'est la seule prêtant une attention minimale en classe.» dit Snape et Hermione répondit promptement :

« C'est la potion médicale la plus rependu chez les aurors. Lors de son utilisation elle guérit leurs blessures et ainsi ils peuvent continuer à combattre. »

« En effet ; garde à l'esprit qu'elle ne te guérira pas complètement si tu as plus d'une simple lésion. Alors ne pense pas qu'elle sera comme une seconde chance ; elle ne le fera pas. Ce qu'elle fera, c'est te donner assez d'énergie pour sortir du champ de combat et seulement de cela » indiqua Snape, rendant sa voix dure et sourde, légèrement inquiétée par les regards soulagés que les garçons Weasley avaient eu. Neville ne paraissait pas soulagé, ne perdant pas Snape de vue. Ceci étant Snape lui répondit sardonique :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Londubat, la Potion fonctionnera malgré votre cas insondable. »

Neville recula, mais Harry parla, comme le chef qu'il était maintenant la tonalité de sa voix allant avec le rôle qui lui était attribué.

« Le moment est venu. Montez sur vos balais. » commanda-t-il et chacun s'activa. Snape recula dans l'ombre. Le sort de dissimulation activé, l'adrénaline commença à monter d'un cran. « Hermione, j'emploierai le sort de navigation jusqu'à la fin, ok ? »

« Bien Sur, Harry, » dit-elle au lieu d'incliner la tête ; elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se rappellent du handicap de leur chef, sachant que ce n'est pas ce qui importait vraiment.

« Bien. Partons, » dit-il, et Hermione décolla d'abord. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura un charme de navigation, puis décolla après elle, la suivant grâce à sa baguette, et le reste du groupe les suivit.

Black regarda les jeunes s'élevant lentement comme des points dans le ciel, remuant la queue. Puis il se retourna et se mit à courir. Il avait aussi un travail de faire.

« Personne n'a fait cette potion » dit Martin d'une voix ensommeillé, car Lucius l'avait observé analyser et ré analyser la potion. Lucius l'écouta à peine, se gardant d'étrangler le maître des potions.

« Naturellement que quelqu'un la fait ! Trouvez la signature magique, espèce de larve sans valeur ! »

« Il n'y a aucune signature, » répéta Martin, restant immobile attendant le prochain ordre.

« Il doit y en avoir ! Ce n'est qu'une potion ordinaire ! Trouve ses caractéristiques et son but ! » gronda Lucius. Martin inclina la tête et se plaça pour travailler encore tandis que Lucius arpentait de long en large le bureau. Il n'osa pas penser ce qui se produirait s'il revenait vers Voldemort les mains vides.

Ludo Verpey avala sa salive, ses paumes était glacées, comme il s'y était attendu. L'attente était toujours la plus mauvaise partie de chaque effort et bien qu'un peu joueur, il implora la monté d'adrénaline qui ne voulait pourtant pas se montrer. La majeure partie du personnel du ministère de la magie était parti pour la nuit ; ceux qui étaient restés étaient les simples secrétaires et serviteurs. La tension dans le bâtiment était réelle.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Les Mangemorts ont ouvert une brèche dans la sécurité. Tout va selon nos prévisions. Rappelez-vous votre mission », Ludo inclina la tête rapidement. Il entendit un sort gardant sa porte sauter, et il se sentit immédiatement moins sûr et plus vulnérable. Si la bataille est perdue, alors il n'y avait aucune salle dans le monde entier qui pourrait protéger Ludo contre la colère du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses subordonnés. Il sortit sa baguette magique et alla dans une autre salle, alors que les bruits de la bataille commençaient à s'entendre à des niveaux plus bas du ministère de la magie.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et Arthur Weasley ont tous accouru vers le haut dans la salle principale de la pièce. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, sérieux comme des personnes entièrement averties des enjeux et de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pour que la lumière gagne. Puis, Draco Malfoy marcha à l'intérieur, habillé d'un chandail noir serré et de jeans, comme Sirius le lui avait indiqué, il le servirait au mieux. Il se sentit légèrement inconfortable habillé de façon purement moldu comme si cet aspect extérieur pour la première fois lui montrait le côté qu'il avait choisi. Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Arthur regardait le jeune Serpentard qui ressemblait tellement à son père, avec une grand différence pourtant maintenant.

« Cela fait longtemps depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré dans le magasin de livre, n'est -ce pas jeune Draco ? » dit doucement Arthur Weasley. Draco inclina la tête, la pâleur de sa peau éclatant un peu plus.

« Oui, monsieur, c'est vrai, » dit-il d'une voix légèrement changée. Sirius inclina la tête.

« Tout est prêt. Si tout va bien, les grands poissons seront laissés à notre partie dans Stonehenge. »

« Ne pariez jamais sur le meilleur scénario, Black. Voldemort pourrait bien venir ici, pour être témoin de la chute de l'Ordre du Phoenix, particulièrement s'il se sent assez le fort pour le faire. » dit Snape. Remus restait pensif.

« Il est devenu beaucoup plus prudent suite aux différents fiascos des missions précédentes » dit-il.

« Je suis seulement venu ici pour vous avertir, Lupin. » Snape partit et Arthur inclina la tête.

« Soyons prêts, il pourrait apparaître à n'importe quel instant et nous trouver à causer ici » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Draco de manière encourageante. Draco trembla, et saisit nerveusement sa baguette. L'éclairage était faible et s'assombrit un peu plus, rendant les ombres plus grandes et plus menaçantes. Les sorciers s'avançaient, et bien que Draco ait su qu'ils étaient là, il ne pouvait pas encore les voir, ni même déceler leurs formes.

_Alors ça commence. J'espère seulement te voir à temps, Blaise._

Harry sentit encore après tant de mois l'exubérance du vol. Il avait presque oublié comment monter dans les cieux, sentant le vent dans ses cheveux, la traction de la pesanteur, la vitesse fine du vol. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, les battements de cœur s'accélèrent, et il sentit la joie, une joie énorme d'être vivant, et de pouvoir sentir cela. L'air frais ne le tracassait pas, il l'appréciait même. Il faisait prendre à son balai des virages serrés à chaque fois que sa baguette changeait de direction suivant la progression d'Hermione. Il sentit que Sasha se serrait autour de son poignet et lui posa un charme de chauffage léger.

« Merci Harry, » siffla le serpent avec reconnaissance.

« Non je te remercie d'être ici avec moi. Je sais que tu n'aime pas voler » siffla Harry, ouvrant ses yeux le plus possible pour que même ses muscles oculaires sentent la pression de la vitesse, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas percevoir autre chose.

« Es-tu heureux, Harry ? » demanda Sasha, comme elle l'avait fait la veille d'une autre bataille.

« En ce moment, je le suis, Sasha. Je suis heureux de ce que j'ai en ce moment et ça m'aidera à toujours monter plus haut. »

« Je suis heureuse Harry. » indiqua Sasha, alors qu'Harry entendit le _Whoosh _d'un autre balai très proche.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser de parler à Sasha le temps que tu voles ? Ton sifflement me donne des frissons ! » indiqua Ron alors qu'Harry rit sous cape.

« D'accord Ron. Tu semble avoir froid. Où sommes-nous exactement maintenant ? »

« Nous sommes presque entré à Hastings. Hermione a prit les mots de Snape au sens littéral et nous allons prendre ce chemin-là afin de s'assurer que nous n'avons pas été vus. »

« Bien. » Harry inclina positivement la tête. Il entendit Neville monter vers eux rapidement.

« Nous sommes proche de débarquer, alors pas un bruit de plus. » dit le jeune garçon, la peur se lisant dans sa voix. Si Neville pouvait sembler si fort, alors quelque chose pouvait se produire. Il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore. Il ne les enverrait pas pour faire ceci s'il n'était pas certain qu'ils aient au moins une chance. Oui. Il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore.

_Je devrais également essayer de me faire confiance, aussi._

Blaise Zabini se présenta à Voldemort avec un Portoloin.

« Malfoy ne connait pas de son existence, mais j'ai charmé ce Portoloin pour nous mener où Malfoy se trouvait au cours du dîner précédent son évasion, mon seigneur. Quand nous l'activerons, il nous mènera à lui, et aux sièges de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il est évident qu'ils sont protégés par le Fidelius, mais techniquement nous n'essayons pas d'entrer dans le siège mais de trouver une personne. »

Les Mangemort qui n'étaient pas allés au ministère, les meilleurs de Voldemort, il n'avait choisi que peu de ses nouvelles recrues, il regarda autour de lui se félicitant de son choix si la stratégie de la fille de Serpentard portait ses fruits. Il y eu une petite pause, puis Voldemort inclina la tête.

« Tu m'as bien servi, Blaise Zabini. Je te proclame comme un de mes meilleurs partisans et tu fais maintenant partis de mon cercle intime. »

Tous les Mangemort soulevèrent leurs baguettes magiques silencieusement pour reconnaître le nouveau statut de Blaise. Au même moment, un parchemin apparut et plana devant le seigneur noir. Voldemort le prit et le déroula pendant que Blaise rentrait avec respect dans le nouveau cercle de Mangemort. Voldemort les regarda avec ses yeux rouges brillant de triomphe.

« Mes fidèles Mangemorts notre triomphe approche ! Pendant que nous parlons nos frères sont aux commandes du ministère de la magie, et de tous ses départements ! » annonça-t-il. Les Mangemorts l'acclamèrent.

C'est alors que Lucius arriva, faisant une face sinistre mais pourtant plein d'espoir. Voldemort inclina la tête pour qu'il prenne la parole, maintenant confiant.

« La potion qui a mis Bellatrix Lestrange dans le coma a été analysée, mon seigneur. Elle a été conçue pour la tuer. Apparemment Dumbledore a menacé notre maître des potions, maintenant que le traître Snape est mort. »

« La sssignature ? » Voldemort a persisté.

« Il n'y avait aucune signature, mon seigneur. Apparemment la potion n'a pas été faite par un maître. »

« La liste d'alliés de Dumbledore se développe légèrement » siffla Voldemort. « Il est l'heure pour notre surprise. Zabini ! »

Blaise avança vers son chef et s'agenouilla, supportant le Portoloin. C'était une simple cannette bleue.

« Active le portoloin qui nous mènera à ordre de Phoenix qui sera en ruines avant le lever du jour ! »

Et en ce matin lumineux et gai Blaise Zabini activa le Portoloin qui transporterait les Mangemorts au cœur de la résistance. Les battements de son cœur étaient tellement rapides qu'il pourrait exploser.

Elle donna le Portoloin, et chacun le toucha. Elle sentit la traction subite au nombril. Tout se brouilla.

_« S'il vous plaît, faites que tout sois prêt. »_

**À suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Di Castillo De Mortés

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **18; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 18 **

Draco était assis seul dans la pénombre. Il pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur et sentir ses mains se serrer si fermement autour de sa baguette qu'il doutait d'être capable de les détendre sur demande. La sueur froide coulait dans son dos, même s'il ne faisait pas chaud du tout. _Cela pourrait être mes derniers instants sur cette terre. Combien je voudrais pouvoir dire à maman, je suis désolé…et coucher avec Zabini pour le siècle prochain. _Il soupira, bougea. Il entendait les sabots de Buck claquer sur le carrelage de la cuisine. C'était un peu de réconfort, mais malheureusement pas assez.

Il avait un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette peur depuis sa première année, quand lui et Potter avaient dû aller, seuls avec le chien d'Hagrid, dans la Forêt Interdite. Comment le calme et le confort de ces années semblaient passées par rapport à maintenant ! Il lui semblait que chaque année devenait encore plus dangereuse, encore plus sinistre, encore plus mortelle. Draco semblait se souvenir qu'il avait considéré tout cela comme un jeu, pas plus que jouer à un jeu de rôle, jusqu'à ce que Diggory meure. Il n'allait pas verser de larmes pour n'importe quel Poufsouffle, Merlin l'interdise. Mais sa mort montrait que les étudiants _pourraient_ mourir, les étudiants _pourraient_ même être en danger à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et puis, vint un autre fait choquant - que Potter était devenu aveugle, par quelque chose de sombre. Il avait savouré l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus aucun adversaire au Quidditch, mais il avait senti aussi un tremblement de peur dans son cœur, car si le "garçon-qui-a-survécu", l'étudiant le plus protégé de tout Poudlard, a été estropié, alors que pourrait-il lui arriver, à lui, qui a été le plus souvent détesté ? D'habitude, on en voulait au Serpentard avec une famille porté aux arts sombres.

_Comment ai-je réussi à passer du tyran gâté au combattant secret pour Dumbledore ?_ Draco gloussa de nouveau de lui-même. Cela avait été Potter et sa farce de cécité temporaire qui avait commencé la réaction en chaîne, qui l'avait mené à choisir son côté à la veille de l'Attaque sur Poudlard, en rejoignant alors activement le groupe de Potter et s'entraînant avec lui afin d'être capable de lutter côte à côte avec sa Némésis d'autrefois. Et maintenant, il n'était pas moins qu'un Maraudeur, si vous veniez à y penser : il ne respectait pas les règles, gardait des secrets, faisait partie d'une équipe et mettait sa vie en jeu, comme n'importe quel Gryffondor téméraire ne le ferait jamais - comme son chef de Maison. _Snape aussi, était un grand choc pour moi, _pensa t-il. Il était étonnant combien il a respecté et admiré cet homme - plus que Dumbledore. Il l'avait prouvé en organisant sa propre mort pour persuader Voldemort qu'il avait une longueur d'avance dans le jeu. _Même de sa tombe, Snape dupe Voldemort, _avait-il pensé en riant un peu plus fort.

« Des ricanements, vous ingrat ? _Endoloris_ _!_ »

**§*&o&*§**

Dès leur arrivée, Harry cajola Sasha en caressant sa tête.

« J'aurai besoin de tes yeux ce soir, pendant quelque temps, Sasha » dit-il doucement.

« Pas besoin de demander, Harry, tu le sais » a sifflé Sasha, sa langue fourchue caressant les doigts agiles.

« Dès que je casse le lien d'esprit, je veux que tu me promettes de te cacher » siffla Harry, et Sasha n'a pas répondu immédiatement. « Promets-moi, Sasha ! »

Les yeux du serpent scintillaient, comme n'importe quel vrai Serpentard le ferait, et elle siffla doucement :

« Je promesss, Harry. »

Harry fît un signe de tête et utilisa les yeux de Sasha. Tout le Groupe d'Étude s'était rassemblé autour de lui, en attendant qu'il leur dise où aller et quoi faire, comme les soldats font avec leurs chefs. Harry secoua la tête - il ne voulait pas penser à la responsabilité immense qu'il prenait. Il la paralyserait avec la peur de l'inévitable.

« N'utilisons aucune formule, à moins d'y être absolument obligé. Stonehenge est dans cette direction. Et en accord avec ce que nous a dit le professeur Dumbledore. C'est rempli de mangemorts. On ne doit pas être vu, alors les formules d'invisibilité ou autre doivent être lancées maintenant. »

« Pourquoi là ? Personne ne sait que nous sommes là. » demanda Neville.

« Puisqu'il peut y avoir des sorts de détection de charme autour de Stonehenge et ils seront alertés. »

« Nous perdrions l'élément de surprise » acquiesça George.

« Bien, le moment est venu, les gars. » Harry leur a fait un signe de tête et ils ont souri d'allégresse. Fred tira un petit cube de sa poche, marmonna ensuite un charme. Il agrandit une grande boîte en carton.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione, son ton impliquant qu'elle savait déjà.

« Astuces de Sorcier! Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour un essai actif de nos quelques articles, que nous projetons d'inclure dans le catalogue » dirent Fred et George faisant un signe de tête.

Il ouvra la boîte d'un geste théâtral et ensuite, comme les vendeuses moldus, dit :

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici les produits que nous suggérons pour … des raids surprises. »

**§*&o&*§**

Draco cria et se tortilla sous le charme de torture que son père lui soumettait, les yeux enflammés et haineux. Il le diminua avant que Draco ne manque d'air, parce qu'il voulait que le garçon reste assez conscient pour endurer plus de douleur. Draco respirait par saccade, son halètement s'entendait fort dans la pièce où se trouvaient Voldemort, Blaise, Lucius et un groupe d'environ 20 Mangemorts. Draco ne pouvait pas reconnaître derrière les masques, qui étaient là. Il espérait qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas les sorciers cachés qui étaient dans les endroits stratégiques tout autour de la grande salle.

« Tu as osé défier notre Seigneur pour Dumbledore ! Ta punition ne sera pas la mort ! La mort sera ta libération quand, et, si notre Maître le souhaite, traître » dit Lucius fortement et il lança de nouveaux l'Endoloris sur Draco.

Draco n'avait jamais expérimenté lui même le sortilège. Il avait estimé que c'était insupportable, son esprit criait et son corps était parcouru d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette, mais il avait vu où elle avait roulé, en dessous du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis. Le sort diminua de nouveau et il respira avec reconnaissance. Ses membres passaient encore par les spasmes qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« Fouillez la maison, tuez tout qui bouge. Saisissez Dumbledore, s'il est ici, » a ordonné Voldemort paresseusement, avec les airs d'un conquérant sur un champ de bataille.

« Il semble que la maison soit abandonnée, mon Seigneur, » dit un autre Mangemort.

« Les rats ont fui ! » Lucius grogna et souleva sa baguette pour maudire son fils de nouveau. « _Endoloris__!_ »

Le sort le manqua.

Avec l'agilité et la présence d'esprit qu'Harry lui avait enseigné, Draco roula sur le côté et saisi sa baguette qui était à ses pieds. Il senti le sang dans sa bouche et la douleur, dûe au fait de faire faire un gros effort à ses muscles ; d'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à passer outre ces sensations et à aller directement dans la bataille. _Est-ce comme cela que fait Potter ?_ Son esprit constata que le temps leur était compté.

« MAINTENANT! » cria t-il et subitement les Mangemorts se trouvèrent dans le feu croisé de quatre sorciers.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir environ 8 Mangemorts étaient tombés. Alors tout s'est enchaîné dans le chaos du désordre et de lumière multicolore comme les sorts étaient renvoyés de partout. Voldemort siffla, pas agité, car il lui semblait avoir l'avantage du nombre supérieur que l'assaillant.

« Tuez-les et pendez leurs têtes comme des trophées! » ordonna t-il.

**§*&o&*§**

Dumbledore était assis seul à son bureau, regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. Il portait une robe sombre sans capuche - le vêtement qui ne le gênerait pas dans un duel. Il s'est tourné vers Fumseck qui le regardait avec une gaieté inégalable.

« Tout est en mouvement maintenant, Fumseck. Toute ma stratégie contre celle de Tom. »

Fumseck pépia avec optimisme. Dumbledore sourit et caressa l'oiseau de feu avec un petit sourire.

« Tu crois encore en moi, mon vieil ami, en dépit de mes fautes passées » soupira t-il, en pensant à Harry Potter et ses parents. Fumseck pépia de nouveau d'une manière encourageante et s'envola ensuite par la fenêtre comme une flamme brillante. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et prit sa baguette.

_Ce n'est pas le temps des regrets. C'est l'heure de lutter pour ceux qui ont déjà donné sang et vie._

**§*&o&*§**

Arthur Weasley courut dans une des pièces attenante à la maison, 5 Mangemorts courant après lui, sûr de son décès imminent. Il dérapa en faisant un arrêt et esquiva un sortilège, puis se tourna pour leur faire face.

Ils s'approchèrent, certains encore avec leurs masques blancs sur leur visage et riant de manière sinistre.

« Renoncez-y, Weasley. Vous n'avez aucune chance seul conte le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit l'un d'entre eux. Arthur haleta, en regardant autour et pour une quelconque raison, sourit tenant sa baguette en position de défense. C'était un sourire menaçant, pas le sourire accueillant d'un père d'une très grande famille

« Je ne suis pas seul, mais comment savoir combien il y en a plus ? » a-t-il répondu et les aurors sont rentrés dans les couloirs sombres de la maison et encerclèrent les Mangemorts.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco courut là où Buck se trouvait et était sur le point de le monter. Il devait être rapide - il avait une tâche spécifique à faire qui exigeait un bon chronométrage.

« Reviens ici, - fils – » claqua la voix inébranlable de Lucius, et Draco sursauta, et se retournant, sa baguette prête. Lucius souriait en grimaçant comme un fou, ses cheveux blancs lâchés tout autour de lui et dans ses yeux luisaient la folie et la haine.

« Un fils … seulement un fils que j'avais et il a tourné plus mauvais qu'un bâtard, » a-t-il murmuré en marchant tout autour de Draco. Buck ébouriffa ses plumes d'agacement.

« Vous êtes un bâtard! » répliqua Draco, les années de colère contenues à être dénigré et maltraité remontaient maintenant à la surface. « Vous savez quoi ? J'avais peur que je ne sois pas capable de soulever une baguette contre vous - que j'aurais peur de vous parce que je ne vous aime pas ! Mais je constate que je n'ai absolument aucun p_roblème_ ! » finit-il par crier et lança un sort vers Lucius, qui l'esquiva.

«Tu as finalement la tête dure mon garçon ? » parla d'une voix traînante Lucius et lançant un sortilège étourdissant sur Draco.

« _Protego!_ Je l'ai toujours eu. Vous vous êtes juste assuré qu'elle ne soit jamais tournée ailleurs que vers vous! » grogna Draco en renvoyant le sort.

«Tu es devenu bon duelliste. Tu as encore le temps pour faire le bon choix. Rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a besoin de toi ! » lui dit Lucius, son regard exigeant une main tendue.

Draco se senti secoué. C'était son rêve. Son père reconnaissant sa valeur, en le comptant comme une variable dans une équation, pas comme un fardeau et un bon rien. Il cligna des yeux, sa baguette hésitant un moment, le raffut de la bataille continuant dans les autres pièces et les étages du Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix était assourdi. Il cligna des yeux pour en éloigner les larmes. Lucius fit un pas en avant. Buck déplia à moitié ses ailes en reconnaissant l'homme.

« Rejoins-moi, mon fils. Sert le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec moi ! »

Comme un film sur avance rapide, les expériences passées, que Draco avait eues, défilèrent devant ces yeux.

Le jour pluvieux où il avait crié le nom de Voldemort, sans hésiter, dans les cieux…

Le jour où il était parmi les aurors, et tous les représentants du côté Lumineux…

Le moment où il a vu le corps de Severus Snape, vraisemblablement tué par la main d'un Mangemort et du chagrin profond qui est venu avec cela.

Le moment où il a découvert que son professeur n'était pas mort, la joie qu'il avait ressentie.

Blaise Zabini et sa promesse de venger sa mère.

« Non » répondit Draco et ses yeux se durcirent, sa mâchoire se serra. Lucius cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Non ? »

« Enfer non ! Je ne vais pas être l'esclave d'un mutant qui ne peut pas parler sans siffler ! » cria Draco en haussant sa voix.

Pendant un moment, on put voir une grande surprise sur le visage de Lucius, comme s'il ne regardait pas son fils, mais un étranger qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, ni ne s'attendait à ne jamais rencontrer dans sa vie. Alors ses yeux se durcirent et il déplaça sa baguette magique de façon indicatrice, la perception de Draco déclencha mille alarmes.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

**§*&o&*§**

Voldemort était livide. Dumbledore ne se trouvait pas ici, à n'en pas douter, mais il était tombé dans un piège, où on les avait attendu. Il lutta, se protégeant, en jetant le sortilège de mort, seulement quand il pointa sa baguette sur un adversaire, il se retourna pour évaluer comment se déroulait la bataille.

Il n'était pas en bonne position.

Les Aurors, cachés dans les pièces obscures ou dissimulées, dépassaient progressivement ses subalternes. Alors ses yeux tombèrent sur un certain subalterne de son armée, et la haine monta encore plus haute qu'elle avait jamais été depuis la mort de Severus Snape.

Blaise Zabini avait lancé son masque et robes, et luttait contre lui, avec Dumbledore. _Elle m'a trahi !_ Il dirigea sa baguette magique vers lui et se prépara à jeter le sortilège de mort.

_« Avada - »_

« _Expelliarmus!_ » cria une voix qu'il ne s'attendait plus à entendre de nouveau.

La surprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres faillit lui coûter sa baguette, mais il l'attrapa du bout de ses doigts, annulant ainsi le sortilège. Il cligna des yeux croyant à une hallucination.

« Ssssseverus ! Vous êtes mort ! »

« Trompez-moi une fois, » dit Snape avec un sourire sinistre et une voix mortelle comme il agita et donna un petit coup. Les pieds de Voldemort furent balayés. « Honte sur vous. Trompez-moi deux fois … »

Voldemort donna un petit coup de baguette magique sans même viser et le sort du sabre passa au-dessus de Snape, qui l'esquiva en se changeant en un petit chat noir avant que le sort ne le décapite.

« Je ne peux être humilié, traître. »

Voldemort essaya de tuer vraiment ce fichu Maître des Potions, qui ne peut simplement pas rester mort, mais il vit au moins trois aurors et Blaise Zabini le visant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être capturé ou tué maintenant - il avait encore des atouts dans sa manche. Il avait le ministère et personne ne savait où sa propre base se trouvait. Il se retirerait maintenant et reprendrait l'offensive, dans un jour ou deux, après que le morale soit tombé au plus bas avec la nouvelle de la capture du Ministère.

Voldemort disparut.

« Voldemort s'est enfui ! La bataille est gagnée ! » cria Blaise à l'aide d'un Sonorus faisant paniquer les Mangemorts.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco évita le sort avec une agilité à laquelle Lucius ne s'était pas attendu. Il reconnut vaguement les mouvements, que seulement certains des plus vieux Aurors étaient capables de faire - Potter, Black … et son fils ne renoncerait pas, comme le jeune Potter. Il grinça des dents, parce que maintenant ce n'était pas l'erreur de la nature qui le fixait du regard, mais son fils car Draco s'était transformé subitement en tout ce qu'il rêvait d'en faire, il vit ce qu'il était devenu en 6 mois alors que lui n'était arrivé à rien en 6 ans. Et il voulut en finir avec cet erreur-là, l'éradiquer une bonne fois.

Mais son fils, comme toujours, ne coopérerait pas. Il fît un mouvement de baguette pour jeter un sort de mort - il jaillit en flèche vers son fils pendant qu'il était entre l'hippogriffe et un mur sans possibilité d'esquive sans que la bête prenne le sort. Et il était évident que Draco le protégerait en se défendant ainsi.

« _Protego Vitalis !_ »Cria Draco, ses yeux s'élargissant comme sa baguette commença à briller plus brillante qu'une lumière au néon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il le faisait-il allait essayer et détourner un sort qui pourrait le tuer juste pour que Buck ne soit pas son destinataire ! _Il est essentiel au plan – il faut seulement que je l'aide, _son esprit fournit à l'arrière-plan comme la lumière cramoisie l'engloutit. Il utilisait des moyens plutôt rusés de protection, que Remus Lupin leur avait appris dans le Groupe d'Étude : au lieu de protéger tout votre corps, protégez seulement ce qui vous gardera fonctionnel et conscient.

Le sortilège grésilla sous sa peau, la douleur atroce, augmentée avec le reste des sensations des Doloris qu'il avait reçue. Il cria de douleur et sua immédiatement, les petites veines et les capillaires se rompant, mais les artères et les vaisseaux importants restant sûr. Son cœur battit une ou deux fois, mais reprit alors son battement rapide. La douleur lui fit perdre la raison pendant quelques secondes et il entendit son père se jeter contre lui. _Je suis_ _mort, _pensa t-il, sa vision toujours floue, son corps essuyant encore le choc du sortilège.

« _Impedimenta !_ » cria une voix que Draco aima plus que d'habitude. Sa vision dégagée pour voir la silhouette de Blaise dans l'entrée de la cuisine, avec un petit sourire et des vêtements moldu carbonisé, pas les robes de Mangemort.

« Je l'ai ralenti pour toi, » dit-elle avec l'affection légère de sa voix. Draco fît un signe de tête et regarda son père qui essayait de se débarrasser du sort. Il grinça des dents comme Lucius cligna de nouveau des yeux, en voyant que son fils était toujours vivant, bien que beaucoup plus ensanglanté que ce qu'il était auparavant, il allait être capable de jeter un sort avant lui.

« _Stase d'Effectio ! _Allez au diable ! Et restez loin de moi ! » a-t-il crié, Lucius tomba, apparemment mort. Draco donna un petit coup de baguette magique encore une fois et les mots 'je suis vivant ' ont été griffonnés sur le front de Lucius dans l'encre rouge. Il sourit légèrement à Blaise et inclina la tête vers Buck.

« Allons-y. Nous devons nous dépêcher, » dit-il et Blaise sourit, lui courant après. Buck leur permit, tous les deux, de monter sur son dos.

Alors, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini s'envolèrent de l'escalier de service de la cuisine, pour rejoindre le reste du Groupe d'Étude.

**§*&o&*§**

Voldemort apparut en plein milieu de Stonehenge, où ses Mangemorts restants attendaient les grandes nouvelles de la suprématie de leur Seigneur.

« Bienvenu, mon Seigneur, » dit Lestrange, malheureusement il se prit un sort qui le jeta sur un des grands rochers du site magique.

« Imbéciles ! Vous étiez incapables de découvrir le traître dans nos rangs ! Comment dois-je vous punir maintenant ? Expliquez-vous ou je tue vous tous. » déclara t-il à ses subalternes, en marmonnant presque inaudiblement. Chacun inclina la tête, en espérant que s'ils restaient assez silencieux, ils seraient épargnés.

« Vous avez de la chance que le Ministère soit occupé et actuellement nôtre ou vous n'auriez pas passé la nuit ! Un intrus a-t-il été découvert ? »

« Aucun mon Seigneur - évidemment l'écoulement magique du monument pourrait obscurcir des présences légères » commença à expliquer McNair.

« _Sanguiflus !_ » Voldemort le coupa avec le sort qu'il utilisait en principe sur les personnes dont il est mécontent. McNair gémit et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses yeux, son nez et de ses oreilles. « Imbéciles ! Vous vous attendez à ce que Dumbledore soit si idiot pour se monter à vous sans protection !? C'est la perturbation magique que vous devez découvrir ! » siffla Voldemort.

Nagini glissa jusqu'à lui et s'enroula comme un serpent prêt à attaquer. Voldemort savait que c'était une pose prudente, quand le danger approchait. Il indiqua de ces longs doigts squelettique à ses Mangemorts de prendre positions. Comment Dumbledore l'avait-il trouvé ? Immédiatement son esprit lui fourni la réponse, maintenant qu'il avait vu Severus Snape bien vivant : il avait fait la potion qui avait mis Bellatrix Lestrange dans un coma et comme elle était le gardien du secret, ils avaient forcé le secret de son esprit avec l'influence de la potion. Snape ! De nouveau, il est celui qui me mènera à ma perte.

Non. Ce ne sera pas ma perte. Il avait de l'avance, il avait eu une forte emprise sur ce jeu particulier, qu'il a travaillé pendant 15 ans à reprendre après cette fatidique nuit d'Halloween. Il ne le perdrait pas maintenant.

Des canaris jaunes brillants ont volé de tous les côtés à Stonehenge dans le cercle intérieur où lui et les Mangemorts étaient encore debouts. Ils étaient flamboyants, colorés et ils pépiaient en voletant comme une trainée de kamikaze. Voldemort regardait fixement ces ridicules projectiles depuis une seconde avant qu'il n'arrive à réagir. En ayant à peine le temps de se protéger, les canaris ont atterri avec force et ont explosé, faisant s'envoler des nuages de poussières et les pierres, en dispersant le groupe de ses subalternes et en remplissant une bonne partie de l'intérieur de Stonehenge avec de la fumée épaisse. Voldemort a rapidement donné un petit coup de baguette magique pour la disperser, quand une voix, basse et subliminale qui ne couvrait pas de bruit lui dit :

« Je devrais vraiment vous frapper dans le dos, mais ce n'est pas mon style. »

Il s'est tourné et vit Harry Potter, avec ses yeux verts, non mobiles, brillants, et sa baguette prête, en face de lui. De voir que la fumée des Canaries l'entourait, de voir ses cheveux indisciplinés fouettés par la brise douce et la façon dont ces yeux durs et inflexibles regardaient Voldemort lui fît pense que le jeune Gryffondor était la version adolescente, masculine de la Justice Aveugle.

**À suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Louxor

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **19; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à lundi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_**Chapitre 19**_

_Tes valeurs de Gryffondor sont ta grande faiblesse_, pensa Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur l'adolescent aveugle mais, au lieu de formuler son opinion à haute voix, il lança un sort :

« _Endolorisss !_ »

« _Diverto !_ » Harry prononça le contre-sort d'un ton calme et posé, comme s'il était en DCFM, avec Lupin et le terrible Sortilège Impardonnable sembla dévier vers le haut de 45 degrés et frapper contre un rocher de Stonehenge. Voldemort n'en revenait pas. Personne avant n'avait eu la force, le potentiel magique pour dévier réellement l'Endoloris. Ceci réveilla chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres une sensation qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout :

Une peur insidieuse commençait à infiltrer son cœur… à cause d'Harry Potter !

**§*&o&*§**

La brume provenant des canaries s'était suffisamment dissipée pour révéler l'instant de gloire des jumeaux Weasley. Les environs du monument si solennel qu'était Stonehenge ressemblaient plutôt à un gigantesque concours de farces.

« George ! Metafuret ! » cria joyeusement Fred alors qu'il bombardait un groupe de trois Mangemorts avec ce qui semblait n'être que d'innocentes sucettes. Cependant, à l'instant où elles entraient en contact avec quoique ce soit d'organique, de la fourrure commençait à pousser, les oreilles à rétrécir et s'arrondir, les dents à s'allonger et des queues à jaillir, transformant leurs infortunés adversaires en rongeurs incapables de lancer des sorts ou de porter une baguette.

« Les dosages sont parfaitement équilibrés ! » répondit George par-dessus son épaule, en évitant habilement, comme durant les séances du groupe de travail, les sorts de magie noire en répondant avec une autre de leurs inventions spécialement mise au point pour faire face aux adultes belliqueux : il plongea sa baguette dans une petite fiole de potion et projeta son contenu en l'air, produisant des centaines de bulles de savon. Se formant autour des gigantesques monolithes, elles commencèrent à grossir de plus en plus et flottèrent joyeusement vers les cibles de George et sans éclater, piégèrent un par un les Mangemorts dans une version améliorée du sortilège de Tête en bulle. Stonehenge était devenu sensiblement difficile d'accès pour tous les sous-fifres du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tentaient de percer une brèche pour entrer.

Hermione et Ron combattaient dos-à-dos, de façon nettement moins humoristique que les jumeaux Weasley mais tout aussi efficace. Malgré de légères blessures, ils avaient réussi à contenir les Mangemorts affluant de leur côté et à les tenir à distance du duel majeur opposant Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort.

Neville Londubat avait le sentiment, pour la première fois de sa vie, de venger son père. De l'autre côté du cercle intérieur de Stonehenge, il garantissait également l'isolement du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et de son adversaire. En effet, ses réflexes nerveux, qu'il avait durement acquis durant toutes ces années en cours de potions, lui servaient à présent pour se défendre et esquiver suffisamment pour faire de lui un obstacle non négligeable pour tout Mangemort tentant d'avancer. Cela commençait à devenir vraiment embarrassant pour ces sorciers : ils étaient quand même tenus en respect par une poignée de gamins de quinze ans. Certains en venaient même à se demander si Dumbledore ne leur avait pas fait absorber quelque substance dopante.

A l'instant même où le nombre des silhouettes sombres qui l'assaillaient commençait à diminuer, à l'instant même où Neville goûtait pleinement à l'impudence propre aux Gryffondors, déferla sur lui une attaque inattendue : des anneaux pâles et puissants l'encerclèrent, en commençant par ses jambes, ce qui le fit trébucher, puis remontant rapidement le long de son corps, le prenant au piège. Neville haleta de surprise et de peur. Nagini, le familier de Voldemort, avait attaqué, prenant part au combat. Elle sifflait et crachait de façon menaçante, ses mâchoires de reptile entrouvertes, révélant ses crochets brillants. Neville blêmit, sentant son esprit se vider alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans ces yeux sinistres, hideux et dénués d'expression. Il tenta, d'un mouvement désespéré de bouger sa main pour utiliser sa baguette, mais les anneaux se resserrèrent tant qu'il en avait des difficultés à respirer.

Une voix plus que bienvenue hurla : « _Petrificus Totalis !_ » et le serpent se pétrifia, gelé.

« Ginny ! » glapit Neville, soulagé.

Inquiète, la nouvelle arrivée courut vers lui et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur la tête inerte du serpent qui maintenait toujours Neville prisonnier de se corps devenu rigide. Des éclairs de colères dans les yeux, la rouquine cracha plus que prononça :

« _Tetum Dissolva ! _»

Dans une spectaculaire explosion, la tête de Nagini explosa en une multitude de fragments gelés, la tuant sur le coup. Les anneaux puissants se relâchèrent, le sort de pétrification s'étant brisé à la mort de l'animal, et Neville se libéra rapidement.

« Merci beaucoup, Ginny » soupira-t-il, percevant son cœur battre encore rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Pas de problème, je rêve de tuer un serpent géant depuis ma première année » répondit Ginny avec un sourire ironique et désabusé.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry s'avança calmement vers Voldemort, tenant sa baguette avec sang-froid mais prête à être brandie ; et malgré ses yeux figés et aveugles, il semblait doté d'une nouvelle façon de voir, une conscience du monde extérieur, ce qui inquiétait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il détestait ça, être inquiet.

« Tes efforts sssont vains, garçççon » siffla Voldemort en tournant autour de Harry qui ne suivait ses mouvements que de la pointe de sa baguette, gardant sa tête immobile avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je peux voir le mensonge dans votre voix. Vous êtes acculé, Voldemort, vous n'avez nulle part où vous cacher. »

« Le ministère est sous mon contrôle. Dès demain, le monde sssorcier sssera en ruines, criant grâccce » siffla Voldemort d'une voix traînante, tout en pestant intérieurement contre le jeune homme en face de lui, particulièrement calme.

« Le ministère est libre, les Mangemorts que vous y aviez infiltrés ont été arrêtés et le ministre Verpey n'est plus sous votre emprise » répondit simplement Harry, sachant que jeter ça tel quel au visage du Mage Noir aurait des conséquences explosives. Il espérait avoir misé sur la bonne carte.

Comme prévu, la hargne de Voldemort monta en flèche en voyant son dernier atout réduit en cendres. Dumbledore avait encore gagné et cette fois, il avait si habilement placé ses pions qu'il pourrait réellement remporter non seulement la partie mais aussi le jeu. _Mais tout n'est pas perdu, pas encore. Quelques pions peuvent encore être convertis_. Il eut un sourire venimeux pour l'adolescent qui se dressait devant lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Quelle intelligence, ce vieux Dumbledore… Il sait bien comment tirer profit de ses pions, mais je te connais, Harry Potter, je te connais bien. »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi » répliqua Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, alarmé par le soudain silence de son adversaire.

« Tu crois ? _Cerebra Overto ! _» gronda Voldemort avec colère au moment où Harry lançait le même sort que lors de son tout premier duel avec le Mage Noir :

« _Ento Expelliarmus ! _»

**§*&o&*§**

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, montés sur Buck, s'élevaient dans le ciel en direction de Stonehenge. Blaise s'aperçut que Draco s'était mis à frissonner car toutes ses plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées, et qu'une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il subissait de plein fouet le contrecoup de la bataille au quartier général. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour le réchauffer. Draco parut respirer plus facilement et eut un léger sourire.

« Merci, Zabini. »

« De rien. J'avais froid aussi, de toute façon » répondit Blaise, s'accrochant fermement à Draco, et pas seulement pour éviter de tomber…

« Alors, et toi, Zabini… Crois-tu que ce soir, c'est la dernière nuit de Voldemort sur Terre ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit franchement Blaise. « Mais je l'espère bien. »

« Que feras-tu après… enfin, si… si jamais il y a un après ? » demanda Draco avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de l'avenir. Il n'avait toujours pas revu sa mère et ne savait pas du tout quelle était sa position dans le conflit.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… à l'avenir. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. On peut encore se faire tuer » répondit doucement Draco et Blaise haussa les épaules.

Le silence retomba un instant, uniquement troublé par le bruissement des ailes de Buck frappant l'air, avant que Draco, prenant son courage à deux mains, ne se remette à parler, la gorge serrée, en tentant d'adopter une voix aussi détachée que possible.

« Mais tu sais, Zabini… si jamais il y a un après… tu seras la bienvenue chez moi, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour nous faire vivre jusqu'à la prochaine génération. »

« Tu oublies que ton père te déteste » lui rappela Blaise, d'une voix douce. Draco eut un rire sans joie.

« C'est exact, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me déshériter, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Gringotts tout-de-suite après l'attaque de Poudlard. Il semblerait que M. Malfoy souhaitait que son fils ait la clé des coffres familiaux. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as falsifié la signature de ton père !? »

« Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ? » répondit Draco d'un voix traînante en haussant les épaules avant de se cramponner à Buck et Blaise se mit à ricaner.

« Draco Malfoy, tu es mon héros à moi » dit-elle alors que Buck amorçait une descente sur Hastings.

**§*&o&*§**

Alors que les deux sorts jaillissaient des baguettes jumelles d'Harry et Voldemort, le lien doré se forma de nouveau comme lors de leur premier affrontement. Le dôme d'énergie commença à se former autour des combattants. Mais ce n'était pas comme la nuit de la mort de Cédric. Ce n'était pas un cimetière. C'était Stonehenge, là où le Dragon pouvait être invoqué, là où la Magie s'écoulait pour toujours ; et la réaction du monument surprit soudainement les spectateurs.

Un halo d'un bleu pâle entoura les monolithes qui constituaient les ruines magiques, s'enroulant autour d'eux comme des voiles de soie, encerclant Harry et Voldemort par volutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés d'un gigantesque bouclier d'énergie qui les souleva tous les deux du sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils surplombent Stonehenge comme s'ils étaient au sommet de la voûte d'une cathédrale. Autour d'eux, le ciel nocturne, d'un noir d'encre, vira au mauve, les nuages d'un pourpre quasi irréel tournoyant autour d'eux à l'image de la puissance magique dégagée par le monument.

Les deux sorts touchèrent leur cible respective. La baguette de Voldemort lui échappa et vola vers Harry, qui l'attrapa alors que l'étrange incantation lancée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'adolescent lui frappa la tête avant de s'y glisser. Harry poussa un cri d'agonie en se tenant les tempes. Voldemort, choisissant d'ignorer tous ces évènements étranges qui se produisaient autour d'eux, se focalisa sur son jeune adversaire. La moindre parcelle de l'esprit de Potter, même la plus enfouie, lui était ouverte et cela lui donnait une chance de séduire le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et de le rallier à sa cause.

« Tu as tout donné à Dumbledore, même après qu'il t'aie enlevé tes parents. Mais pourtant, il ne t'a pas offert la seule chose dont tu avais besoin », il avait adopté un ton apaisant, tentant de séduire le jeune homme comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, avant que son âme n'ait retrouvé son corps.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Harry d'une voix d'où perçait la douleur, mais il était encore désorienté sous l'effet du sortilège.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? » puis reprenant un ton tranchant : « Tu me l'as avoué, une fois, en rêve. Tu m'as donné ton consentement. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » protestait Harry entre deux cris d'agonie, mais son cœur tressaillait de peur devant la parcelle de vérité contenue dans les paroles du Mage Noir.

« Oh si, tu me l'as donné. Tu m'as parlé dans ton rêve, cette fois-là. Voudrais-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tout, tout ce que je veux pour pouvoir voir de nouveau. C'était ça, notre contrat. »

« Non ! » cria de nouveau Harry.

« Oh mais si, Harry Potter, mon jeune ami… c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… alors qu'en penses-tu ? Je te rends la vue en échange de quoi ton âme s'enchaîne à la mienne. » Voldemort gloussa et tendit une main au garçon. « Rends-moi ma baguette et tu recouvres la vue, pour toujours. »

« Non… » répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine. Voir de nouveau ?

Pouvoir ressentir les couleurs, regarder vers la lumière, voir les aliments qu'il mange non plus par les yeux d'un serpent mais avec ses propres yeux, des yeux d'humains ?

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? Que dois-tu à Dumbledore ? Il s'est servi de toi, t'a confié à des moldus qui n'avaient aucune idée de ta valeur, il t'a manipulé et t'a caché des informations qu'il savait importantes. Il existe un sort pour te rendre la vue, Harry Potter. T'a-t-il parlé de ce sort ? En connaissais-tu au moins l'existence ? »

Les paroles de Voldemort pénétrèrent profondément l'âme du jeune aveugle, frappant directement les barrières protectrices de son cœur. Ayant touché la corde sensible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déterrait chaque souvenir douloureux, corrosif, soigneusement enterré et le retournait contre lui.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pouvait pas se défendre. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues alors que déferlait en lui un bouillonnement de fureur et de haine. Voldemort souriait tout en remuant le couteau dans la plaie, se délectant des réactions du jeune homme.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'étais pas au courant. Rends-moi ma baguette, Harry, et je te rendrai tes yeux. Dans ton rêve, tu disais que, pour ça, tu ferais tout, que tu donnerais tout. Moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est ma baguette » continua-t-il d'une voix caressante.

« Vous êtes maléfique » répondit tristement Harry, cependant, il avait abaissé sa garde et adopté une attitude blessée, vaincue.

« Est-ce maléfique de vouloir te donner ce dont tu as été injustement privé ? C'est seulement une baguette, Harry Potter, une baguette en échange du monde pour lequel tes yeux s'ouvriront de nouveau » enchaîna Voldemort tout en continuant à tisser les souvenirs qui s'offraient à lui.

Harry avança vers son adversaire, la main tenant la baguette du Mage Noir agitée d'un mouvement convulsif mais il resserra les doigts sur sa prise, comme partagé entre le refus et le désir de la lui restituer. Ce n'était qu'une baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

… _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie…_

…_Prends Harry et cours…_

…_Écarte-toi, femme…_

…_Je t'en prie, prends mon corps et rapporte-le à mes parents, Harry…_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit ce regard fixe se durcir et la tristesse se muer en rage. Ses yeux, le garçon y tenait, Voldemort en aurait mis sa main au feu, et il était sur le point de céder, de lui rendre sa baguette. Il se tendit en se rapprochant de Harry, pour recevoir ce qu'il lui tendait quand, soudain, le jeune homme recula sa main et pointa sa propre baguette contre le torse du Mage Noir. Des sanglots martelaient sa poitrine et son expression reflétait le déchirement douloureux de celui qui met en pièces son dernier espoir de regagner quelque chose qui lui est précieux.

« Reculez. Recule, vermine », lança Harry d'une voix glaciale, les yeux enflammés par l'émotion émanant de ses pupilles dilatées.

« Harry… » tenta Voldemort pour amadouer le Gryffondor.

« Je ne veux rien de toi, assassin ! Je n'accepterai rien venant de celui qui a tué ma famille ! Recule, non, ne me touche pas, _Tom Jedusor !_ »

Le visage de Voldemort se tordit en un horrible rictus, balayant toute trace apparente d'humanité. Comment cette force émanait-elle d'un corps si chétif, d'où le garçon puisait-il sa puissance pour le défier ainsi comme il le faisait depuis sa naissance ? Le Mage Noir lâcha un hurlement de haine et sauta brusquement sur Harry, refermant une main fine, si semblable à une araignée, sur sa baguette alors qu'ils tombaient lourdement contre le dôme magique qui les maintenait en l'air.

« Je te tuerai ! Même si je dois le faire à la façon des moldus, je te tuerai, misérable insecte! » sifflait Voldemort en Fourchelangue, en tentant d'une main de récupérer sa baguette et de l'autre, de blesser le garçon alors qu'ils roulaient, Harry et lui, pêle-mêle, en apesanteur.

**§*&o&*§**

Albus Dumbledore, prenant son temps, marchait tranquillement en direction de Stonehenge. Il savait quel était son devoir, et ce peu importe l'issue du combat qui s'y déroulait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fumseck qui volait au dessus de lui. Il devrait bientôt rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre qui lui étaient les plus les plus proches, en qui il avait le plus confiance afin de clore une fois pour toutes le chapitre que Voldemort occupait dans le grand livre de l'Histoire du monde sorcier.

Et comme en écho à ses pensées, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black apparurent à ses côtés et entourèrent le directeur.

« Je continue de penser que cette partie du plan n'était pas absolument nécessaire » commença anxieusement Sirius

« Pour une fois, je dois admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui. Ne pourrions-nous pas au moins nous dépêcher un peu ? » poursuivit Severus, d'un ton irrité.

« On peut remarquer d'ici l'éclat du combat, avant même d'apercevoir réellement le monument » murmura Remus en se mordant la lèvre. Albus Dumbledore les fixa.

« Vous devez me faire confiance, même si je n'ai pas vraiment pris vos conseils en considération. Je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec la vie du jeune Harry, je n'aurais pas non plus pris ce risque si je n'avais été relativement certain de ne pouvoir gagner contre Tom » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée, portant son regard vers la lumière vacillante.

« _Relativement certain ? _» rugirent Snape, Lupin et Black d'une même voix, usant pour la première fois d'un tel ton envers le directeur.

Mais avant que le vieil homme n'ait le temps de répondre, un immense éclair de lumière verte illumina la nuit à tel point qu'il fit jour pendant une poignée de secondes avant que la lande ne replonge de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Et sans un mot de plus, le groupe de sorciers se précipita vers le lieu de l'affrontement.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry grognait alors qu'il luttait contre son ennemi de toujours. Qui pouvait imaginer qu'une telle force émanait de ces doigts si fins, si osseux qui lui enserraient le cou en un étau glacial. Il sentait aussi la baguette tenter d'être violemment arrachée à sa poigne mais il continuait de s'y accrocher désespérément. _Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter ! J'aurais pu facilement lui lancer un sort pendant qu'il parlait ! Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes jamais ce que te dit Snape !?_

Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la baguette ne lui soit finalement retirée et que Voldemort ne le tue à bout portant. Il devait faire quelque chose : il était temps de puiser dans toutes ses ressources pendant qu'il lui restait encore ne serait-ce qu'un faible espoir d'accomplir son devoir. Et, au moment où Voldemort, ignorant délibérément la seconde main de Harry , probablement trop occupé à l'étrangler au point qu'il soit incapable d'articuler le moindre mot (et encore moins un sort !), une image infiltra l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme, celle d'une tante qui, gonflée comme un ballon, flottait près du plafond d'un maison moldue à Privet Drive…

Le mouvement fut si vif que Voldemort ne perçut qu'une ombre floue et le bruit caractéristique du bois qui s'entrechoque. Alors les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et il cessa de se débattre, uniquement concentré à garder le contact entre les deux baguettes dans sa main. Les bâtons de bois se mirent à briller avant même que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aie prononcé la moindre incantation. Voldemort, incertain sur la conduire à adopter, fut aveuglé et le temps qu'il perçoive la menace et tente de s'écarter de Harry, il était trop tard.

L'éclat des baguettes gagna de plus en plus en intensité, jusqu'à ce que les volutes bleutées de magie émanant de Stonehenge soient libérées de leur flux uniforme et projetées sur le lien liant les deux baguettes. Le bois flamboya avant que les deux morceaux de bois ne fusionnent en un seul. Harry ouvrit les yeux : ils étaient certes toujours inertes, mais leurs pupille dilatée reflétait une immense puissance magique, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit la peur l'envahir, tentant en vain de s'échapper de l'enchevêtrement de volutes qu'il ne pouvait démêler.

« La partie est finie et tu as perdu » énonça doucement Harry, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

« Non ! » s'écria Tom Jedusor, écarquillant ses yeux écarlates avec horreur, mais c'était trop tard, la magie surpuissante qu'avait invoquée Harry jaillit soudain entre eux dans un éclair de lumière verte si intense que, le temps d'une seconde, tout devint invisible.

Et, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le halo bleuté se dissipa, provocant la chute des deux corps qui flottaient à présent sans aucune retenue dans les airs. Les membres du groupe de travail qui n'étaient plus aveuglés semblaient trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit alors que le corps de leur héros tombait mollement, avec celui de Voldemort, droit sur les pierres froides de Stonehenge.

« Attrape-le ! » cria Blaise, pointant son doigt vers l'avant. Buck s'élança à pleine vitesse alors que Draco se couchait vers l'extérieur, comme lorsqu'il tentait l'impossible pour attraper le Vif d'Or. En une manœuvre à couper le souffle, rivalisant avec la feinte de Wronski, Draco et Blaise attrapèrent le corps de Harry juste avant qu'il se s'écrase sur le sommet d'un rocher composant le monument magique.

Au sol, tout le monde applaudit alors que l'hippogriffe se préparait à se poser et personne ne prêta attention au bruit mat du corps brisé du Mage Noir qui résonna à la fin des acclamations. Draco déposa délicatement par terre, parmi ses amis, le jeune Gryffondor, pâle et immobile, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude vitreux et ouverts, mort.

**À suivre**


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lys /Lexy-kun

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **20; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite,

Ça sera le dernier chapitre. Alors n'oubliez pas de reviewver.

*****

Vous aurez aussi le 1er chapitre de Furry Magic !

Jusqu'au chapitre 9, vous aurez 2 chapitres par semaine, ensuite, 1 par semaine,

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 20**

« Non, Harry ! » chuchota Hermione, en portant ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Les doigts de Ron laissèrent tomber sa baguette avec un tintement. Neville retint son souffle, les yeux de Ginny se mirent à pleurer, Fred et George s'immobilisèrent simplement avec incrédulité. Draco déglutit en pliant les bras, fixant la silhouette couchée du chef du Groupe d'Etude, son cœur et son âme venait de s'effondrer. Cela devait-il se passer comme ça ? La vie du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Nous devons au moins lui fermer les yeux. » dit Blaise avec une voix tremblante. Elle s'agenouilla, comme si elle était la seule personne du Groupe d'Etude à être capable de bouger, et atteignit doucement les yeux grands ouverts, vitreux et immobiles du beau Gryffondor.

« Ne le touchez pas ! »

La voix forte du directeur brisa l'atmosphère solennelle, et les étudiants sursautèrent, en voyant non seulement Dumbledore, mais aussi Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape avancer rapidement vers eux. A la vue du corps d'Harry à terre, Sirius accourut et dérapa pour s'agenouiller. Avec des mains tremblantes, il prit Harry dans ses bras, le souffle court, n'entendant plus les sons, alors qu'il regardait le visage d'Harry. Il lui semblait que tout recommençait à nouveau, et qu'il tenait dans ses mains ses deux amis, il ressemblait aux deux, la manière dont le visage de son filleul ressemblait tant à celui de James, et ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de Lily.

Il entendit Remus reprendre laborieusement son souffle derrière lui, il vit les robes noires de Snape à la périphérie de son champ de vision – et soudain il vit le noir colorer les robes de duel du directeur. Il serra ses dents et leva le regard avec des yeux mouillés et plein de douleur et de haine.

« C'est vous qui avez fais ça ! C'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort ! » grogna-t-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait tenir le seul garçon pour lequel il avait toujours été de loin une figure paternelle.

« Sirius, s'il-vous-plait mettez Harry par terre. »

« Je vous déteste ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arriver, malgré le fait qu'il croyait _tellement_ en vous ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Voldemort ! » Sirius continua sa tirade, sans rien écouter de ce que le directeur disait. Il senti la main de Remus sur son épaule, mais il se déroba au loin, se sentant pour la première fois depuis son évasion d'Azkaban complètement seul et impuissant.

« Je comprends votre colère, Sirius, mais s'il-vous-plait, écoutez-moi – nous perdons du temps. » dit à nouveau Dumbledore calmement. Sirius ne tint pas compte de lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec le corps d'Harry.

« Nous perdons du temps, Monsieur ? » demanda Ron avec espoir. Peut-être que...? Pouvait-il être encore...? Ron n'osait même pas le dire. Dumbledore ne semblait pas faire attention aux autres étudiants, mais il dit d'une voix forte :

« Ecoutez-moi ! Harry n'est pas mort ! »

Snape leva les yeux et baissa la main qui lui couvrait le visage, clignât des yeux à cause de la lumière trop forte. Remus inhala brusquement avec ce nouvel espoir et Sirius leva les yeux comme si soudainement il ne comprenait plus le français.

D'un coup, il lui sembla que tout le monde autour de lui semblait de nouveau éclairé plus que son environnement, c'était comme s'il prenait de la hauteur.

« Pas mort...? » osa dire Sirius, en serrant toujours fortement et fermement Harry dans ses bras.

« Pas encore, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Posez-le par terre, s'il-vous-plait, Sirius. Faites-moi confiance. » dit à nouveau Dumbledore patiemment, et il sortit sa baguette.

« Que pensez-vous faire ? » demande rapidement Snape, parce qu'il ne voyait aucune manière possible pour Harry d'être encore en vie alors qu'il semblait totalement mort, sans respirer et que son cœur ne battait plus. Dumbledore soupira avec inquiétude.

« Severus, je pense que vous – ou Blaise – l'avez remarqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est supposé être mort. »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas... »

« S'il est vraiment mort, complètement, alors pourquoi votre Marque des Ténèbres est là, encore visible ? »

Snape et Blaise haletèrent à l'unisson alors qu'ils remontaient leurs manches et ils virent que la Marque des Ténèbres était encore là et noire comme jamais. Snape savait que la première fois où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été défait, elle s'était presque complètement décolorée. Ne devrait-elle pas disparaitre maintenant ?

« Que se passe-t'il ? Et que pouvons-nous faire à propos de ça ? » demanda Remus, en se tenant rapidement au courant. « Si son corps n'est pas en vie, et que la Marque des Ténèbres subsiste, alors ça veut dire qu'_il_ subsiste aussi ! »

« Restez calme Remus. Il me semble que Tom a jeté une espèce d'incantation qui liait sa conscience à Harry plus solidement que le lien déjà présent et donc la connexion pourrait exister encore. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le ramener ? » dit Sirius d'une voix rauque. Dumbledore avait l'air sinistre, et cela fit peur à tous ceux qui voyaient son expression.

« Vous _pouvez_ le ramener, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Sirius, la voix suppliante.

« Je le peux... mais il y a une grande possibilité pour que celui que je ramènera soit Tom, et pas Harry, si ce lien existe. »

« Quoi ?! Vous ne pouvez pas le laissez là-bas, vous devez le sortir de là, _intact_ ! » exigeât Sirius.

Sans répondre à Sirius, Dumbledore se tourna vers Snape.

« Severus, je crois que vous aussi vous avez un lien avec Harry, à cause de l'Occlumancie… ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent en reconnaissant le plan du Directeur, Sirius coopéra immédiatement et posa Harry par terre, et Remus se dépêcha de se diriger vers le Groupe d'Etude à une bonne distance des trois sorciers qui allaient tenter de ramener Harry Potter dans le monde des vivants, en un seul morceau.

**§*&o&*§**

_Il fonçait dans une spirale, accélérant encore et encore, la vitesse lui donnait le vertige, ne lui permettant pas de comprendre où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Et avec lui, autour de lui, en un autre tournoiement, un parasite, qui l'écœurait, qui le faisait se sentir sale._

_**Laissez-moi partir !**_

_Mon garçon, tu es ma seule chance d'avoir un meilleur corps, plus fort._

_**Jamais !**_

_Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sens cela ? Ils forcent notre retour. Tu es trop faible pour imposer ta volonté, et j'ai un esprit plus virulent que le tien._

_**Nous sommes morts !**_

_Mais plus pour longtemps pour moi._

_**Je vous déteste !**_

_C'est ce qui te rend délicieux, garçon..._

_L'âme de Harry souffrait et se battait, mais l'autre présence tournoyait encore plus étroitement autour de lui, sans lui permettre de s'échapper, sans lui permettre de mourir et de partir ni que son corps refuse un esprit étranger en lui. Non ; Tom Jedusor le retenait içi, captif, afin de l'utiliser comme pour un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, et il n'y avait rien que Harry puisse faire à part souffrir._

« Je suis prêt. Sirius jettera le sort immédiatement après. Etes-vous prêt Severus ? »

« Faites-le » dit Snape. Il était assis prêt de Harry, et alors que Dumbledore pointait sa baguette sur Harry il prit la main du jeune homme à la cicatrice en éclair.

**§*&o&*§**

_Il senti l'attraction, exactement comme un portoloin, attirant vivement son âme, sans lui laisser le choix. Harry allait à toute vitesse en direction de la force, et ainsi attira Voldemort près de lui._

_**« Noooon ! Vous ne vivrez pas dans mon corps ! »**_

_C'est inévitable – Dumbledore est vraiment un grand sorcier, après tout. Tu es en train de le fatiguer en faisant tout ça pour tenter de résister, tu sais, garçon._

_**« Vous ne vivrez pas à nouveau ! »**_

**« Potter. »**

_**« Vous ne vivrez pas à nouveau ! »**_

**« Arrêtez ces pleurnicheries agaçantes ! Répondez-moi, Potter ! »**

**...**

_**« Vous n'êtes pas voulu ici ! »**_

_**« **_**Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Harry. »**

_**« Professeur ? »**_

_**« Maudit traître ! Vas-t'en ! Part ! »**_

**« C'est un ordre, Potter. Ne vous focalisez pas sur lui. Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir qu'il ne peut pas partager avec vous. »**

_**« Comment ? »**_

_**« **_**Faîtes-le, c'est tout ! »**

**...**

_**Je le tuerai avant qu'il ne coupe notre lien. Tu va tuer ton étudiant, Snape !**_

**§*&o&*§**

Hermione était assise blottie contre Ron, qui la tenait tout contre lui, recevant et donnant du soutient. Personne n'osait regarder les autres, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur les trois sorciers qui luttaient pour ramener Harry Potter à la vie. La tête d'Harry était appuyée sur Dumbledore, sa baguette envoyait un filet continu d'énergie vers le corps mou, et les pieds d'Harry étaient sur Sirius, qui complétait le courant. La magie était si forte que les pierres de Stonehenge rougeoyait en résonance, faisant en sorte qu'Harry semblait pris dans un halo de pureté.

Et à côté de lui, tel une ombre noire dans toute cette lumière, était assis Severus Snape, les yeux ouverts et brillants, la main droite sur le front d'Harry, la gauche serrée sur ses genoux. Il était soumis à rude épreuve, émettant des petits bruits de fatigue dans le silence environnant.

« Il n'y arrivera pas » chuchota Neville, son ton plein de sous-entendus fit frissonner tout le monde.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il y arrivera » dit sèchement Draco, et il serra davantage la main de Blaise. _Oh, professeur, je crois en vous. Vous pouvez le faire._

**§*&o&*§**

**« Il faut essayer plus fort, Potter. »**

_**« Si je pense à mes parents, je me souviens de quand il les a tué ! » **__protesta la conscience de Harry._

_**« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de m'éviter, et le sort de Renaissance est presque complet. Vous n'avez plus de temps ! » **__La voix de Voldemort raisonna dans les oreilles de Snape et autour de l'âme de Harry._

_« _**Puis**_**-**_**je**__**vous suggérer quelque chose, garçon ? Si c'est trop dur, ne pensez pas à eux. Prenez un autre souvenir ! »**

**...**

_**« C'est trop tard. »**_

_En effet, cela semblait être trop tard, les deux présences du garçon et du Seigneur des Ténèbres rejoignirent le corps de Harry, et ils essayaient tous les deux de faire penchés le sort de leur côté._

Le corps d'Harry se souleva d'un coup, respirant difficilement, et ses yeux clignèrent pendant un petit moment. Ses amis et Remus étaient prêts à le rejoindre, mais ensuite les yeux normalement verts d'Harry devinrent d'un rouge familier, hanté.

« Non ! Laissez Harry – » commença à hurler Ron mais Remus le fit taire – perdre la concentration maintenant pourrait signifier que Voldemort possède le corps de Harry pour toujours. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, si le sort durait encore, et il le voyait encore, aucun des trois sorciers n'avait abandonné.

**§*&o&*§**

_Harry cria de souffrance à la sensation douloureuse qu'il sentait à nouveau, et Voldemort ricana, sachant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le corps. Il allait laisser la sensation douloureuse au garçon, et quand le moment viendrait d'imposer son âme, il prendrait facilement le contrôle. Puis le corps rejetterait toutes les autres présences, et Harry Potter mourrai alors que lui, Voldemort, vivrait._

**« Et bien ? Je ne peux pas le faire à votre place. Je peux seulement vous dire quoi faire. Ne faites pas attention à lui, concentrez-vous sur ma voix. »**

_Soudain, dans l'esprit de Snape autant que dans la conscience d'Harry apparurent les flashs d'une scène, un garçon assis dans une chaise et qui regardait à travers les yeux d'un serpent un homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs et gras... et qui souriait sans le savoir._

_Soudain, Vodemort senti sa prise sur l'esprit de Harry faiblir. Il ne le tenait plus. Il ne pouvait plus sentir les pensées de Harry, voir ce qu'il voyait, ressentir ce qu'il ressentait._

_**« Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »**_

_**« Je peux. C'est mon corps, et personne ne l'habitera à part moi, Tom Jedusort. »**_

**« Qui vous as dit de lui parler ? Concentrez-vous sur la transition ! Est-ce que je dois tout vous dire !? »**

_**« Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans moi ! »**_

_**...**_

_**« Parle-moi ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! »**_

_**« Ne me laisse pas ici !... Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je suis Voldemort, je ne peux pas mourir, ne me laisse pas ici dans le Vide !... »**_

_L'âme de Voldemort tenta de suivre le trajet de celle de Harry, mais en vain – le corps avait été réclamé, et il n'y avait de la place que pour un. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Voldemort sentit à nouveau le tiraillement qui lui rappelai un portoloin, et il ricana de plaisir. Tout n'était pas terminé ! Dumbledore l'avait par accident ramené à la vie dans ses efforts pour sauver Harry ! ..._

_... Mais il n'était pas près de Harry Potter maintenant, ni à Stonhenge... ni en vie. Où était-il et comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Même en essayant autant que possible, Voldemort ne pouvait pas résister, tout comme Harry n'avait pas pu résister plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas éviter ce qu'il sentait s'approcher sans compassion, sans pitié ni menace ni peur de se protéger de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une dernière pensée avant d'être engloutit avec de nombreuses autres âmes damnées maudites pour toujours et qui ne trouveraient jamais la paix – il était finalement en Enfer._

**§*&o&*§**

Draco quitta de Sainte-Mangouste un jour après les évènements à Stonehenge. Blaise aurait voulu être là quand il sortit, mais il lui avait dit plutôt l'attendre dans un café pas très loin de Sainte Mangouste, dans le Londres moldu. Il ne s'était donc pas attendu à ce que qui que ce soit ne l'attende, surtout que tous ses amis du Groupe d'Etude étaient venus le voir hier et qu'ils étaient encore soignés dans d'autres chambres.

Et pourtant il y avait quelqu'un. Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or autour du visage, et elle n'avait pas son expression qui faisait penser qu'il y avait une mauvaise odeur autour.

« Mère ». Draco était essoufflé, à la fois heureux et terrifié de la voir. Il n'avait pas osé questionner Dumbledore sur la position de sa mère dans tout cela, même si elle avait toujours su à propos des vieilles escapades de Draco. Mais elle était là maintenant, et elle semblait heureuse de le voir.

« Mon bébé » gémit-elle et elle courut vers lui, pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Draco ferma les yeux et se tendit dans l'étreinte – il en avait reçu très peu de toute façon.

« Oh, mère » dit Draco alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours l'un l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment le demander.

« Non... pas mon bébé, plus maintenant » dit-elle en le libérant et en prenant doucement Draco par les épaules. Il avait encore quelques légers signes de la bataille contre son père, et une très mince cicatrice partant en diagonale de sa pommette gauche semblait réticente à partir, tout comme de nombreuses autres sur son corps causées par la malédiction jetée dans le but de le tuer. Il regarda dans les yeux de sa mère, le souffle bloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit d'un ton fier qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa part :

« Mon fils... qui est devenu un adulte sans aucune aide de ma part. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ne s'était pas encore réveillé, mais tout montrait qu'il allait bien, et toutes les infirmières qui entraient dans la chambre informaient les trois sorciers assis là qu'il se réveillerait aujourd'hui, sans aucun doute possible.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit hier aussi » marmonna Sirius, en regardant du côté de Snape. Il était immobile près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors, donc l'ancien prisonnier pu seulement voir son dos, aussi rigide et droit que d'habitude.

« Préfèrerais-tu qu'ils chantent un autre refrain, Black ? »

« ... et s'il se réveille, et nous traite de traitres ? »

« Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter Black ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance. J'étais là. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas. »

« Black, tu m'énerves ». La voix de Snape était devenue plus coupante, bien que le Maître des Potions n'ait pas changé de position.

« Vous ne... parlez pas... de moi ? »

La voix faible venant du lit de Harry fit bondir Sirius et il couru vers le lit. Snape se retourna et se mit de l'autre côté. Harry avait un peu ouvert les yeux, très peu – et la couleur profonde et émeraude qui rendait les yeux qu'il tenait de sa mère si spécial brillait gentiment.

« Très intelligent de votre part, Potter » dit Snape d'un ton bourru, tandis que Sirius laissait sortir un cri de victoire et serra à nouveau Harry dans ses bras et se tint tout contre lui, simplement pour le sentir chaud et en vie, et non froid et pâle comme là dernière fois où il l'avait fait.

« S...irius... » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, en prenant une expression bizarre. Sirius essaya de lire son visage, en regardant les yeux immobiles de son filleul.

« Quoi ? Dis juste un mot, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je pense que c'est à propos de vomir sur toi, Black » dit Snape, non sans un manque d'impatience et d'espoir dans la voix. De façon experte, Sirius plaça Harry dans une position convenable et lui fournit un récipient dans un mouvement fluide. Alors qu'Harry montrait sa reconnaissance au seau, Snape leva un sourcil pour questionner Sirius, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire rude.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique avec Remus à l'école. »

« Charmante image » murmura Snape, puis il prit une fiole de potion sur la table de chevet et aida gentiment Harry à la prendre, sans se sentir concerné par l'avertissement de l'infirmière selon lequel il n'était pas autorisé à faire ça sans faire parti du personnel de Sainte Mangouste. Harry se calma immédiatement et soupira. Il sourit joyeusement bien que tristement et dit doucement :

« Et bien... je suis de retour. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux de l'être » dit Snape sans ménagement, en le prenant un peu pour lui.

« Je suis heureux, professeur... » dit rapidement Harry, mais Sirius le vit quand même. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry pendant qu'il mettait le Gryffondor en position assise dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gène Harry ? Voldemort est parti – pour de bon cette fois, et tu l'as fais. Tu es le héros du Monde Sorcier ! »

« Oui » dit Harry dédaigneusement, comme si c'était sans importance. Il déglutit, faisant tomber un silence dans la chambre alors qu'aucun des sorciers adultes ne parlait. Harry demanda brusquement :

« Est-ce que tout ce que Voldemort a dit étaient des mensonges ? »

« Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Snape, connaissant la réponse.

« Il m'a dit... il m'a dit qu'il existait un sort... pour me rendre la vue... et il le connaissait. Sirius... tu nous a apprit qu'il n'y avait pas de Magie Noire, seulement de mauvais utilisateurs ... donc... est-ce que ça en est un ? Et... est-ce qu'on peut l'utiliser ? »

Sirius et Snape se regardèrent, comprenant seulement maintenant la force absolue de la volonté qu'il lui avait fallu pour battre Voldemort au lieu de le rejoindre. L'opinion de Snape sur Harry s'améliora – il était certain qu'il était à sa place, il n'aurait pas espérer mieux. La respiration de Sirius devint plus laborieuse, mais sa voix était la même.

« Harry... » commença-t-il avec précaution, et Harry déchiffra le ton.

« Oh... d'accord... pas de problème » il tenta de prendre une voix insouciante, alors qu'il aurait vraiment voulu crier. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort avait menti à propos de ça ?

« J'en ai assez que vous essayiez de faire comme si tout se ramenait à vous, parce que ça n'est pas le cas. Admettez que ça fait mal et que vous détestez cela, pour commencer ! » cria Snape avec exaspération. D'habitude, quand Snape jouait cette carte, Harry sortait de ses gongs. Cette fois-ci, il mit seulement son visage dans ses mains et se laissa pleurer devant les deux hommes qui le tenaient comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Tu va faire en sorte que je te déteste encore plus » grogna Sirius, en serrant très fort Harry dans ses bras.

« Je suis sûr que cette perte sera dévastatrice pour ton cœur » rétorque Snape, puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Potter... écoutez-moi, Potter. »

Harry tourna légèrement son visage vers lui, pour indiquer qu'il écoutait. Snape soupira et continua.

« Harry... pour tout dire, il n'existe pas de sorts tels que vous puissiez contrôler complètement l'esprit de quelqu'un. Voldemort aurait restauré votre vision parce qu'il aurait possédé votre esprit, et donc vous auriez vu à travers ses yeux. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais il semblait désespéré, comme il l'avait fait la première fois où Snape avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Snape posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Harry, alors qu'Harry se blottissait contre Sirius et dit d'une voix prometteuse :

« Donc, comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de sort ou de potion qui guérisse votre cécité _aujourd'hui..._ mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'y en ait pas dans le futur. »

Le visage de Harry avec cette promesse sous-entendue, et il se redressa, en respirant rapidement.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux – il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, cet homme » dit Sirius avec soulagement, déterminé à faire toutes les études qu'il n'avait pas faite à l'école dans le but de trouver un charme, un sort, quelque chose qui pourrait rendre la vue à son filleul. Harry sourit et étreignit Sirius, et tenta de faire pareil à Snape – bien que le Maître des Potions l'évita adroitement. Il était satisfait des effets qu'il avait encore provoqué sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Il pourrait toujours l'aider à continuer à vivre.

**À suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre Anglais: Go with the tide II**

**Titre Français : **Suivre le courant

**Auteur :** Tantz

**Bêta Traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta correctrice : **Daphlanote

**Genre : **Neutre

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lys

**Rating : **k+

**État de la fic en anglais : 2 Tome : **1er tome (22) 2ème tome (21)

**État de la fic en français : **21; **Traduit : **FINI

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

_Nous avons l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire_

**&**

**&**

Et voilà le tout dernier chapitre de Go with the tide, nous espérons que vous avez aimé suivre l'histoitre, chap après chap

Bonne lecture et à demain pour "Plus jamais seul plus jamais"

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 21**

C'était une Renaissance. Tout sentait bon, les oiseaux gazouillaient leurs chansons et savouraient le grand renouvellement de la Nature même si cela agaçait les gens. C'était aussi le jour d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Bien que les étudiant y aillent, bien qu'ils fassent un raid sur tous les magasins de bonbons et de cadeaux, ils ne trainaient pas dans les pubs ni dans les salons de thé et ne perdaient pas non plus de temps pour revenir à Poudlard. Une tension étrange, une appréhension planait dans l'air, du plus jeune des premières-années au plus âgé des septièmes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Les professeurs étaient aussi anxieux. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi nerveux et agités pendant les autres années qui avaient suivies la défaite de Voldemort

Tout montrait que cette semaine était vraiment importante, et tout le monde échouait à prétendre qu'il s'agissait juste d'une semaine comme les autres. C'était un mercredi matin lorsque le professeur Snape entra dans la salle de cours de Potion avec sa cape tourbillonnante autour de lui comme d'habitude et lâchant des remarques coupantes sur 'le bruit incessant' qui enlevait des points à votre maison. C'était les deuxièmes années Gryffondors-Serpentard (la tradition était une chose difficile à perdre, après tout), et ils étaient tous prêts à aller chercher leurs ingrédients.

Snape avança dans sa classe, sa frustration augmenta. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas attentifs à ce qu'ils étaient censés faire – même si les meilleurs élèves de la classe étaient occupés à éplucher leurs racines. Au milieu du cours où il avait déjà dû ensorceler de loin quatre chaudrons fondus et contenir une explosion, il grogna à ses élèves.

« Malgré le fait que provoquer la mort de votre intelligence me fasse bondir de joie, je ne peux pas me résoudre à blâmer la nature pour votre incompétence. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui au nom de Merlin ? » Sa voix siffla dans la salle, admonestant les étudiants qui se demandèrent soudainement ce qu'ils avaient fait et le regardèrent comme une petite chouette apeurée. Une seule élève osa lever la main. Bien sûr il s'agissait de la plus jeune des Weasley à Poudlard – Emma Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione et combinaison cauchemardesque de ses parents.

« Oui Miss Weasley ? » Demanda Snape, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour compléter son effet de grandeur. Bien que son effet terrifiant ait beaucoup diminué au cours de la décennie, il pensait toujours qu'un peu de discipline ne faisait pas de mal. La jeune rousse demanda avec l'audace de sa mère :

« Professeur Snape, c'est aujourd'hui que le professeur Potter arrête d'enseigner la DCFM n'est-ce pas ? Mon petit frère m'a dit que ce matin que le professeur Lupin commençait à enseigner à sa place. »

« C'est très rassurant de voir que votre frère n'empêchera pas les ragots de s'épanouir, Miss Weasley. Non, le professeur Potter n'arrête pas d'enseigner. Il ne quitte même pas le château » dit Snape, et il plissa les yeux vers les étudiants.

« Pourquoi l'endroit où est le professeur Potter vous perturbe ? »

« Est-ce qu'il va finalement être capable de voir à nouveau ? » demanda un autre étudiant.

« Est ce l'élément essentiel de ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? » demanda Snape sarcastiquement. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, et Snape soupira. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire cette leçon, il n'avait pas pu avoir un maigre refuge où aller, il devait encore faire avaler à Harry une étrange potion et le voir espérer, pour ensuite que la déception revienne, il ne voyait pas de raison de continuer aujourd'hui.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour l'humanité que nous repoussions la partie pratique de ce cours à plus tard. J'attends 6 pieds de parchemin sur les usages de la potion que vous avez honteusement ruiné ainsi qu'une description détaillée de la bonne manière de faire cette potion pour Lundi. Sortez. »

Les étudiants se ruèrent dehors joyeusement, et Snape se demanda si leur inquiétude concernant Harry Potter, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis les six ou sept dernières années, n'était pas juste un très bon moyen de le manipuler pour les laisser quitter la classe. Les enfants étaient récemment devenu meilleurs que les Serpentards pour réfléchir, et Snape était fatigué d'être sévère et parfaitement terrifiant en permanence. En effet les années avaient passé, et avec ses visites régulières auprès d'Harry et ses amis, il avait appris à se relâcher un peu, pour s'autoriser à montrer qu'il était capable d'être humain.

Récemment, il s'était même autorisé à rire en public.

En marchant vers l'infirmerie, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Cela avait été une très longue et fastidieuse aventure pour découvrir comment Potter recouvrirait la vue. Ensuite tout avait échoué. Il s'était plusieurs fois violemment disputé avec Black pour qui il était la raison de ces défaites et Hermione devait se dépêcher de les séparer. Cette fille - non cette femme, ce n'était plus une fille maintenant – avait été avec eux tout le temps, pour les aider ou, plus souvent, courant après tout le monde dans les escaliers avec des questions et des associations d'idées. Harry lui avait en fait lancé un _Silencio_, juste pour être un peu tranquille.

Sirius Black, avec ses cheveux plus si noir maintenant, l'attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« C'est un meilleur travail cette fois, Snape, » dit-il sèchement,

« Mille deux cent trois » dit Snape avec son humour ironique en dépassant l'animagus. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, par Merlin ? »

« Rien, Black – je tiens seulement le compte des menaces que tu me fais avant chaque essai. Elles ont vraiment perdu un peu de leur créativité, je dois dire. Qu'est-il arrivé à 'fais ton travail ou fait face à une mort horrible' ? » dit Snape sarcastiquement, faisant fulminer Sirius. Il empoigna le bras de Snape, forçant le Maître des Potions à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

« Je veux dire, Severus. Il commence à être fatigué. Je... J'ai peur que si cette fois ça ne marche pas, il perde tout espoir de recouvrer la vue, et qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler d'autres expériences. Ça a été très dur de le convaincre de faire celle-là. » chuchota-t'il anxieusement. Snape fronça les sourcils, puis siffla :

« Merlin sait que j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de le voir avaler toutes les potions connues à ce jour sans même qu'une étincelle de lumière ne lui revienne, alors tu peux sortir de ma vue maintenant ! »

Sirius déglutit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il respira en tremblant et se prépara à répondre, mais une voix calme et veloutée et dont le ton léger illuminait toujours les cœurs coupa les deux hommes :

« Hé maintenant – ne parlez pas de moi dans les couloirs. Ça me force à venir et à écouter aux portes. Et vous savez que je maitrise l'art d'écouter aux portes ! »

Snape remercia la Providence pour le commentaire toujours aussi jovial de Potter et il entra brusquement dans l'infirmerie. Ce n'était plus l'infirmerie de l'époque étudiante d'Harry. Sous l'initiative de Dumbledore, l'Ecole de Poudlard s'était étendue, offrant une large variété d'Apprentissage de Médecine Magique, d'Arythmancie, de magie noire et de Potion pour en nommer quelques-uns. Par conséquent l'infirmerie s'était agrandi jusqu'à occuper un étage entier et ressemblait à une version miniature de Sainte Mangouste. Dumbledore s'y était résigné, pour jouir de sa 'dernière année' comme il l'a dit à sa famille et Minerva McGonagall était maintenant la Directrice. Il venait encore souvent les voir et à chaque fois son aide était chèrement appréciée par tous.

« Nous sommes loin d'oublier l'espièglerie qui court dans votre sang, Potter. Même votre travail ne l'a pas étouffé » dit-il d'une voix trainante au bénéfice du jeune homme.

Durant l'année passé Harry Potter était devenu l'un des diplômés les plus populaires et aimés du monde sorcier. Le fait qu'il soit aveugle et qu'il avait pourtant une vie très active était comme un exemple pour les autres personnes qui avaient un quelconque handicap. Dans son début de trentaine, Harry Potter était un adulte mince et sportif avec des cheveux noirs comme jamais, jamais coiffés et une paire de sensationnels yeux verts hypnotisants malgré leur immobilité à cause du rare mélange de tristesse et d'optimisme qui les caractérisait. En effet Harry était plein d'enthousiasme et s'amusait, bien que certains moments puisse lui rappeler sa lutte incessante contre ses propres démons, contre lesquels Sirius tentait en vain de s'opposer et dont Snape ne l'avait jamais pressé à parler.

Harry avait trouvé un réconfort dans les cours – il serait toujours redevable à Dumbledore et Rémus pour l'avoir presque forcé à accepter ce travail, sous prétexte que Rémus serait submergé par les Apprentissages. Il avait été très satisfait de voir que les étudiants apprenaient de lui, qu'ils le cherchaient pour obtenir des conseils et être rassurés et qu'il était devenu important dans leurs vies. Il transmettait ses connaissances et les soutenait sans compter, et prétendait commodément que les devoirs et les autres activités qu'il faisait prenaient trop de temps pour avoir une petite amie - il n'en avait pas eu et n'en avait jamais senti le besoin, sauf lors d'un bref sentiment de remord lorsque Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés 13 ans auparavant.

Mais cela changea lorsqu'_elle_ arriva dans sa vie, et qu'_elle_ l'obligea à la remarquer.

Elle était plus qu'un simple objet d'affection. Elle était quelqu'un qui le soutenait, qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le gouffre de la dépression – une tâche que Snape ne pouvait pas toujours faire efficacement. Au début il pensait à elle comme une amie ; comme Hermione au mieux. Puis il se mit à la considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Ensuite, peu de temps auparavant, il admit qu'elle était devenu son âme-sœur, qui savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de lui – même la réelle façon dont il était devenu aveugle. Pour Harry, le fait de lui avoir raconté ça était la plus grande déclaration d'amour et preuve de confiance, parce qu'en rapportant cette histoire il avait rejeté le dernier problème qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en faisant cela, et ils en avaient discuté jusqu'à ce que Harry se sente assez fort pour se risquer à aller dans le Surrey – un endroit où il n'avait plus mit les pieds depuis 10 ans.

Il découvrit que Vernon était mort, et Pétunia lui sembla fatiguée, stridente et âgée. Il ne lui toucha pas le visage – il était trop dégouté pour le faire. Elle avait toujours peur de lui, surtout maintenant qu'il était un adulte et qu'elle était vieille. Dudley avait depuis longtemps quitté la maison pour partir en Amérique, et Harry ne voulu pas savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Pourtant, avec elle à ses côté il se sentait assez fort, supérieur et confiant pour que les cauchemars qu'il avait depuis l'été de ses 15 ans disparaissent pour toujours. Ils étaient maintenant en couple et c'était à cause d'elle que Harry était actuellement pas assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, prêt à faire un nouvel essais pour que son parrain et ses amis lui rende ce qu'on lui avait volé pendant toutes ces années.

« Potter, je vous ai posé une question. Soyez gentil de me donner une réponse » la voix de Snape sortit Harry de ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé, Severus ; je ne l'ai pas entendue. »

« Quelle surprise » se moqua Snape. Sirius gloussa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ; elle va arriver. »

« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Au moins... au moins pour maintenant. » dit Harry calmement.

Le silence gênant, où beaucoup de chose étaient tacites à propos de l'extrême agitation de Harry sur ce qui était peut-être encore un autre échec, fut rapidement brisé lorsque Snape demanda en fait :

« Vous avez sauté le petit déjeuner comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je suis complètement affamé et prêt à être votre rat de laboratoire, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire contraint.

« Courage, Potter. Au moins vous n'avez pas été empoisonné... trop souvent, » Snape étira son propre moyen sordide pour faire une plaisanterie.

« OK, Harry. Poppy arriva avec le matériel. Installez-vous confortablement. »

« Je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant vous, » dit Harry d'un air incrédule.

« Quel dommage ; mais je pense que tout ce que votre parrain demande est que vous vous mettiez sur le lit. La potion va vous faire perdre conscience, heureusement pour vous, ce qui nous permettra de lancer les sorts requis. »

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller, Harry ! » dit Poppy en revenant vers le groupe.

« Espérons que vous avez raison, Poppy, » dit Harry en tremblant et en s'assoyant sur le lit au dessus des couvertures.

« Ma devise est de croire aux intuitions féminines » dit Sirius pendant que Poppy donnait à Harry la potion complexe qui avait nécessité trois mois pour la brasser et plus de 18 mois pour la concevoir. Snape souhaita que son énergie et son travail finisse par payer.

La potion était incolore et parfumée, mais dès que Harry la but, il se sentit comme si sa tête était en feu. Il grogna, saisit ses tempes et sentit des mains remettre les siennes sur le lit avant de s'évanouir complètement.

« Il va sans aucun doute reprendre conscience. Éteins les lumière, Sirius, » entendit-il Snape chuchoter.

«_ Nox_, » fit immédiatement la voix de Sirius. Il y eut un silence, et il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise de soubresaut. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il ne voulait pas savoir si cela avait marché ou si il était toujours confiné dans les ténèbres avec seulement Sasha pour voir pendant un petit moment. Tout à coup cette frasque lui sembla ridicule. Pourquoi s'empressait-il de faire revenir sa vue ? Ne se gérait-il pas admirablement bien sans ? Il ne manquait de rien, vraiment ; pourquoi se donnait-il tous ses problèmes et désarrois ? S'il oubliait quelle couleur était la bonne, il y remédiait seulement quand les yeux de Sasha travaillaient pour lui. En fait, il n'avait jamais regardé le soleil se lever ou se coucher pas même quand il était enfant. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, Harry. Pourrais-tu finir ton cinéma » fit la voix de Snape, cela lui rappelait les autres fois où cette phrase avait été prononcée, avec considérablement moins de chaleur, bien sûr. Son coeur fit un bon. Peut-être, tout comme lui, ces mots marquaient le passage d'un état à un autre ?

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry, » demanda la voix de Sirius, pourtant Harry déglutit à nouveau et refusa de bouger, étrangement anxieux et agité comme si il était revenu à ses 15 ans.

« Je... Je veux dire... vous êtes sûrs ? Peut-être que nous n'avons pas fait ça, vous savez. » dit-il piteusement, sentant son corps trembler légèrement. Bien que cela semble humiliant, Harry sentit qu'il avait plus peur d'ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort à Stonhenge.

Mais alors, une gentille main se glissa dans la sienne, caressant doucement selon sa manière à _elle_, faisant en sorte qu'il se calme seulement par réflexe.

« Tu es venue... même si... ? » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son rire chaud était une musique pour ses oreilles.

« Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde. Voir le célèbre Harry Potter trembler comme au bon vieux temps, » dit-elle d'un ton taquin à ses oreilles.

« C'est juste... que je ne sais pas... ce qui se passera si je les ouvre. »

« Que peut-il se passer de si terrible ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Harry soupira, les yeux humides mais il refusait encore de les ouvrir.

« Je... »

« Tu n'as rien à perdre, Harry. Tout se passera comme ça doit se passer. Je serai toujours là... Sirius sera là... »

« Mais bon sang, Potter, vous êtes un adulte. Tout le monde vous aime déjà, » dit sèchement Snape avec un sourire méprisant. Harry frémit mais fit un mince sourire.

« Y compris vous, Severus ? »

« Tu n'es pas l'amour de sa vie, Harry, et il est plus remuant que toi, alors fait une faveur à cet homme avant qu'il ne fasse un anévrisme, » plaisanta Sirius, faisant en sorte que Snape le fixe avec un de ses regards qui tuent datant de sa période Mangemort.

« Nous sommes tous là Harry. Si ce n'était pas un jour de pleine lune, Rémus serai aussi là en personne, mais il est là en pensée, » ajouta Poppy.

Subitement Harry se sentit stupide et en même temps incroyablement flatté et heureux d'avoir toutes ces personnes autour de lui, qui le comprenaient. _J'ai dit à la fin de ma première année à Poudlard – ma maison est ici... et ma famille aussi_.

Il entrebailla ses yeux, et cela lui fit coupa presque le souffle - pour la première fois depuis ces vingt dernière année, il voyait avec ses propres yeux une forme éblouissante, floue et entourée de lumière.

« Et bien ? » demanda tout le monde en même temps, à différents niveaux de curiosité. Harry laissa sortir un sanglot, et resserra la prise de ses mains. Elle resserra aussi les siennes.

« Harry ? »

« Je... » dit-il, et sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et pleuraient.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » dit Sirius d'une voix calme, avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Harry rit et pleura en même temps, il cligna des yeux pour éloigner les larmes. Il avait eu peur que son esprit ait oublié commentvoir, mais Snape l'avait corrigé quand il avait dit qu'à cause de Sasha il n'avait pas pu oublier cela.

« Non, non, » dit Harry, lui résistant toujours comme si elle était sa bouée de secours dans une envahissante mer de joie. « J'ai... juste besoin de mes lunettes, » dit-il et il éclata de rire, et avec lui tout ceux qui était dans l'infirmerie.

« Nous t'en donnerons une nouvelle paire demain, » dit Sirius entre deux cris de joie et de triomphe, pendant qu'il étreignait son filleul et dégustait dans ses yeux qui remuaient le fait que Harry louche à cause de sa myopie.

« Voilà, elles iront jusqu'à demain, » fit la voix calme du Maître des Potion, toujours dépourvu d'un quelconque sentiment dramatique, et ce qu'il tendit à Harry surprit et impressionna tout le monde :

Severus Snape avait gardé les vieilles lunettes rondes et bordées de noir de Harry ; celles qu'il avait mis dans sa poche un jour d'été lorsqu'il avait été envoyé aider le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de vous, » dit-il pour briser le silence. Harry sourit et les prit délicatement des mains du Maître des Potions, sa main tremblant à peine.

« Vous les avez gardé toutes ces années ? » chuchota-t-il, les yeux à nouveau mouillés.

« Je savais qu'un jour viendrai où vous en aurez à nouveau besoin. Que Merlin nous aide si vous les gardez bien que – elles vous donnent l'air d'un hibou idiot, » dit Snape et il sourit d'un air méprisant, et Harry rit, se sentant comblé et complet pour la première fois de sa vie. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui comme un chat heureux. Il soupira profondément, entouré par tous ceux qu'il pouvait appeler sa famille.

Maintenant il pouvait finalement commencer à vivre.

**Fin**

Nous espérons, que vous avez apprécier ce deuxième et dernier tome.

Nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivi pendant toute cette histoire !

N'oubliez pas de reviewver pour nous dire se que vous avez pensé de la fic.

**Eni et Onarluca**


End file.
